<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Binds Us Together by redriotoperator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409476">What Binds Us Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator'>redriotoperator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royal Bastards AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fighter Iwaizumi Hajime, Flower Language, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, No Homophobia, Oikawa Tooru's Superiority Complex, Political Intrigue, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporary Character Death, We actually beta'ed this, betrothal, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t worry too much over perfection!” He called out, “Just feel the music!”<br/>“Do I look like the sort of person that has rhythm?” Iwaizumi snapped, no real malice behind it. Oikawa laughed again and slowed them down slightly.<br/>“Your issue is with dancing in time with the music, so stop thinking about that. Think of this like a sparring session. Keep in time with me.”<br/>“Y’know, sparring typically only works if you look at your opponent.”<br/>“Yeah, well I’m not trying to actually knock you out right now.”<br/>“Iwa. Your goal right now isn’t to take me down, it’s to woo me. Seeing your face will help, trust me on that.”</p><p>///</p><p>Alternatively- Prince Oikawa meets illegal fighting champion Iwaizumi while trying to learn how to become a king to a kingdom he doesn't know, while fighting a betrothel in the making since he was six.<br/>Also there's a dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Ushijima Wakatoshi &amp; Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royal Bastards AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fave long fics (50k+)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Oikawa here's a fic of you hating your birthday.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The soft chirping of birds was a light noise, so faint it was almost hard to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. But the mixture of six year old determination and an hour spent searching trees and bushes, it ended with round brown eyes staring up a tree, narrowing once they caught sight of the twigs shaping a birds nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tongue sticking out with determination, the smaller boy struggled out of his jacket, a coat lined with soft fur to ensure he was warm in the crisp, cool fall air  —  now it was just holding him back. His friend walked up behind him, eyebrows furrowed far too intensely for a kid of only six years, a small pout forming on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, are you sure that’s safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter boy, Oikawa Tooru, only huffed, turning to face his friend as he threw his coat onto the ground. “Ushiwaka of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s safe! I learned how to climb trees </span>
  <em>
    <span>last week</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know how to do it now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima frowned at the nickname, but tilted his head as he considered his friends words. He couldn’t even remember what he ate for lunch yesterday, so if his friend was able to remember how to climb trees from last </span>
  <em>
    <span>week </span>
  </em>
  <span>then he should be fine. He shrugged, picking up the dark blue coat and stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned, face full of determination as he stepped closer to the trunk of the tree. Luckily for him, there were several smaller branches close to the ground he was able to grab and pull himself up with, stepping quickly and carefully- not wanting to risk getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>splinter if he slipped. Looking down at his friend, the two made eye contact and Oikawa sent him a smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taller than you now Ushi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cause you’re up a tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The height difference between the two wasn’t one that was too large, a few centimeters at most, but the feeling of someone younger than him being taller always caused Oikawa to end up pouty. “Yeah! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that… but still!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima frowned, having to crane his neck to watch as Oikawa climbed higher. While the young boy was barely over four feet off the ground, to the two kids it seemed like he was miles into the air. Oikawa could feel his arms shaking from the fear of falling but he pushed past, scrunching his nose as he huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Ushijima,” Oikawa froze at the voice of his mother, gripping the branch in his hands tighter and scrambling to get higher, “where’s Tooru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima, standing on the ground, merely pointed up the tree where Oikawa had managed to get higher. He could hear his mother’s gasp, and he turned, wanting to tell his mother he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he just wanted to see the baby bird in the nest up the tree. But he turned too quickly, and his foot slipped from the thin branch, and in a moment of panic he flailed, accidentally pushing himself away from the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was beating faster than he had ever felt, his body feeling cold, and he didn’t think it was from the lack of coat as he fell from the tree, trying to angle himself in a way to catch himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to hurt worse than a splinter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed with a resounding thud, and tears sprung to his eyes as he couldn’t breath for a few seconds, his brain going into overdrive as he panicked. His mother had rushed over by this point, cradling him in her arms, and he was hiccuping, trying to catch his breath. He could feel his mom blowing cool air into his face, something she often did when he could get hurt or scared. His hiccups calmed as he caught his breath, holding his left arm to his chest as fat tears began to roll down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mama!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shushed him, smoothing his hair from over his eyes. “shh, it’s okay Tooru, let me see your arm.” She gingerly rolled his sleeve up and turned his arm gently, before smiling at him. “You’re okay baby- it looks like it’s just bruised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, seeing a dark color already blooming on his forearm. “I don’t like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “nobody really likes bruises baby, but everyone gets them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, glaring at his arm like the fall was its fault. A small sniffle caught his attention, and his teary eyes looked up to where Ushijima was standing, holding his jacket tightly between his hands, tears slipping down his cheeks quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Wakatoshi, what’s wrong sweetie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in question let out a choked cry and flung himself forward, wrapping a still teary, but now confused Oikawa in a tight hug. “I-I’m sorry T-Tooru!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom pulled the other boy into her lap, cradling both in her arms. “Why are you sorry  Toshi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-He wanted to see the birds b-but I didn’t wanna climb the tree so he did!” Oikawa pouted. The fall wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ushijima’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault, if anything he shouldn’t have climbed the tree without an adult there. Well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toshi, it’s not your fault Tooru fell. You two know you’re not supposed to climb too high in the trees, and your guard-” She cut herself off, looking around before turning narrowing eyes onto Oikawa, “Tooru, where’s Guard Ito?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” He rubbed his nose against his sleeve, looking from Ushijima to his mother, “who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, standing up and taking both boys by their hands. “You two </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re not supposed to go anywhere without at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>guard. And Tooru you need to stop tricking them into getting lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted, allowing his mother to put his jacket back on him, the pain in his arm almost long forgotten. “Ito isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mama, I want a guard who’s fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guards aren’t supposed to be here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tooru,” The three paused in their leisure stroll, turning to see both Oikawa and Ushijima’s fathers walking up to them, Ushijima’s mother following behind the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted but remained silent, letting his mother drop their hands as he moved to stand closer to Ushijima. The taller boy lit up some upon seeing his parents but remained silent. Oikawa’s mom bowed some to his parents, who returned the favor, sending her soft smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa, however, let a large grin grow on his face, “Hi King and Queen Ushijima! I like your dress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Queen Ushijima laughed and thanked him, while her husband chuckled and rolled his eyes good naturedly. Ushijima’s mother extended her hand forward, “come, Toshi, it’s time we head back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted as his friend left his side, moving to his parents. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but we were gonna put on a play tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And what was this play going to be of, Prince Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, “It’s a surprise! Ushiwaka and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrote </span>
  </em>
  <span>a story!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You two </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrote </span>
  </em>
  <span>a story?” His father's voice caused him to frown some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...we didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>write </span>
  </em>
  <span>it write it, but! We told Aimi what to write and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrote it for us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima’s dad smiled, “Well, next time we come to visit, you two can put the play on for us! I’m sure that gives you both more time to...I dunno, work on costumes and props yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt himself light up. Costumes! And props! How had they forgotten about </span>
  <em>
    <span>those? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He nodded fiercely, gripping his mother’s hand in excitement. His father turned to his mother, face still serious as Ushijima’s parents dusted his clothes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you able to talk to the boys about what we discussed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned and shook her head, “No. There was a small issue and I haven’t gotten to it yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Issue? What issue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Tooru just fell from a tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he break anything?” His mother shook her head, and his father continued, “Then he’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru frowned. Yeah he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>break </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything, but it still </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And now his arm was not it’s normal color! It was weird to him. He wanted to express this concern -- on how people’s skin turned purple when they got hurt and there had to be a healer that could </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>that -- but his father continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes well, now we can address it before the Ushijimas leave.” He turned his gaze to Oikawa who paused, trying to think if he’d done anything recently that called for a scolding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As future King of Aobajohsai, Prince Tooru, it’s your duty to ensure peace and prosperity to your people.” He frowned; he knows that, he’s told that every </span>
  <em>
    <span>week </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his tutor but no one’s bothered explaining what those words </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“and to ensure that we must create bonds and alliances through different means. Yours will be through marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marriage?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, marriage. When you both are of age you and Prince Ushijima will be wed and Aobajohsai and Shiratorizawa will form an alliance, one that strengthens both kingdoms and ensures the protection of all of our people.” He nodded down at his son before promptly turning to the Ushijimas, all three who looked unfazed by this information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He extended his arm, and the four turned to walk from the garden. Oikawa was rooted where he stood. “Mama… what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, kneeling down to be on his level. “You like Toshi, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, “Toshi’s my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “That’s good! Sometimes best friends get married, especially royal best friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t return her smile, “But I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanna </span>
  </em>
  <span>marry Ushiwaka. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why didn’t she understand this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, but as a Prince you sometimes have to do things you don’t want- but since- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He stomped, “That’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair! </span>
  </em>
  <span>In- in the stories they don’t! The prince finds a princess and they fall in love and kiss and get married! I’m not in love with Ushijima!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran a hand through his hair, “Honey, there’s no need to yell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t wanna marry him! I wanna marry a- a- a knight! No- I wanna marry someone who- they- I don’t wanna get married! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him, that works for your alienace!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An alliance, baby, and no, not in the way your father means. It’ll be okay, it’s not for a long time! When you’re both twenty years old you’ll be married! And hey- the wedding will be fun and big and we’ll eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the cake we can!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, eyebrows pinching together in frustration, tears forming in his eyes. “No! I won’t marry him! I hate him! I hate you! I don’t wanna get married to him! Never!” He tore his hand from his mothers, turning on his heels and running back towards the castle, narrowly avoiding running into Ito who had finally found them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Oikawa what- oh! Queen Oikawa, my lady, I’m so sorry, the kids played a small prank on me and managed to escape. Was,” He trailed off, noticing the crestfallen look upon her face, “Uh, is everything alright, my lady?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Queen sent a sad smile to the guard, raising her hand to silence his stuttering, “Everything’s fine, Ito, well… it will be.” She smiled at him as she walked past, following the path her son had run down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be fine. For her son she’d ensure it would be. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update Schedule: Every Monday and Friday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa kept his breath shallow, hood barely reaching his eyes as he surveyed the area from his standing point. The early morning sunlight was casting fuzzy shadows all around, and he knew to stick to them, silent and still. Guards were standing at their posts, looking about, some chatting quietly amongst themselves. He paused, holding his breath as he timed the next rotation of guards. He waited until their footsteps were almost completely gone before he sprinted—  steps silent as he managed to get outside of the castle walls. This entrance was made specifically for deliveries and he had less than a minute before the next batch of guards was to their post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going somewhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelped in fear before biting back a scream, body tense from anticipation. He jumped, arms flailing as he turned, prepared for a fight. He met narrowed brown eyes and sighed, dropping his defensive position as he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was… out for a morning stroll.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba raised an eyebrow. “You? For a </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning</span>
  </em>
  <span> stroll?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa puffed out his chest, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for your information. I wanted to… see… the ducks and turtles before the commotion of the gardeners scared them away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ducks and turtles. In the garden. Which is on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposite </span>
  </em>
  <span>side of where we are, and is in the dead center of the castle’s courtyards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...got lost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re not supposed to go beyond the castle walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, removing the hood from his head. “I just wanted to head to the closest market— meet some people! Maybe make a few friends, buy some souvenirs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>someone here to get you something, you know this.” Yahaba had a point, and while his tone was stern, he made no movements to get the two back into the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” He shrugged, fiddling with the satchel he had stuffed some money into, “Look. I haven’t been outside the castle since I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yahaba, and that was twelve years ago! I don’t know what’s happening in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>kingdom. As the crowned prince I need to know what’s going on with my people!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The scouts report back on everything once the day ends, you can just talk to them if you’re so concerned.” He moved now, arms uncrossing as he grabbed Oikawa’s left wrist gently, tugging him back to the door: Oikawa could hear the incoming guards, and his window of opportunity was closing fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the same and you know that! They report stocks and income as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need to know what’s going on with my people</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yahaba, on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal </span>
  </em>
  <span>level!” He tugged his arm from Yahaba’s grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s not safe for you to go out there, Prince Oikawa, if they- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wearing a disguise!” He flung his arms out, the brown cloth flying down to his sides, “And if you’re so worried you can come with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Yahaba’s wall start to crumble, and the footsteps were getting louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll grab you a disguise to cover your armor and sword- we’ll just meet some people, but some food for those if they need it! Besides,” He crossed his arms, “You know I’ll find a way out. And if I manage to get out and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>come with me, as my personal guard that means you didn’t do your job, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba let out an annoyed growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little- ” He sighed, pinching his nose, “Fine, fine! Let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a quiet cheer before grabbing his friend by the arm, tugging him along the path he’s deemed the safest to get out without being spotted. Well, spotted by anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He knew to calculate for Yahaba’s too good intuition and tracking, and bringing him along was better- he had actually been hopeful to drag a friend out with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two walked hand in hand towards the gates Yahaba groaned, “You’ve been planning this for a while, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” He turned and sent a cheeky smile at the younger male, “And I should have figured you’d catch me before I could leave, oh wait!” He let go of his friend’s hand, grabbing a cloak much similar to the one he was wearing and passed it to Yahaba, “I did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard swearing behind him as he pulled it on over his armor, grumbling the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucky you’re my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hummed in response, taking a deep breath as the two were entirely outside of the castle gates, “Hopefully we befriend someone who can say no to that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> puppy face of yours, and not be intimidated by your stupid empty threats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued down a dirt path through a small patch of woods Oikawa had managed to spot from his window— the telescope he received for his fifteenth birthday ended up being the most useful thing ever. As they walked, he tilted his head, side glancing at his friend,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’d… never actually do something to endanger your job or you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba huffed a small laugh, lightly punching Oikawa’s arm, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. You’re just good at getting people to do what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a Prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prick.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a squawk, sputtering, “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not- </span>
  </em>
  <span>how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yahaba!” The brunette in question laughed, and Oikawa shoved him lightly, as they continued on their journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer they got the more Oikawa could hear the bustling of life—  the sounds of chattering and carts being moved about, horses whinnying and dogs barking. He was almost shaking with anticipation. Yahaba side eyed him but remained quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had met when Oikawa was eight and Yahaba barely six—  his mother, a strong general and powerful woman — had secured him a position in the royal guards and his training started as soon as it was able. It was rare for any castle to begin training kids so young, but the King had grown paranoid in the thought of lacking loyal fighters, and had ordered direct family members to be trained as soon as they were able. Oikawa was delighted to see another boy near his age and was quick to demand Yahaba become his personal guard the older they got. Naturally, his advisors had been hesitant, questioning if that were a good idea. But Yahaba had proved himself, excelling through his classes and training and the close relationship he built with the older boy showed his loyalty. So on Oikawa’s sixteenth birthday Yahaba had been dubbed his personal guard— and the rest was history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shielded his eyes from the sun as they entered the outskirts of the town, following the roads and signs that lead them to the market. Yahaba’s anxiety was curbed some when he turned to his friend, ready to express his worries, but stopped when he saw the excitement shining through his friend's face. The normal fake smirk he had etched on was gone, in its place a genuine smile, one that was a rare sight for even Yahaba to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he shut his mouth. A few hours in the market wouldn’t kill them. It wasn’t unlike the two to disappear for a bit in the castle walls, reappearing near dusk for dinner. No one would question it, hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two passed a cart filled with fruits, all fresh looking, and Oikawa grabbed Yahaba’s arm. “C’mon! Let’s get some fruit for breakfast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba turned his gaze to his friend, “Did you not eat this morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you want an apple or an orange or something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pinched the bridge of his nose, choosing not to enter a petty argument with Oikawa now. They headed to the cart, and Oikawa smiled, a dazzling look that made almost everyone he met swoon. The old lady behind the cart grinned back, standing shakily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning you two, what can I get for ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you as well, ma’am!” Yahaba had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, choosing to carefully survey the people around, ever cautious. “Just an apple and—  what did you want Baba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking back, he frowned at the nickname, “Pear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A red apple and a pear for my...</span>
  <em>
    <span>rude </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend,” He turned back, smiling as the lady handed him the fruit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be 2 copper pieces, please,” Oikawa dug in his bag, shoving the fruit into Yahaba’s chest who responded with a surprised huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed off five copper pieces, thanking her and waving off her concerns of him giving her more than she asked for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For such fresh fruit you should be paid for both the product and your time, it’s no big deal madam!” She smiled, a small, charming look as she thanked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved her praises off with a pleasant grin of his own, and before he could say anything further a loud ruckus pulled their attention. Outside what looked to be a small clothing store a handful of men stood- four older men, all varying in sizes and looks. One, Oikawa assumed him to be the leader, was arguing with the owner of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tolerate this type of bullshit outside </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> shop!” A quick glance to the fruit vendor told him that whatever was happening wasn’t too out of the ordinary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader sneered, a nasty look on his face, “And I will not tolerate the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit </span>
  </em>
  <span>that the kingdom’s pulling! Our queen is dead, our king is ill and our prince is all but missing! And I guarantee if we look into it we can trace it </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>back to those fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owner of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Riku’s Clothing Emporium </span>
  </em>
  <span>stepped forward, grabbing the leader by the scruff of his shirt and shoved him away, “You and your ragtag group of assholes need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave </span>
  </em>
  <span>before I call the guards!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three other men helped up their fallen leader, ready to retreat with figurative tails between their legs. “Whatever Riku, you know I’m right! That monstrous kingdom is the reason behind almost all our problems! A war is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing that can help save our kingdom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group left, leaving a fuming Riku who stormed back into their shop, slamming the door behind them. Oikawa turned back to the fruit vendor who sighed, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that…normal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More or less. There’s a small group of people in the town- some ex-castle workers,” Oikawa tensed some at that statement, “Some just… people down on their luck. They want </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> war with the Maoshiraka kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, and Oikawa spoke up, “But not…a majority of the people here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, a sad smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our king and his father were… more excitable. They were ready to go to war with just about anyone that even looked at them wrong. We haven’t been forced into a war or battles in a little over twenty years. No one here wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> war, to send our family and friends to a pointless fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, he hadn’t fully thought of how often his father and grandfather had sent their people to war. Thanking her once more, he bid her goodbye, taking his apple from Yahaba as the two began eating, watching the people move about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a small, tense silence, Yahaba spoke up, “You shouldn’t spend too much money out here, might get suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes, “I gave her </span>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
  <span> extra copper pieces, I’m able to give them a bit more than what they ask for. It’s not that suspicious. Besides, it made her happy.” He took a bite, nodding back to the lady who </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>appear happier, the smile on her face resting there even after she finished dealing with a different customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba frowned, “I know you want to help as much as you can, but do too much and people will get suspicious. The last thing we need is to be mugged while we’re out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mugged?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The two jumped at the sound of another voice, loud and boisterous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba turned, hands twitching towards his side slightly, hidden from the man in question but easily seen by Oikawa. He stepped forward, grinning at the man who stood before them, eyebrow raised and hip cocked. Yahaba raised an eyebrow as he took in the man's pinkish hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One can never be too careful when out and about!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy rolled his eyes, huffing, sending an almost cocky smirk towards the two of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> God, Yahaba can’t deal with more cocky people today. The man seemed to ponder Oikawa’s statement, however, before he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you’re right about that.  Be mindful of the little ones running about. They’ll snatch whatever they can from your pockets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa frowned. “Kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba stood next to him, shoulders stiff, arms crossed. To the naked eye he seemed barely tense, but Oikawa could sense the distrust and unease radiating from his friend. He was grateful Yahaba came out, not solely for his company, but he knew he was safe with him around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Not all of them- but the odd one out will take the belt from your pants- you wouldn’t even know till your briefs were on display for all to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a small laugh at that, “Well I will admit that’s different than where we’re from.” Yahaba kicked the back of his ankles, face blank as Oikawa winced, sending him a small glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused the man before them to pause, “You two new in town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just passing through, actually. We’ll be gone before the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- ” Oikawa paused, his last name wasn’t very common, and last he knew neither was Tooru, “Hisashi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba sighed, head falling forward some as his eyes shut momentarily. “Yahaba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy pouted, “Aw only last names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s yours?” Oikawa interrupted, smiling as Yahaba had to resist the urge to kick him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanamaki Takahiro! But you two can call me Makki- all my friends do, and I can tell we’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned and Yahaba felt another gray hair sprout from his head. Makki grinned, nodding over his shoulder, “C’mon- I know a great tavern we can grab drinks at before I give you a tour of the market.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A tour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki nodded, “Course! We may be a small market but we have worthwhile sights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not here as </span>
  <em>
    <span>tourists, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we’re merely passing through- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba was ignored as Makki slung an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders, leading him towards a building that one could only assume was their set destination. Yahaba followed, eyebrows furrowed and tension headache building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of the tavern smelled of smoke and booze; and Yahaba was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>impressed in the slightest. Makki paused his walking, arm retracting from around Oikawa’s shoulders, “I know the owner. Let me go make sure the best spots are still open, then I’ll get us some ale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba groaned quietly, eyes rolling as Makki sent them a grin. He turned to walk away and without room to pause, Yahaba’s arm shot forward, grabbing the peach haired man by the wrist and twisting it behind his back. Makki let out a small yelp, and the noise was ignored by the other patrons, most likely used to scuffles like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey man what the hell are you- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel before the two of them. He moved one hand from where he held the pinned arm, grabbing Makki’s opposite hand and twisting the wrist around, forcing the palm open and watching as several coins fell to the ground. Yahaba raised an eyebrow, “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa moved, grabbing the gold and silver pieces with a frown, shoving them back into his bag. Yahaba waited until he had backed up behind him before he released the peach haired man, whose face was a light shade of pink. Yahaba sighed, dusting his hands. “Don’t use the oldest trick in the book next time you try and pickpocket someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki stood, eyes narrowing at Yahaba who stood tall, only an inch shorter than the opposing man. Oikawa was fearful of a fight or argument, and he really didn’t wish to leave the market place so early. He stepped between the two, pushing Yahaba behind him. “Look, why don't we- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takahiro are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki blanched before them, turning some to face the person who had yelled. Yahaba shifted to stand next to Oikawa, both watching as a girl with cropped blonde hair and piercing brown eyes, ones that were narrowed heavily, glared at Makki. “Stop trying to steal from my goddamn customers you rogue wannabe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki crossed his arms, sneering. “They’re the first ones to catch me, not much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wannabe!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turned back to Oikawa and Yahaba, but this time seemed almost sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t lying before. About the tavern or the drinks or the tour. I wasn’t actually fully planning on stealing from you—  well I was, but not that much. You just happened to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>ton in your bag and I got carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba glared heavier, but Oikawa waved a hand. “It’s fine, so long as you don’t do it again, yeah?” He sent a smile towards Makki, and Yahaba did not envy being on the receiving end of that look—  his eyes were calm and his face soft, but anyone could see the power behind it— and from the looks of Makki’s face he understood loud and clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Right, well.” He scratched the back of his neck, “I wasn’t kidding either, about the best table or the ale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to a smaller, round table near the bar, a few inches further from the other tables than what seemed to be average, “I can get the first round, as ya know...an apology. And to try and appease the angry barmaid known as Tanaka Saeko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “It’s no big deal, really!” He reopened his bag, handing Makki the right amount of coins to order a round of ale, and Yahaba wished to smack the idiot upside the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the fear on Makki’s face from earlier, both from Saeko's yelling and Oikawa’s look, gave Yahaba a sense of relaxation. The pair walked to the table, sitting down as Oikawa began to talk about his excitement from actually being </span>
  <em>
    <span>out, </span>
  </em>
  <span>meanwhile Yahaba kept his gaze on Makki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The peach haired male approached the bar, sighing under Saeko’s glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah, they got their money back anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smacked him upside the head, huffing as he yelped. “Only because that one caught you and all but took you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t ‘all but take me out’— “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was even your plan after stealing from them? Ditch them in my tavern and have me clean up your mess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, sliding the money towards her and she filled up three cups. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a fucking dumbass</span>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She leveled him with a glare that had him looking anywhere else, making eye contact with the aggressive one of the two he just met, which caused him to promptly look back at Saeko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you even find those two anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, in the streets. They’re travelers. The taller one seemed naive so I figured they’d be easy to either steal from or...get to bet poorly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned, “Stop trying to rope people into your stupid fighting ring. If you’re caught by a royal guard you know you’re toast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeko, we have our </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> royal guard whose training with our champion- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>think I would blindly welcome </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>one down there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, passing him three cups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice to them. If you get killed because of your rash decisions I gotta deal with Issei’s blubbering, and I think I’d rather hear him gush about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the cups and blew her a kiss and a wink. She pretended to gag and he laughed, making his way back to the table with his new "friends". Makki had learned the ins and outs of betting, and normally couldn’t lose even if he tried. This Hisashi fellow had enough money to lose a few bets, and the way he was ready to follow Makki willingly, it’d be easy to ensure he placed losing bets where Makki took the win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned as he slammed the three cups down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IGs: @hey.hey.heeyyy and @excerptsofalife - come say hi !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So this is the first stop on the tour you promised us?” Oikawa asked as he maneuvered around groups of huddled patrons. The trio pushed through the doors of a small, unassuming building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked around the dark wood room. Shelves were littered with stacks of tea and dusty cups and upon further inspection there didn’t seem to be anyone handling transactions. He turned to Yahaba and raised a brow, but was only met with an annoyed glare in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems…” Oikawa hesitated, reaching for a friendly word, “quaint?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry, business is always slow up here. It's not where the money's at, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki pushed forward, heading toward a cobblestone staircase in the back corner of the shop. He took it two steps at a time before turning midway and staring at the pair at the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Oikawa prepared to take a step down, Yahaba grabbed his arm. Finally, he spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not kidnapping you, if that’s what you think this is. You’ve already made it clear that I wouldn’t win in a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you taking us?” Yahaba repeated, voice stern. Oikawa shot him a scolding look and whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki held up a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Hisashi. I admit that it does seem kind of sketchy, but I promise you this is harmless. Just wanted to introduce you to our humble town’s most popular form of entertainment,” He moved his hand to his heart, “Scout’s honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled back at him before pulling his arm from Yahaba with a dignified huff. With that, he followed Makki down the stairs. Yahaba clenched his jaw before going down as well, sticking close to the prince’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the trio turned the corner, Makki made a grandiose sweeping gesture and announced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the crowned jewel of Aobajohsai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slim hallway opened up into an expansive room. The scent of sweat and dirt hung heavy in the air and the lighting was dim with only a few lanterns mounted above the tables that lined the perimeter. At first, it was relatively unassuming, but the ruckus in the center of the room piqued the prince’s attention. Standing tall among the small crowd of people was a small, padded stage blocked off by a thin rope. Within the rope were a man and a woman pacing around each other, arms up in defense. They each sported a collection of bruises and the man limped slightly as he moved. Oikawa and Yahaba turned to each other with matching quizzical expressions. Before either could speak, the man lunged toward the woman who danced away at a lightning fast speed. While the man stumbled to keep himself from hitting the rope, the woman sent an elbow to the back of his skull and a swift kick to his knees. The man went down with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the woman backed up, finally facing the crowd enough for Oikawa to see the sharp-toothed grin playing across her face. He turned to Makki, who was watching with bright eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is… harmless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without looking at him, Makki replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For us it is. The people in the ring want to be there. All we have to do is throw some money down and enjoy the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba stepped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean this is a gambling den? These places were outlawed years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa elbowed him hard in the side and Makki turned, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you two were just passing through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are!” Oikawa interjected, “But where we’re from they’re outlawed, so we just assumed they were here as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished off his lie with a bright smile. Makki hesitated for a moment before nodding, seemingly satisfied. He waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>illegal, technically. But desperate times call for desperate measures and all that. People need ways to make money and this has proven to work wonders for some. If you know where to place your bets, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, glancing around the room as it grew more and more packed with patrons. A taller man with a pile of black hair pushed by and Oikawa paused, eyeing him with familiarity. He turned to Yahaba, whispering,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see that guy? He looked an awful lot like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kindaichi!” Makki’s deep voice boomed over the crowd and the man in question spun around, grinning. Oikawa’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Yahaba muttered, moving to block Oikawa as much as he could. Kindaichi moved back toward the trio with gusto, apologizing to those he bumped into along the way. He raised a hand in a high five for Makki, yet to notice the two by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man! Where’ve you been?” Makki asked, returning the gesture. Kindaichi shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training has been busy lately, what can I say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Makki replied with a sly smile, “So you haven’t been blowing us off to go hang around that healer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s face grew bright red, his smile turning sheepish as he muttered a light “shut up.” Makki laughed goodnaturedly, patting his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, you’re here now. Oh, Kindaichi! These are my new friends, Hisashi and Yahaba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet y—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally turning to the others, Kindaichi froze, the smile dropping from his face. His eyes shifted frantically between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What,” His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “did you say your names were?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba’s jaw tightened. Without missing a beat, Oikawa pushed forward. Kindaichi’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping. Oikawa stuck out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hisashi Kouta, pleasure to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi slowly returned the handshake, though admittedly with less vigor. He turned back to Yahaba and swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba’s glare intensified. Makki watched the interaction curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two know each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Oikawa spun to face him, wearing a forced grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Like we told you, just passing through,” He turned back toward Kindaichi, “Sorry about this brute, he tends to </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget his manners</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said the last bit through clenched teeth, directing an out-of-character glare toward the other man. Finally, Yahaba sighed and nodded. He looked around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s this about training? Do you fight too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi blanched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no I don’t. I just come here to watch and… learn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Learn</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What’re you </span>
  <em>
    <span>learning </span>
  </em>
  <span>from here?” Yahaba bit out as he scanned the taller boy’s form for any signs that he’d been fighting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least the idiot was smart enough not to wear his uniform here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought bitterly. Oikawa sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think what my friend meant to say was what you could be learning here if you aren’t fighting, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded, biting his tongue. Kindaichi scratched the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean watching the different styles of fighting people use. It’s interesting. Very different from my day job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba and Makki snorted in unison before Makki stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may not fight yet but we’ll convince him to someday, isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi let out a nervous laugh before promptly turning toward the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when is he getting here, Makki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know him better than I do, but soon hopefully. Watching amateurs is getting boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nudged forward, curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is who getting here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Makki put a firm hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our champion, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Champion?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, a ruckus started in the crowd as new contenders made their way to the stage. The first was a relatively unassuming tall man with a deep-set frown. Oikawa sighed, eyes passing over him with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd picked up again as the second contender made his way to the stage, deep chants reverberating throughout the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you boys are ready for a show!” Makki called out, glancing at the others. Oikawa furrowed his brows. The man walked onto the stage, bare back toward the crowd. His fists were wrapped and raised in an acknowledgement to the excited audience. The other man tensed, flexing his hands. The two stalked around each other, switching positions so that the “Champion” faced the crowd at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man stood tall, black hair sticking up every which way. His mouth settled in a determined smirk as he crouched into a fighting stance. He stretched out a hand and a silence fell over the crowd. With a beckoning gesture, he taunted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make this worthwhile, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opponent growled before stalking closer. With a moment’s hesitation he lunged, aiming a sharp jab toward the champion. The man grinned, throwing up an arm to block and using his free hand to shovel a hook into the man’s stomach before pivoting out of the way. As he moved he brought down an elbow between the opponent’s shoulder blades. The other man stumbled, catching himself and recovering. A new sort of anger lit his features as the two continued to stalk around each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd’s noise picked up again, cheering and chanting for their beloved champion. Makki let out a loud laugh, patting Kindaichi roughly. Kindaichi grinned before turning and catching Yahaba’s glare and composing himself. Oikawa tugged on Makki’s sleeve, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?” he exclaimed, gesturing frantically toward the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi Hajime! The backbone of this entire operation!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi let out a strange noise before tugging Makki aside, but Oikawa took no notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi…” He whispered to himself, turning back toward the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opponent had taken a step back, halting his incessant barrage of aimless punching. In that time, Iwaizumi stepped forward, swinging a roundhouse kick to his side. Grunting, the opponent grabbed his calf and twisted, knocking the champion off balance and falling toward the ground face first. As if anticipating the counter, Iwaizumi threw up his forearms and caught himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gasped, causing Yahaba to look toward him. Seeing the prince raise his hands and cover his mouth, the guard rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opponent, now with the upperhand, straddled Iwaizumi’s back, caging him in and putting him in a headlock. The crowd responded accordingly, worried for their champion’s sake. If Oikawa hadn’t been watching so closely he might have missed the faintest grin that passed over Iwaizumi’s features before propelling his torso upwards enough to swing a backfist at his opponent’s temple. The hold on his neck loosened and Iwaizumi flipped their positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you know these two?” Makki asked, eyeing Kindaichi. The younger man clenched his fists nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” he repeated, “that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. The shorter one works at the castle. With. Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki’s jaw dropped slightly, face turning white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean that he’s—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A guard. A</span>
  <em>
    <span> personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s your—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My higher up. Superior officer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki ran a clammy hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are so fucked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping a hold on his opponent’s neck, Iwaizumi pulled the two of them off of the ground and into a standing position. The taller of the two struggled, using one hand to try and pull away the champion’s arm from its position. Unable to dislodge himself, the opponent moved to a new tactic and started a quick succession of jabs to Iwaizumi’s abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna happen!” Iwaizumi grunted before releasing one of his arms, startling his opponent and allowing just enough time for him to send a final uppercut to the man’s jaw. He fell to the ground and Iwaizumi stood tall, raising his arms and yelling in victory. A couple people ran to handle the unconscious opponent while the rest of the crowd cheered. Oikawa grinned, eyes glowing bright, before allowing his own cheers to join the mix. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The theme song for this chapter is 'Fight For Me' from Heathers.</p><p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Iwaizumi Hajime.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s grin had yet to fall from his face, eyes shining as he watched the crowd’s enthusiasm come down from the high it had reached. He completely understood though, he could feel his heart hammering away in his throat— that had been intense</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, tugging on Yahaba’s sleeve, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baba- did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received a side glare from the younger boy, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I saw, Oikawa. We should try and leave soon, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>fighting rings are illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not here on legal business though, and, besides. There’s no </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>harm in,” He stopped himself, faltering at the glare being sent his way, “Okay well </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>there’s some harm in —” Yahaba crossed his arms,  “—We’re not here for legal reasons! That’s enough reasoning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying we turn this place in, I’m saying we head out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>walk around for a bit more, then head back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two quieted themselves as Makki and Kindaichi walked back from where they had been talking. Oikawa honestly hadn’t even noticed that they had wandered off, but he grinned, ready to ask more about this </span>
  <em>
    <span>champion </span>
  </em>
  <span>they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki cleared his throat, “Well now that you two have seen one of our, eh, establishments I suppose now is a good time to head somewhere else! What kind of tour guide would I be if I were to stay in one place too long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded, “For once, I agree with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi wrung his hands, eyes flitting back and forth between his higher up and Oikawa, the later of the two who frowned,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’ve only seen one fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki forced a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you were lucky, you got to see Iwa— uh, our champ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turned back, seeing the empty ring. An older gentleman with a wooden mop cleaned off the ground as the unconscious opponent was being checked over by a few healers. No champion, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to fight again? I want to bet some money on him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba choked, face blanching and mouth agape as he stared at the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If fighting rings </span>
  <em>
    <span>existing </span>
  </em>
  <span>are illegal, then I’m pretty sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>betting </span>
  </em>
  <span>on fighting in fighting rings is illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shrugged, “He seemed like a good person to bet on though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only hope you mean me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair turned, seeing Iwaizumi behind them, a small, yet smug smile on his face as he took in the new comers, “Otherwise all your money could go to waste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Oikawa visibly swoon, and from behind the two he could hear Kindaichi let out a small, pained noise. He was going to get an earful when they were all back at the castle, Yahaba would make </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t often bet, but on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’d put my entire life savings on the line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grinned, a small chuckle falling from his lips, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? You put a lot of faith into a stranger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi wanted to cry. Even with Yahaba’s back towards him he could feel the tension emanating from his higher up. Makki next to him was eyeing the pair before looking back to Iwaizumi, trying to formulate a plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shrugged, “I like to think I have a good sense of judgement. I have a feeling you wouldn’t let me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi paused, head tilting as he took in Oikawa- eyeing him up and down- before crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well- why not put your money where your mouth is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While that sounds good, I should be taking these two somewhere else. They’re tourists passing through and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s eyes lit up and Kindaichi felt his own close in frustration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t mention the word ‘tourist’ in front of scammers, it only makes matters worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes it even better, Makki. A few extra minutes won’t hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi mumbled a quiet, “Won’t it?” wincing as Yahaba turned to send him a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was shaking with excitement, having yet to take his eyes off of Iwaizumi. Yahaba was on the verge of just grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him back to the castle, but he needed to ensure they got out quietly. He couldn’t afford to try and fight off bandits, scammers, and angry drunks by himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume Makki already bragged about me to you two,” Iwaizumi nodded to his pink-haired friend, “But I have yet to learn your names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hisashi Kouta and this is my friend, Yahaba. You were,” He trailed off, watching as a man with blonde hair stalked up to the champion and handed him a cup of water and a loose tunic, “Amazing out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He downed the water and slipped on the shirt as Oikawa prevented himself from focusing in on Iwaizumi’s arms, instead forcing his eyes up. He brought the cup down, handing it to a barmaid who was walking by with an empty tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He nodded, “Years of training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess they don’t call you the champion for nothing, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy beside Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a rather loud sigh, receiving an elbow to the ribs in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not one to throw nicknames or titles around; Makki was the one who started with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba moved closer to Oikawa, eyes trained on the newcomer of the group. His eyes were narrowed but unfocused on those before him and there was something about him that put Yahaba on edge, a gut feeling that this guy could be dangerous past just physical strength. Iwaizumi caught his eye, following his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is Kentaro Kyoutani- he’s my unofficial apprentice.” Kyoutani rolled his eyes, yet under the gazes sent his way Yahaba could see a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki shot forward, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… glad you two have hit it off, but I should really be getting them back to the tavern. Saeko would hate to not see these two before they left. She’d assume I led them to their demise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani snorted, “She’s not wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Makki and Yahaba glared at him, and he sneered back. Iwaizumi cuffed him in the side of the head softly. “Ignore him- he’s a little bitter over the title of ‘Champion’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is the next fight going to be between the two of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he’s lucky, he may have a shot of taking me down in the next few months,” He nodded to where Kindaichi was standing alone, “You met Kindaichi? He’s been coming down here for a few months— idiot all but stumbled across our little gathering here, insisted he learn from the best of us. Been trying to get him in the ring for some weeks now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki dropped his arm from around Oikawa, side-eyeing the younger boy in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Yahaba turned, sending a fake smile towards the taller boy, “A few months huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s eyes widened by a fraction, but Oikawa’s attention remained on Iwaizumi. Makki could feel himself grow more tense by the second, wanting to get the two out of there as soon as he was able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind my asking,” Yahaba turned back to Iwaizumi, who was playfully elbowing the blonde male who looked as if he’d rather be anywhere but where he was, “How long has this ring been a thing? I know where we’re from fighting rings were outlawed a while ago. I wasn’t aware of secret rings until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Been here as long as I can remember. I’m from a neighboring kingdom, came across Makki one of my first nights here. He said I had potential to spare and they could use another fighter down here. Pretty sure he was anticipating me to lose as soon as I stepped foot into the ring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you didn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grinned, “Haven’t lost a single fight yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course, this is all hand to hand combat. I doubt many people here would be skilled with a sword or some essence of magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he turned his gaze to Yahaba. Oikawa elbowed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. He’s a stickler for...rules. And uh, magic.” He cleared his throat, “But I have to say, I’m a bit surprised at the size of this place, I mean, it seems almost as if half the town is down here. You all must be great at advertising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki hung his head, tugging at the ends of his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa, don’t you have another fight to prepare for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was waved off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention back to Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Places like this tend to be some people’s only source of income. Even if you lose a fight, you’re guaranteed a bit of money. Better to tend to a few bruises than to starve for a few more nights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s grin froze on his face, and he blinked a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m...sorry? This is a source of </span>
  <em>
    <span>income </span>
  </em>
  <span>for people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani let out a soft noise, not too far off from the growls the guard dogs made whenever someone got too close to their food or a stranger was too close to the castle walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People need </span>
  <em>
    <span>money, asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba took a small step forward, stopped by Oikawa’s hand grabbing his arm. Iwaizumi frowned at his friend but didn’t reprimand him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyoutani isn’t wrong, a lot of the people here haven’t been able to get work anywhere else. They come down here, place a few bets, enter a few fights, and leave with a bit more than they had before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not go to the castle?” Oikawa’s mouth was working faster than his brain, and behind him Makki slapped his hands up to his face in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean— a big place like that. I, uh, the King and Queen from where we’re from, they would offer people jobs around there. Even if it was merely janitorial work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted, letting out a dry laugh— cold and cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The castle’s been turning people away for almost twelve years. The royal family here is nothing short of pompous rich assholes who only care to stuff their faces with sweets and ensure they don’t lose money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Oikawa and Yahaba blanched, frozen where they stood, eyebrows raised. Kindaichi shut his eyes, fingers moving in a quick Hail Mary, and Makki let out a choked cry into his hands. The pair, however, were ignored by the rest of the group. Kyoutani looked confused by the reponses the two gave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if the King and Queen from where you’re from aren’t like that, I just have yet to meet a royal family member who </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well, one. But here? The Queen’s been gone for years and the King made it near impossible for anyone who isn’t of noble or rich class to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the Prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about him? No one’s seen him outside of the castle walls since he was a child. He’s just another spoiled rich kid who will take the throne after his daddy dies. If he hasn’t seen what’s happening with his people how’s he supposed to change it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt smug, hurt, angry, and confused. Smug because, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yahaba he needed to go out to see his people, see their struggles. The rest because this pretty fighter was insulting him </span>
  <em>
    <span>to his face.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked from Iwaizumi to the crowd, eyeing Kindaichi who looked close to tears behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Kyoutani mumble under his breath, “He doesn’t plan on changing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said people here did this because they couldn’t get jobs anywhere else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shrugged, “Most of them, yeah. The older folk here had gone to the castle a few months prior, once the King had begun to fall ill. They had hoped to meet with the Prince or something, see if he was different. Said they got to the castle before his Advisor had come out and turned them all away, saying the Prince had no time to meet with commoners over something they weren’t fit for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyebrows furrowed, and he turned to look at Yahaba, who looked equally as confused. He hadn’t been told of that instance at all. The gears in his head began to turn as he took in the patrons of the ring. There were no clear signs of weapons, no guards keeping watch for trouble. Yahaba’s eyes went wide, recognizing the look on his friend’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, whatever you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was ignored. Oikawa quickly spun on his heel, marching with determination towards the fighting ring. He brushed past people, muttering small apologies as he bumped into them, earning small smiles and confused looks as this unnamed stranger made his way to the ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cocked his head as he watched Hisashi walk away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's planning on signing up to fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi looked from where he was headed to Yahaba, eyes wide and face fearful.</span>
</p><p><span>“What is he—”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I don’t know.” Yahaba’s voice was strained, and he wasn’t sure if he should run after Oikawa or wait to see what all happened.</span></p><p>
  <span>Makki wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. He had led a royal guard into their underground, very illegal fighting ring. And now the royal guard’s friend— who may </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>be of importance— was heading towards the center of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa came up to the ring, moving the ropes some to step in, he stood tall. Shielding his eyes from the harsh light he shifted so he was standing in the center, and soon the room had begun to quiet. Hushed concern and confused phrases went around as all eyes turned to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba let out a small gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodmorning, everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi moved to stand next to Yahaba, mirroring his fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has come to my attention that many of you come here, likely daily, in order to earn a steady income for yourself and family. Though the income can be quite small, you all are determined. I believe I have a solution to help you all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba started moving forward, grabbing Kindaichi by the arm, “You bring any of your shit with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh- no. I left it… in a locker… back at the castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba swore he felt a vein in his head twitch. He let out an annoyed growl, using his hands to rip the side of his cloak open and unsheathing his sword, shoving it towards Kindaichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah what the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the surprised yells from beside them, Yahaba and Kindaichi made their way towards the stage, ready to either stop Oikawa or defend him if he got himself into trouble. As they tended to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I hear many of you had headed to the castle seeking jobs. I know the King and Queen— well, Queen mostly— used to have audiences with the people. Many staff were people from the towns who needed steady income, and I understand that has not been an option for quite some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki stepped forward from where he was standing, eyebrows furrowing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanamaki-” He tensed, “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I,” He met the glare from Iwaizumi and felt himself stiffen, “So. The new guy… with the sword… appears to be, well, a member of the royal guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa continued, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However I can tell you all this: When you had been told by the Advisor that the Prince wasn’t seeking an audience and calling you all inept, those were not words from the Prince himself. I can promise you all here and now that I can guarantee you a meeting to discuss being given a job inside the castle. It may not be something as grand as being a guard or a ranger, but I can promise you those jobs come with steady income, protection, food, medicine, and more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few murmurs from the crowd and Yahaba and Kindaichi had made their way to the stage. They stayed low and off to the side, vigilant as they watched the audience. Kindaichi’s grip on the sword was firm and Yahaba stood with loosely clenched fists, small flames beginning in his palms as they waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone from the audience yelled out, “Oh yeah? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>can guarantee us an audience with the Prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled, eyes flashing with mischief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already have, kind sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba looked at Kindaichi, mouthing the words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m gonna kill him.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa moved swiftly and for a brief moment the two guards wondered if he had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>training </span>
  </em>
  <span>for this moment. He grabbed the bottom of his cloak, pulling it up and over his head, barely tousling his hair as he dropped the brown cloth onto the ground next to him. Gasps and exclamations rang about and towards the back of the room,  Makki, Iwaizumi, and Kyoutani’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the stage, Oikawa stood, hands on his hips, confidence and determination flowing through him. He hadn’t changed from the clothes that had been laid out for him that morning, though he had desperately wanted to. Now, however, he was grateful he hadn’t. The outfit was white and turquoise, the kingdom’s colors, but his waistcoat was what caught everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sat clearly on his left shoulder was a round, silver emblem with the crest of the royal family engraved on it. It reflected off the lights, almost blinding to look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is- Is he…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried stealing from the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already had your initial meeting,” Oikawa’s voice was calm and collected as he stared out into the audience, “And I’m here to ensure that all that wish will get their succeeding meeting with me to discuss further employment. After all,” He turned toward where he remembered coming from, locking eyes with the shocked champion,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I don’t try and help my people, what kind of Prince does that make me?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The volume of the crowd erupted, a combination of excitement and confusion. Questions were shouted up to where Oikawa stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been this entire time?”</span>
</p><p><span>“What is the pay?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Why should we trust you?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Yahaba and Kindaichi moved in closer as a precaution, keeping the audience at a distance. Oikawa looked about, thoughtful, before holding up a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you all that any questions you have about the positions will be answered at the supplementary meetings. As for trust, I know that you fell on hard times and had no one to come to your aid so your faith in me might be weak, but I intend to do what I can to restore it, I only ask that you give me the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd began to settle at his words, listening intently. Yahaba felt the tension in his shoulders begin to release. If there was one thing Oikawa was good at, it was charming people. The prince continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My intention in coming to the village today was simply to learn. To see the people I am meant to serve once I inherit my father’s throne since I have been distant for so long. I can assure you that had I known of the economic circumstances going on I would have acted much sooner and I hope you all can forgive me for being ignorant for so long. In a week’s time, any interested parties should come to the castle and we will discuss employment in more depth, I assure you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his closing statement, Oikawa gave a dazzling, yet sincere smile and nodded, stepping down. The two guards flanked him, protecting him from a possible swarm. Yahaba extinguished the flames in his hands, careful not to injure anyone. They walked through the crowd with relative ease, most citizens keeping a respectable distance. A more intoxicated man grabbed Oikawa’s hand as he passed, squeezing tightly and slurring words that sounded like gratitude. Oikawa smiled at him before Yahaba stepped in, putting one hand on the man’s shoulder and using the other to loosen his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached their earlier group, the trio were met with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Oikawa laughed lightly, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful, you might get stuck that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocking them out of their reverie, Oikawa saddled up to Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” he drawled out, “You wouldn’t happen to be interested in a guard position, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I don’t work for royalty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll call it a difference of opinion, that work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Oikawa could bite back, Yahaba stepped forward, eyeing Kyoutani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? You fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brooding boy crossed his arms tight, sneering,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not for you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, elbowing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there, tiger,” he muttered before turning back to the guard, “He’s a damn good fighter, could easily give me a run for my money one day. Not to mention he has this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>unique </span>
  </em>
  <span>skill set that really helps him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani’s face flushed crimson, momentarily dropping his act. Yahaba raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That so? And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to utilize it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi slung an arm over the younger boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid not. Kyoutani has convinced himself that he needs to follow in my footsteps through and through, even when </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” He jostled Kyoutani,  “—Opportunities arise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani shoved off the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>following in your footsteps</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just don’t want to become a lapdog to the royal family!” He growled before turning and storming towards the stairs. The others froze, watching as he left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, did I… do something?” Oikawa asked. Iwaizumi let out a long-suffering sigh, running a hand down his face. Makki shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just like that sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Iwaizumi interjected, “Would be my cue to go. Good luck, Princey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a mock salute, he turned on his heel. Oikawa blinked, unprocessing for a moment before—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Yahaba said as Oikawa ran after the champion. He followed after him, casting a quick glance at the two left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi,” He growled, “Let’s go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wide eyed, the inferior nodded and picked up the pace. Makki tailed after them, confused. By the time the trio reached the outside of the shop, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were already in a heated debate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could at least try and convince him! He listens to you, clearly.” Oikawa argued, gesturing to Kyoutani, stood begrudgingly beside Iwaizumi who had a grip on his shirt. Iwaizumi snorted.</span>
</p><p><span>“He listens to me when it's convenient, and if you think I am going to force anyone to put their life on the line for you then apologies, your highness, but you’re sorely mistaken.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Oikawa let out an indignant scoff.</span></p><p>
  <span>“What is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me, exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a problem with you, just your type. No one I know would willingly join your fight, no matter how noble you think it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two froze, turning toward the voice. Makki stepped forward, pushing through equally as shocked Yahaba and Kindaichi. Oikawa sized him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>would?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Iwaizumi repeated, incredulously. Makki nodded, standing tall. Yahaba blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a thief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a ranger by trade, actually. Thievery is only a supplement in slow seasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed and stepped toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A ranger? Are you any good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best one in town.” Looking at the others, he humbled himself. “Look, is what you said true? About the pay and protection?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then yeah, I’d like in, if you’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing a hand on his shoulder, Oikawa smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be perfect, thank you Makki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s someone else who’d be interested in this, too.” He upturned his neck to look at Iwaizumi. “You know he would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi paused before sighing in defeat. The others watched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he would be. It’s a bit of a trek, though,” He shifted his attention towards Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’re up for it, Princey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba clenched his jaw, annoyance from the fighter’s incessant jibes at his friend beginning to grate on him. He opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped by Oikawa letting out a confident chuckle. Quirking an eyebrow, the prince retorted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t underestimate me, Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former froze momentarily before scoffing, spinning to walk away. The group began to follow before Makki jogged to the front, catching Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I wasn’t kidding earlier about swinging back by the tavern to keep Saeko off my ass. Also, there’s someone there that I think should join us. He’s good for group morale, it's kind of his thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Yahaba repeated. Makki nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the tavern is his day job but he’s good for entertainment. Very charming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, like a bard?” Oikawa asked, excitement leaking into his voice. Makki made an affirmative noise as Iwaizumi and Kyoutani chuckled. Kindaichi sighed from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t say that to his face.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa and Yahaba found themselves back in the tavern— their small, ragtag group growing by the hour. Saeko, the bartender who they learned was also the owner, was staring slack-jawed at their group. Well, slack-jawed at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa, </span>
  </em>
  <span>specifically. Kindaichi was avoiding eye contact, doing his best to hide behind Yahaba, but given the younger boy's height made it difficult. Kyoutani stood next to Iwaizumi, arms crossed and an almost childlike pout on his face. Makki had the decency to appear sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we- “</span>
</p><p><span>“Hanamaki what the </span><em><span>fuck </span></em><span>did you do?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>He let out an offended noise, “Why do you assume I’ve </span><em><span>done </span></em><span>something?”</span></p><p>
  <span>She pointed to Oikawa, “Takahiro, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull over on me, but that’s the goddamn royal symbol on this kid’s shoulder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki blew air into his cheeks, puffing them up as he thought of how to respond to Saeko, before he settled on, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell me you did something stupid— I don’t have enough money to bail you out of jail if you got into trouble with some royal guards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted, “Why do you assume I got into trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent him a pointed look and he faltered, rubbing the back of his neck. Oikawa stepped up, sending her a blinding smile, teeth on display as she turned her gaze towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not in trouble, no need to worry.” He slung an arm over Makki’s shoulder, squeezing once before adding, “He didn’t even successfully rob me- that much you saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of responding she leveled Hanamaki with a glare that sent shivers up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saeko, please—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba cut him off, adding insult to injury, “Besides, if he had been arrested there’s no amount that can bail someone out for treason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words Makki’s face went blank, eyes glazing over as he realized all what his actions could have led him to. Saeko shook her head, turning to angrily scrub at the spot on the bar before her, before she froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Treason?” She met Oikawa’s gaze, “So you’re not just...any higher up. You’re, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>higher up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, leaning his head to bump against the pink haired man’s, “Oikawa Tooru, crowned prince. And you’re Saeko, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her jaw was slightly open, but she managed to nod. “Y-Yes. Thanks for not arresting my friend. He’s a dumbass, but he’s harmless, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cleared his throat  and Oikawa shifted his gaze to look at the brooding man. Since their little squabble outside of the ring minutes ago, the black-haired man had moved to the opposite side of the group, almost childishly avoiding Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he here yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeko’s dumbfounded look changed, and she nodded, “But he just got here,” She pointed at Makki, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave him be. I don’t need to catch you two making out in the supply closet again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his hands in mock surrender, “That was one time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani groaned quietly, muttering a soft, “Gross,” under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wooden door behind Saeko opened, and another figure entered, pausing as he met several gazes- some curious, some excited. This man was taller than the others in the group- curly black hair being held back by a white handkerchief, eyebrows raising ever so slightly as his brown eyes took in the group standing by the bar. He scanned through each person, pausing on Oikawa slightly, before squinting at Makki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki’s mouth fell open in offense, shrugging Oikawa’s arm off and throwing his hands up, “Why does everyone assume I’ve done something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man nodded his head towards Oikawa, who had to stifle a laugh. Yahaba side eyed him, and he pretended not to see it. Makki let out a defeated sigh, and Saeko tilted her head, an almost cocky smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I may or may not have tried to rob this guy,” He clapped a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, “Who happens to be the crowned prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed, closing his eyes, “This is why I can’t leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He grumbled, “I wasn’t successful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyeing the guy who looked almost too tired to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the bard that Makki was telling us about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment the question left his lips Iwaizumi burst into laughter, startling Oikawa and Yahaba. Saeko snorted and moved away from the group, heading to tend to her customers as the rest of the group worked to stifle their laughter—  even Kyoutani was chuckling to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bard, however, looked less than amused, face turned full scowl as he glared at Makki, who threw his hands up in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t the one who called you a bard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he said you were an entertainer of sorts.” Oikawa supplied, grinning some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bard by </span>
  <em>
    <span>trade, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I guess. I just tend to help Saeko here, and keep that idiot out of trouble,” He nodded towards Makki, who pouted in response, “Last time I touched an instrument was years ago. I’m Matsukawa Issei. You can call me Mattsun if you want, lord knows everyone here does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that the introductions are aside,” Yahaba spoke up, shifting weight from foot to foot, “Can we get going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun frowned, “Get going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah! Mattsun! Love of my life, apple of my eye, sweetheart—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki let out a deep breath before launching into his story, barely pausing for a breath between words, summarizing with added drama about Oikawa’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>brave </span>
  </em>
  <span>speech about job openings, coming to an end with him taking the job and the necessary trip that was up and coming, “But we also figured our dear blueberry would jump on the opportunity. So we were planning on heading over there to talk to him, and I wanted you to come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun frowned, “My shift just started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi scowled, “You know he hates when you call him that Makki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeko had been near enough to eavesdrop, placing down an empty jug on the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might as well go- doesn’t seem to be a busy night. You know your idiot may get into more trouble if you’re not with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made eye contact, and a wave of annoyance flashed over his face before he sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel loved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried robbing the crowned </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mattsun moved from behind the bar, coming to stand next to the group, and Oikawa had to hide his laughter as he realized Mattsun’s height made both Iwaizumi and Kyoutani appear much shorter, “You have no room to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki pouted, but nodded, letting out a small huff, “Yeah. Hey, Saeko, can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off as a cloth bag was quickly flung at him, barely allowing him to catch it before it hit the ground. He wasn't so lucky in catching his bow and quiver full of arrows- wincing as they smacked him in the face. “Thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her palm towards him, face stoic as his grin fell. He grumbled, handing the bag to a snickering Mattsun before placing a handful of coins into her hand. She smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a safe trip!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beginning of the walk to the outskirts of the town was relatively uneventful. There had been a small argument between Yahaba and Oikawa, the pair realizing that Oikawa walking around without a cloak would draw a lot of eyes, as he had left his in the fighting ring. They finally settled when Mattsun offered to loan one of his old, worn ponchos to him. It stopped at his knees, but it covered the flashiness of his outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the first hour, Oikawa had maneuvered himself to be standing near Iwaizumi, choosing to ignore the look of annoyance that was present on his face. Yahaba was walking behind them, keeping a close eye on Oikawa and ensuring no bandit or mugger were to jump out and bring him harm. Kindaichi stood in front of them, quietly listening in on Mattsun and Makki’s hushed conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a small hum, gaining the attention of Iwa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who are we paying a visit to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No immediate answer, and Oikawa prepared himself to ask again— maybe change his tactic. Iwaizumi spoke before he could do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just </span>
  </em>
  <span>a friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to glare at the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “He’s basically my brother. He’s a strong sorcerer and a damn good fighter,” He turned to face ahead, “Kid could use some type of good opportunity in his life. Figured this was better than nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a small laugh, “A sorcerer, hear that Yahaba? You may have an apprentice soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba groaned, “I can’t deal with you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>train someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani titled his head, studying him for a moment, “You’re a sorcerer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best sorcerer ever!” Oikawa spun some, walking backwards as he spoke directly to a now scowling Kyoutani, “Baba’s been my personal guard for a few years now- he’s the only one who I haven’t been able to shake yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa please turn around, you’re gonna—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His foot caught on a root and he let out a yelp, stumbling backwards before he managed to catch himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “—trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group paused as Oikawa turned back around, sending a sheepish smile out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “Thought princes were literally trained to be graceful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he was,” Yahaba pushed his back slightly, “He was just never good at those classes. Only prince I’ve ever met with two left feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From up ahead, Kindaichi let out a small laugh, stifling it behind his hand. Oikawa sent a small glare towards the taller boy. Yahaba turned his attention to him, quickly sobering the laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you’re off the hook- wait until Watari learns where you’ve been heading off to for the past few months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s shoulders shot to his ears as he froze, turning fearful eyes to Yahaba, “You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba shouldered him to continue walking, following Makki and Mattsun who were slowing their pace, small smiles on their faces as they continued to bicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they know they way I assume?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi frowned, studying Oikawa for a moment, “Yes? Why else would we be following them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>blueberry </span>
  </em>
  <span>being your brother-friend, I assumed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>be the pack leader. Though I can understand why you couldn’t be, you don’t seem much like a leader Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caused several people to pause, and Iwaizumi blanched for a second, blinking rapidly before squinting his eyes, “The hell did you just call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled, a faux innocent look on his face, “Iwa-chan! Figured since we’re going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>good friends, I should come up with some nicknames!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi let out a noise, something akin to a sneer, and looked as if he may lunge forward in a moment’s notice. Oikawa took that as his cue to move forward, slinging his arm over Makki’s shoulders to be out of arm's reach of his now angry ‘Iwa-chan’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba pat Iwaizumi on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t escape that nickname now- he’s been calling me Baba since I was ten. He lives off of pettiness and spite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani snickered at the annoyed look on Iwa’s face, cheeks red and eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a fucking angry hedgehog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>start!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneered, dodging the half-hearted punch sent his way, standing on the opposite side of Yahaba who looked more relaxed than he had at the tavern. Up ahead, Mattsun and Oikawa had entered a deep discussion, as had Kindaichi and Makki— the former looking flustered while the latter looked smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the trees began to thin out in density, Iwa caught sight of familiar bushes, branches that had been just recently trimmed and picked. He could smell the faint smell of smoke, seeing the thin gray wisps moments after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Makki turned, sending a playful wink his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa rolled his eyes, arms crossing as Oikawa fell away from the couple up front, eyes catching sight of some bird up in a tree. Following his gaze he saw a rather large crow, holding what looked to be some type of flower in its beak. The two seemed to be having a staring contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwa purposely bumped into him, “It’s a crow, Princey, not sure how many creatures you’d see outside of your castle walls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>what a crow is, dipshit.” He reeled back some at the Prince’s blunt words, meeting his glare with an even gaze, “I was trying to see what flowers it had in its mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beak, first of all,” He squinted, studying the color, “Looks like a lilac? Why? You wanna go flower picking after this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grumbled, not dignifying him with a response as he moved to stand next to Yahaba, who seemed to be trying to start a one sided conversation with Kyoutani. As the small cottage came closer into sight, Iwaizumi caught sight of a familiar tuft of red hair flashing by the window. He grinned, despite himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cottage door swung open, a resounding cracking sound as it slammed heavily onto the outside wall. Yahaba jumped, sharp eyes turning to where the noise had come from- barely having time to process a blur of red, white and purple went past him- and Iwa had seconds to put his arms out before he was barreled into, breath being knocked out of him as the solid mass hit his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey brown eyes peered up at him with excitement, and he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy, chuckling once he gained his breath back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Shoyo, is Tobio here?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something the newcomers learned very quickly was that Shoyo talked </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As he led the group into the stone cottage he rambled to Iwaizumi, who nodded diligently along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we haven’t come into town recently, Kageyama has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> focused on studying we haven’t done much of anything. He barely remembers to eat half the time. I have to drag him to the table like ‘Hey idiot, you can’t become some</span>
  <em>
    <span> powerful sorcerer</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you can’t take care of yourself’! He’s so ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi chuckled and Makki pushed forward, ruffling the ginger’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Hinata! Nothing has changed much, anyways. This guy is still kicking ass, as per usual.” He said, gesturing to Iwa. Shoyo grinned brightly before taking in the rest of the group. His eyes fell on Yahaba and Oikawa, who stood toward the back of the group, unwilling to intrude. He glanced back at Iwa, curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath before gesturing to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yahaba and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows furrowed as he hesitated. Noticing his unease, Oikawa stepped forward and plastered on a grin. He stuck out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Shoyo, I’m Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata shook his hand before freezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Oikawa as in… as in the royal family? That Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend and I are looking for people interested in guard positions at the castle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorter boy turned back to Iwaizumi, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi held up a hand, cutting him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not. I brought them here because we thought Tobio might be interested.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded. Gesturing to the small hallway behind him, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go drag him out here. You all can just… wait here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, he darted out of the room. The others stood frozen for a moment before Mattsun broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That went well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Kyoutani snorted and Makki struggled to restrain his own loud laughter, moving to lean heavily on his boyfriend. Iwaizumi rubbed his temples, grumbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The poor kid looked like he was about to pass out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked at Yahaba and Kindaichi, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This only spurred on the others’ laughter, Kindaichi breaking out into a grin of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry sir, but you seem to forget that meeting royalty is a big deal to most people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa mouthed an ‘oh’ while Yahaba patted his shoulder. The group settled slightly, listening to what sounded like muffled bickering coming from a room down the hall. Oikawa ambled up to stand next to Iwaizumi, cocking his head to stare down the hall with him. He glanced back and forth between the two for a moment, watching the concerned set of Iwaizumi’s jaw clench. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he relaxed even a little bit he’d be even more attractive,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa thought, face flushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do. You. Mind?” the fighter gritted out, casting a scowl in his direction. Oikawa took a dutiful step back, hands in slight surrender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Iwa-chan, but you were just staring at that empty hallway </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> intensely I was worried you’d seen a ghost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you quit it with the ridiculous nickname?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Oikawa responded, grinning. Iwaizumi sighed deeply, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the door at the end of the hall opened, revealing an excited redhead and an annoyed raven-haired boy trudging behind him. Dragging Kageyama into the room, Hinata announced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finally convinced him to get off his butt and say hi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi grinned, reaching out to pull Kageyama into a tight embrace. Though reluctant at first, the boy eventually relaxed and returned the hug, a small smile of his own appearing. Oikawa watched the interaction fondly. Seeing Iwaizumi— perpetually angry, brute Iwaizumi— smiling so genuinely at the boy caused Oikawa’s own sanguine grin to soften into something more sincere. Iwaizumi pulled back, holding Kageyama at an arm’s length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I haven’t been over, you two holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fine, didn’t even miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi laughed, loud and jovial. It was unlike the sarcastic laughter Oikawa had previously heard and it took a moment for the prince to compose himself upon hearing the outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a little shit, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fighter nudged Kageyama, who returned the gesture. Behind them, Yahaba cleared his throat. The immediate tense of Iwa’s shoulders did not go unnoticed by Oikawa and he had to refrain from yelling at his guard. Instead, he waited as Iwa gestured toward the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Tobio, obviously you know some of these idiots—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Makki and Mattsun interjected. They were quickly ignored. Kageyama raked his gaze across Yahaba and Oikawa, a stare much harsher than the one previously given by the redhead. Iwaizumi continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this is Yahaba, he’s a guard at the castle, and his charge… Prince Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen froze and Oikawa could see the gears turning in his head before he moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t bow,” the prince pleaded, “Any friend of Iwaizumi is a friend of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama opened his mouth to speak but felt woefully ill prepared, stuck in silence. Oikawa nodded toward Yahaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually think it would be best if my friend explained our reasons for being here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba shot a look at Oikawa who smiled reassuringly before stepping back. The blond sighed, moving toward Kageyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are trying to recruit promising people to join the guard and your friends here seem to think that is something you’d be interested in. I understand that you’re a sorcerer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded curtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you any good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I like to think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Iwaizumi chimed in. The others nodded in agreement. The other teen moved up front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the best! Tobio works harder than anyone at perfecting his magic; you would be lucky to have him on your side!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama flushed red, squeezing the boy’s hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dumbass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata stuck his tongue out, rubbing where he had been pinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just telling the truth, you jerk. You’re always selling yourself short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not—</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey lovebirds, maybe chill out on the flirting?” Mattsun called out. Makki leaned into him, snickering. Iwaizumi shot a glare in their direction and they quieted. Kageyama turned back toward Yahaba, who watched the whole ordeal with a raised brow. He held up his hands and, without much thought, produced a small flame in the palm of each. He rotated, the sparks dancing around his fingers and going out before they landed on anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a sorcerer!” Hinata exclaimed, eyes wide and glowing. Yahaba nodded before eyeing Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to show me what you can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama froze, looking around the curious faces in the room. His throat began to close up, face paling. Without a word, Hinata slipped his hand into Kageyama’s and squeezed. The taller teen snapped his eyes down before locking eyes with the other. Hinata nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He punctuated the statement with another squeeze of their hands and then stepped back and faced Kageyama completely. The others watched and Kageyama took a deep, albeit shaky breath and raised his hands toward the other teen. After a moment of concentration, Hinata disappeared. Oikawa was unable to hold back his loud gasp, rushing toward where the redhead had been previously standing. All he found was chilled air. He whirled around on Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he? Can you bring him back? How did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s response was interrupted by a mop of red hair popping up outside of the cottage window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here!” Hinata waved. He bounced through the door a moment later, finding his way back to Kageyama’s side. The others watched him warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re covered in dirt,” Kyoutani said, gesturing to his stained hands and knees. Hinata shrugged, shouldering Kageyama playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a little hard to stick the landing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… really impressive. Hinata was right, you were selling yourself short.” Yahaba said, an entertained smirk dancing across his face. Kageyama flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-Thank you, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. I will say, the guard could really benefit from having someone like you. Would that be something you’ll consider?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kageyama replied instantly, before faltering, “I mean, yes I’ll join. I don’t need to think about it. If you’ll have me, I’ll join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned, clapping a hand on Yahaba’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fantastic! How long would you need before coming to the castle? We can make arrangements! Would you come too, little red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, I’m nowhere near done with my own studies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have stuff I’d want to take care of first, it would probably take a few weeks? A month at most. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba smiled, reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, take care of what you need to. I’m sure Kindaichi here will keep you updated on everything happening. Isn’t that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group turned toward the other guard who froze under the stares before giving a thumbs up. Yahaba sighed, rolling his eyes. Turning back toward Kageyama, he shook his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded, thanking him. After a pause, Iwaizumi stepped forward. Clasping his hands together, he announced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well, that was a fun little adventure but if we’re done here I’m sure the Prince really must be returning to his castle—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa made a face.</span>
</p><p><span>“I’m not in any rush.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Iwaizumi scoffed.</span></p><p>
  <span>“You may not be, but some of us have jobs we need to get back to. Time is money, your highness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Hinata, who had managed to slip between the two without their notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re looking for more recruits, I suggest checking out Sugawara’s Medicinal Shop. Plenty of towns people go through there every day; it’d be a great place to spread the word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned, looking up at Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! Then it’s settled, that’ll be our next stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never agreed to that,” Iwaizumi argued, rubbing his temples. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he couldn’t deal with much more of this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. From behind him, Makki made a noncommittal sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Hajime, it’s just a little bit further. Not like the town's gonna burn down if you’re back a little later than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shot a glare in the ranger’s direction, the heat behind it dimmed due to his growing headache. The others waited with baited breaths as he closed his eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cheered and without a moment’s thought or hesitation, swooped down to plant a brief thank you kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek. Without giving the man time to react, he danced away, excitedly chatting with Hinata about </span>
  <em>
    <span>who this Sugawara was</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>what exactly is Hinata studying that’s keeping him from coming along</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi blinked, cheeks burning as he watched the prince move from one side of the room to the other, completely unaware of the trainwreck he left in his wake. Mattsun let out a low whistle, leaning into his line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how about that, Iwaizumi? Looks like you’ve gone and won yourself a prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iwa-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’ve finally found your knight in shining armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, both of you,” Kyoutani grumbled, knocking into the pair and causing them to trip into each other. Iwaizumi settled his jaw and straightened up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be outside,” He muttered before walking out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others watched him leave, Makki and Mattsun still laughing into each other. Hesitantly, Kindaichi made his way toward Kageyama and tapped his shoulder. Kageyama turned, his brow raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” the taller teen swallowed, face flushed, “before we go, would I be able to take some flowers? From your garden?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama paused, processing the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked, slowly. Kindaichi groaned, gesturing about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect us to be going by Sugawara’s and I can’t show up empty-handed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pleaded. After a moment, a conspiratorial smile grew on Kageyama’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for the healer, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi nodded quickly. Kageyama made an affirmative noise before turning his head.</span>
</p><p><span>“Hey Shoyo, can you run to the garden real quick? Kindaichi needs a bouquet.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Hinata’s head snapped up, gasping.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really? It’s for Kunimi, right? I knew it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, the redhead ran out the door. Kindaichi groaned, putting his face into his hands. Oikawa ambled over, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kunimi I’ve been hearing so much about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Kindaichi moaned, voice muffled by his hands. The others in the room laughed. At the commotion, Iwaizumi came back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, why is Shoyo frantically cutting flowers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our little Kindaichi is trying to woo a boy,” Oikawa responded, nudging the teen playfully. Makki and Mattsun wiped away a few fake tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They grow up so fast,” Makki cried before dissolving further into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata returned, shoving the bouquet into Kindaichi’s hands while rambling about its contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s violets for innocence, mallows for romance, and Bleeding Hearts for love and protection—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mixed those up,” Oikawa cut in. The shorter boy paused, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The flower meanings,” the prince continued, “You mixed them up. Mallows represent love and protection, Bleeding Hearts for romance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!” Hinata grinned. He scratched the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to give you some lilacs too, for first love, but I can’t spare any right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi nodded along, eyes glazed over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not going to remember any of this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Oikawa thought, miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded throughout the room as a bundle of black swooped through the open window. Something soft dropped onto Oikawa’s head before the bird landed dutifully on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, much to his surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the crow from earlier?” Oikawa asked, fishing whatever had fallen out of his hair. Pulling his hand down he noticed a single lilac and smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was right, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to Kindaichi and folded the flower into the bouquet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, now it’s complete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata rushed to Iwaizumi’s side, trying to coax the bird off of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feathers, come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he begged, sticking his hand out for the bird to perch on. Iwaizumi looked a bit pale as he tried to slowly push Feathers forward. Instead of cooperating, the crow let out an indignant squawk before snapping at the fighter’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You named the bird… Feathers?” Kyoutani asked, watching from the back corner of the room. Yahaba stifled a laugh. Kageyama sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. He did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Hinata managed to save Iwaizumi and the group filed out of the homely cottage. The friends hugged and said their goodbyes, Hinata asking Iwaizumi to “say hello to Yachi for me, if she’s there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teens watched as the group began to head back down the dirt path, following the lead of Makki and Mattsun once again. Kindaichi walked with them, clearly nervous and tired of being picked on by the older two. Yahaba continued to walk with Kyoutani and Oikawa couldn’t tell if they were actually talking or just letting silence hang between them like old friends. The prince, himself, hung back and walked near Iwaizumi, who stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After thirty minutes of walking, Oikawa finally broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why do those two live on their own? They seem pretty young to be all the way out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi side-eyed him, hesitating. Eventually he sighed and raked a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t live there alone, technically. It’s Hinata’s dads’ house, but they run a shop closer to town that has a living quarters on the second floor. That’s where they are more often than not. Them and Hinata’s little sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… Kageyama? What about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter?” Iwaizumi snapped. Oikawa jolted, looking down. After a few minutes of silence, Iwaizumi spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t— </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have anyone. I found him taking up odd jobs for money when I first came to the kingdom. He lived with his grandfather until he died and then… he had been on his own for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You helped him,” Oikawa stated. Iwaizumi nodded, swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one should have to fend for themselves like that, especially not a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa agreed, shoving his hands into his pockets. He kicked at the dirt, unsure of how to continue the conversation from there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Iwaizumi started, voice much lighter than before, “What was with the flower facts back there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re unable to leave your home for twelve years, you find ways to entertain yourself. For me it was learning. I think I’ve read every book in our library at least once by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were so bored that you just decided to study? And study flowers, at that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh… well, alright then,” Iwaizumi said, seemingly satisfied. Oikawa smiled at him once again, chest feeling lighter than it had all day. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hike to Sugawara’s Medicinal Shop was quick— almost too quick for Oikawa’s liking. Iwaizumi had initiated a bit of a conversation with him, be it about Oikawa’s random knowledge with flower language and the almost forced conversation about Kageyama, but a conversation nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The outside of Sugawara’s shop was quaint: windows with vines winding up the edges, different flowers blossoming and adding a sweet fragrance to the air as butterflies, ladybugs, and bumblebees fluttered around; it was a peaceful sight to behold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa side-eyed Iwaizumi, who was also studying the outside of the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You been here before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi tore his eyes from where they were tracking a brightly colored butterfly to look at Oikawa and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobio would talk about Suga before and I’ve used supplies from his shop, but I haven’t come here before, myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun and Makki shared a look before turning some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve always been the ones to make the long walk here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki nodded in confirmation as Mattsun continued, “It’s one of the most trusted shops within miles of the town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba let out a low whistle, “Impressive title to earn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle rustling a few feet away caught their attention, and Kindaichi and Yahaba were quick to tense up, eyes sharp and hands at the ready as they surveyed the area. The others froze as well, though whether it was in response to the noise or the actions of the two guards was unclear. The rustling grew closer, a slow and steady sound. The culprit came into the clearing and Oikawa felt his brows shoot up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>moose</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… think so?” Makki responded, voice choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa had only seen images in different books he found in the library. Seeing one in person was startling; it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It walked slowly, head turned to look at the ground. Oikawa caught sight of its antlers. In the curves of them were a plethora of small piles of different herbs and berries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature's head slowly tilted up, sensing the presence of the group before them. Its body froze as it caught sight of them. Oikawa was fearful the animal would respond in panic and charge. He trusted that Yahaba could take on a moose, but who would want that to be an option?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, almost as soon as they caught sight of the moose, it was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No running off, no loud yell, nor did it fall to the ground to hide from the people before it. It was merely gone. Oikawa blinked once, twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it just… disappear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba’s mouth was parted and he kept his eyes trained where the moose had stood, as if he was expecting it to reappear just as quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that,” Iwaizumi cleared his throat, “Was that illusion magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t think I’ve ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>illusion magic up close so it might have been? Maybe as security?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani’s face was more pinched than it had been before, his arms crossed as he vibrated with a mixture of anticipation and annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just go in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question snapped the other six out of their thoughts and they shuffled a bit, absentmindedly allowing Oikawa to take lead of their group as he opened the door, Iwaizumi close on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The inside of the shop was warm and comforting, floral scents mixing with spices dancing through the air. Oikawa felt the tension leave his body, eyes peering about as he took in the wide room and studied the different plants, potion bottles, and books littering the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head, seeing a dark haired man watching with confused eyes, staring Oikawa down with an unwavering gaze. He opened his mouth to respond when he felt Kindaichi tense up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-Kunimi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately the boy, Kunimi, looked to where Kindaichi was standing, and the confusion melted away, a small smile gracing his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Kindaichi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward tension filled the air as the six others looked on between the two. Kunimi appeared calm and collected as he continued to smile at Kindaichi, the latter whose face was bright red, eyes widening slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was saved as another male entered from a back room, carrying a potted plant in his arms, humming a small tune to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, blinking a few times at the newcomers in the shop before he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello! Welcome to Sugawara’s Medicinal Shop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… Sugawara?” Yahaba asked, standing up straighter as the silver haired man placed the plant on a desk, grabbing a stack of papers to shift them about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Well,” He stood straighter, stepping closer to the group, “Koshi Sugawara-Sawamura. But, Sugawara was already the name attached…  and I thought it sounded better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent them a smile, blindingly bright, and Oikawa couldn’t help but reciprocate. A few seconds passed before he processed what was said to him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daichi </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sawamura? You’re Daichi’s husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s head tilted, “Yes. Do you work with my husband?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi huffed a laugh behind him, and Oikawa blanched for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say that. I’m Tooru… Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blunt response startled a laugh from him, and a few others chuckled along at the surprised look on Sugawara’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m so sorry I hadn’t realize- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, it’s not a big deal, really. I should apologise to you! Daichi’s an amazing guard. I had wanted to attend your wedding but my father wouldn’t allow me to leave the castle grounds and Takumi had agreed with him. It’s an honor to meet you Sawamura-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s excitement was stunning to anyone who didn’t know the Prince. He was easy to excite, and even easier to get invested into someone’s life. He had met Daichi years ago, when both were rather younger and had clicked very quickly. The day Daichi proposed, Oikawa was prepared to spend any and all funds on a wedding for the two, but he hadn’t been allowed to help in any way, shape, or form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s alright, really! Please just call me Suga!” He smiled, relieved at the friendliness radiating from the young prince, “Is there anything I can help you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we just came from visiting Kageyama and Hinata, and they said that you had the best shop to help spread a message.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga let out a small, excited noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How are those two doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stepped from behind Oikawa, “They’re doing better. Tobio has yet to learn to take care of himself so Shoyo has had to put his foot down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga grinned, moving to step behind his counter, “That’s my boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Ukai and Takeda would argue that title.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush- you said something about a message?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Oikawa stepped up to the counter, leaning on it some as he began to talk, explaining the ordeal of him coming to town and how Hinata had said this shop and owner were both trustworthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued their discussion, Suga jumping in every so often with a few questions that were easily answered. Yahaba stepped in when Oikawa didn’t have all the information. Makki and Mattsun began studying some of the plants that were laid about, poking at a venus fly trap and daring the other to wait to get bit. Iwaizumi stood next to Kyoutani, both behind Oikawa and Yahaba with crossed arms, bored expressions on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi made his way to Kunimi, who was half-heartedly toying with a glass jar that held a few blue petals. As he stood in front of Kunimi, he softly cleared his throat. The seated boy looked up, his features relaxing as the two made eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I got these.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved the bouquet of flowers closer to Kunimi, waiting with baited breath as they were taken from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s- they have,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit what did Hinata tell him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“There’s violets, and mellows- mallows? Then well, the bleeding hearts, and one lilac because a crow kind of… dropped that one on us— on Oikawa, really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi brushed his fingers across the petals gently, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lilacs. They mean first love. You said a crow gave it to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi rubbed the back of his neck, “Well she dropped it on Oikawa’s head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi looked past him, eyeing the brunette prince who was now laughing along with Suga, appearing to be done with his conversation and moving on to more lighthearted discussions. Iwaizumi had stepped closer, an annoyed look on his face, and if Kunimi had to guess he’d say the other two were teasing the fighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back up to Kindaichi, standing up and holding the bouquet close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love them, they’re beautiful,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got closer, standing on his toes to press a gentle kiss to Kindaichi’s cheek. He pulled back quickly, his face growing warm, “Give me a second, I have something for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left, heading into a back room and leaving Kindaichi standing near the table, a dopey smile on his face as he felt himself blush. He grabbed the small jar Kunimi had been playing with, turning it around in his hands as he stepped closer to Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Iwaizumi clapped a hand on his shoulder, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the famous Kunimi Akira we’ve been hearing so much about, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- well yes, he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>famous </span>
  </em>
  <span>though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Oikawa butt in, and Kindaichi was surprised as he grew closer to Iwaizumi, half expecting the fighter to shove him away, “I could write a book about him and I’ve just barely met him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I could write a whole trilogy.” Iwaizumi hummed, a shit-eating grin forming on </span>
</p><p>
  <span>his face, “What’s that? Something he gifted back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down, frowning at the small jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He said he had to grab what he had for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My little guard in training, growing up before my eyes!” Oikawa cooed and Kindaichi glowered at him. Yahaba snorted, sending an amused look towards the blushing boy, but did nothing to stop the teasing. Kyoutani looked amused as well, but said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘S not that big of a deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga piped up, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say it is— Kunimi talks about you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop torturing him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga jumped as Kunimi stepped back in, eyes narrowed at his boss and a bound book in hand. He sent his unamused look to the others, who had the audacity to look away, sheepish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi hurried back to Kunimi, leaving the others to talk more amongst themselves. Oikawa eyed the small jar that had been left behind, picking it up and popping off the small cork, allowing the soft petals to fall into his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are these hydrangea petals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga shook his head, “Nigellas. I’ve discovered if they’re crushed up and mixed with different herbs and potions they might work as antidotes for different venoms or poisons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work on antidotes for stuff like that?” Kyoutani narrowed his eyes, “Don’t most clerics just heal wounds and shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, thinking for a moment before responding, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but there are certain things out there that even we have issues healing, and some things we can’t altogether. I want to try creating new antidotes that can minimize these things. I was working on an antidote to a specific spell but I needed a few more ingredients,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He frowned, as if just realizing something, “I actually sent someone out to get them a while ago… he should be back by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi piped up from where he was seated, the soft conversation with Kindaichi on pause, “Oh he was back around the same time this group came in—  he’s been hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga swore under his breath, excusing himself as he stepped into the backroom, his voice barely heard through the doors before he returned, back facing the group as he scolded someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “—you’re bigger than almost everyone you meet, yet at the smallest thing you run and hide! Asahi, you said you could be a good guard and lookout and you can’t accomplish that if you hide everytime you see someone you don’t know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way back to the counter, and Oikawa watched in confused fascination as Suga’s words were directed towards his hand where a small, brown mouse was seated, body trembling and eyes darting about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Yahaba exchanged confused looks as Suga continued to scold the mouse, placing him down on the counter before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you all ran into him outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never ran into a mouse outside, no.” Yahaba spoke, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, he—” Suga ran a hand over his face, “This is Asahi, he’s a druid. He agreed to be a guard and lookout for us, but whenever he sees strangers he panics and shifts into something small and easy to hide as. Chances are he was bigger outside, saw you lot, panicked, and shifted into a mouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gasped, “He was the moose!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You decided on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moose</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mouse, Asahi, let out a small noise, perhaps an indignant or a startled one, but when it was so high pitched and small it wasn’t easy to take seriously. Oikawa let out a loud laugh, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Yahaba rolled his eyes as his friend stifled his laughter, biting his bottom lip as he looked from the mouse back to Suga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke up, stepping next to Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we can trust you to find people who would be up for jobs within the castle? People who are trustworthy— the castle hasn’t been opened to the public like this for a long time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa winced slightly, the sentence feeling almost as a stab to the chest, and his laughter died out completely. He sobered up, standing taller, and Iwaizumi took notice next to him, eyeing him for a few seconds before sending a confused look towards Kyoutani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sent the pair a gentle smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Most people who come in and out tend to be travelers, but we have a good amount of loyal customers who have been visiting for years. I’ll be able to figure out who would be deserving of this information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded, sending Suga a thankful smile and elbowing Oikawa to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened, a startling creak following as everyone turned, seeing a pair of girls walk in. The two paused, taking note of the amount of strangers in the shop. The shorter of the two, a small blonde girl, let out a startled noise and ducked behind the other, a young girl with straight black hair, piercing brown eyes behind a pair of glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She adjusted a falling lock of hair, “Is this a bad time, Suga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, not at all! This is Kiyoko and Yachi— they help me out here. Kiyoko is helping me with the antidotes I’ve been working on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded to the group, stepping forward to place a small, woven sack on the counter, pushing it closer to Suga. Yachi stood close to her back, hands fisted in her shirt. Oikawa felt a weight on the back of his head, and he stood stiff for a few moments. It felt as if he was supposed to—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Yachi!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl jumped, turning towards the now grinning brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata said to tell you hi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi elbowed the prince, ignoring his sharp yelp of pain, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot, he told me to tell her hi, not some stranger she’s never met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted, “Iwa-chan, you don’t have to hit me so hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>try next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- uh, t-thank you!” Yachi spoke up, sending a small, anxious smile their way, “You… you know Hinata as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh no, Yahaba and I just met him today!” He motioned to his friend, who sent an unamused look his way, “We’re recruiting people to come work in the castle and Iwa-chan here thought his Tobio was a good candidate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stop calling me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stuck his tongue out, stepping away slightly to avoid another stray elbow. Yachi’s eyebrows furrowed, though her grips on Kiyoko’s shirt lessened, and Suga and her watched with curiosity as she seemed to open up quicker than they’d seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For- for the castle? You work at the castle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani let out a huff, clearly fed up with Oikawa’s toying with people- withholding the information of him being the prince till the last second. The brunette sent Yachi a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sort of.” He sent her a small bow, an incline of his head, “I’m Tooru Oikawa, the—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowned prince!” Her eyes widened, body tensing as she all but folded herself forward, voice high pitch and strained, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize I was in front of royalty- please don’t arrest me! I don’t think not bowing is treason but if it is I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s face pinched with both worry and embarrassment as he waved his hands about, “No no! It’s okay really! You don’t need to bow, it’s not that big of a deal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki let his face fall forward into his hands as the two continued their panicked conversations- one side apologies and the other frantic movements. Mattsun snickered quietly, elbowing his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does he not realize meeting a member of the royal family is, like, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki peered up at him, “I think he’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>dense.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful— you may be arrested for treason just yet.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took Oikawa almost five minutes to reassure Yachi, the short girl anxiously bowing while he clasped his hands over hers, begging her to stop. The others looked on, laughing, and Oikawa scowled at them. Suga stepped in, placing a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitoka, would you mind taking Asahi back to the store room? I could really use some help with canning the fruits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yachi nodded frantically, pulling away from the prince as Suga ushered the brown mouse into her hands. The shop owner ushered them off, the anxious pair heading out of sight. Oikawa rubbed his neck, sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for freaking them out, I tend to… forget myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, they’re like that with everything. It's nothing you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded as the shop owner turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Kiyoko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet girl looked up from where she was hanging up her bow and quiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find what we needed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl nodded, reaching into the worn leather satchel at her hip. She pulled out two jars and handed them off. Suga grinned, whipping back around toward the counter in the back of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brilliant!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group eyed each other in various states of confusion. Oikawa strolled up to peer at Suga’s workspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with silence as the silver-haired man rushed around, gathering materials and humming. He went to ask again but was cut off by a quiet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its an antidote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others spun around, facing Kiyoko. Iwaizumi cocked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An antidote?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, fishing out another jar from her bag. Holding it up, the group analyzed a cluster of deep violet berries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… are those?” Yahaba asked, squinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are they edible, because I’m hungry as hell,” Makki cut in. Kiyoko snatched the bottle back toward her, shooting the taller man an icy glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they are not. These are Death Cap berries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, don’t eat those please.” Mattsun muttered, patting his boyfriend’s shoulder. Makki sighed. Oikawa stepped closer and held out a tentative hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko looked around cautiously before nodding and handing him the jar. He brought it close to his face, watching the berries roll around. They were small, no larger than the wild strawberries he’d find on the castle grounds, and equally as unassuming. He racked his brain, scanning through all of the pomology and botany books he’d read over the years, but found himself coming up woefully short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death Cap…” he repeated under his breath, “The name sounds familiar but I can’t remember anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind him, he heard Iwaizumi scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought plants were your </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Princey?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electing to ignore him, Oikawa looked back at Kiyoko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, taking back the jar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t much information; they’re not from around here. From what we know they originated on an island off of the coast, but cropped up here around fifteen years ago. They’re incredibly deadly, the effects of consuming them are instantaneous. I had… when I was a kid one of my cousins ate a handful from a bush behind my house. We didn’t know what was wrong until it was too late. He died within a day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince nodded, ruefully, while the others looked away. Kiyoko continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga has been trying to perfect an antidote for them for a year now; I started helping out a few months back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said there are bushes nearby?” Yahaba asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were. They all began to be picked clean around the same time Suga started working on it. We were worried that travellers were taking them in the search for food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the bushes are picked clean, where did you get more from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have connections with a couple of sea travellers. They collect materials for us when they stop by the island.” Suga called, casting a glance over his shoulder. Oikawa hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how is the antidote coming along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re pretty close to perfecting it, I think, but it’s hard to tell. We haven’t exactly had a lot of chances to test it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not necessarily a bad thing, though, right? Means people aren’t getting poisoned.” Kindaichi chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or they are and are dying before they can try to get help,” Kyoutani said. Kindaichi faltered, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not the only thing I’m working on, however. I still have to provide our connections with payment. That’s what I’m working on now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re working on… payment? They don’t accept money?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t need it, trust me,” He turned, holding up a small vial, “This, however, they do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sly grin snaked across Suga’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Veracity Antigen</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, confusion permeating throughout the room. From next to Kindaichi, Kunimi sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit with the dramatics, Sugawara. It’s a truth serum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Yahaba and Oikawa exclaimed in tandem, the former concerned while the latter stared in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who exactly are these ‘sea travellers’ you’re dealing with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some old friends,” Kiyoko chimed in, shooting a look toward Suga, who nodded along innocently. Yahaba huffed, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sound like pirates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore him, he’s just bitter he doesn’t know everything all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince yelped as a well-aimed hand hit him in the side. The others snickered. Oikawa glared at his guard, nursing the injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so mean to me,” He muttered and Yahaba laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My patience has worn thin over years of dealing with your shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa squawked in offence, but before he could respond Yahaba turned back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting us visit, but we really should get going. The journey back to the castle from here isn’t short and we need to get back before sundown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting down what he was working on, Suga made his way over to the group. He held up his hands and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble at all! Thank you for stopping by. I’ll make sure to spread the word about recruitment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned, shaking the man’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you. And please come say hi whenever you’re at the castle. I know you’re there for your husband but please stop by!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re requesting it, I absolutely will,” Suga laughed. The others said their own goodbyes before navigating out of the shop. Oikawa watched as Kindaichi and Kunimi whispered to each other by the front counter, both sporting soft smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come by again soon,” Kindaichi said, taking Kunimi’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better,” He responded, playfully. Kindaichi brought the hand to his lips before nodding and retreating, following the others out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, noticing the others grinning at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group erupted into chaos. Makki and Mattsun whistled, causing Kyoutani to cover his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter. Yahaba nudged him with a sly smile and Oikawa cooed, pinching his cheek before moving forward. Ruffling his hair, Iwaizumi teased,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, Yutaro, not bad at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi flushed crimson and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate all of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group settled down after the first ten minutes of walking, much to Kindaichi’s relief. They settled into what was quickly becoming their regular formation, separate conversations rising from each cluster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s Kyoutani’s deal?” Oikawa asked quietly as him and Iwaizumi walked. Iwaizumi grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Oikawa shrugged, “He’s kind of intense, you have to admit that. Plus you said back at the fighting ring that he has a ‘set of gifts’ that aid him in a fight. So, what’s his deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nosy, has anyone ever told you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once or twice. I just like knowing about the people I meet, is that so bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Iwaizumi sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone wants to air out all of their dirty laundry to someone they just met, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>if they’re a prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me about Kageyama, though,” Oikawa pointed out. The fighter rolled his eyes and kept walking, picking up his speed. Oikawa scoffed, catching up with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just— why are you— I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m trying to ignore you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trashykawa</span>
  </em>
  <span>, take a hint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a nickname,” Iwaizumi called flippantly over his shoulder, “y’know, since we’re going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>such </span>
  </em>
  <span>good friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sputtered for a minute, blinking hard. Iwaizumi smirked, revelling in the revenge. Hurried footsteps quickly caught up to him and the smile dropped from his face. Oikawa pointed an accusatory finger at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not what I meant and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?” Iwaizumi spun on him, brows raised. “We just met today. I don’t know anything about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’ve been trying to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa huffed, crossing his arms. He muttered under his breath and Iwaizumi froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Oikawa repeated, louder, “What could’ve been so bad in your life that it turned you into the rudest brute in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi turned, face stone. Oikawa faltered momentarily under the gaze before composing himself. Iwaizumi stepped closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, am I not agreeable enough for you? Has having to fend for myself for years turned me into some sort of monster to you? You know, not everyone has the luxury of growing up with a silver spoon in their mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stood, mouth agape as Iwaizumi stepped further into his space. Voice low, he finished,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know a damn thing about me, Princey. Do not pretend that you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spun on his heel and stormed away, leaving Oikawa frozen behind him. Oikawa swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I ever do to you?” He called out, loud enough now for the others to pause. Iwaizumi tensed up. He continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This entire time I’ve tried to be nothing but nice, to be friendly, and every time I am met with complete hatred. What did I ever do to you that makes you hate me so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t hate y-” Makki stepped in, but was cut off by Iwaizumi’s harsh words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really want to know what it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Oikawa said, exasperated, “I really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been here. The people in this kingdom— not just the town, but the kingdom— they need you and you haven’t been here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People are starving, Oikawa. Kids are out on the streets because their parents either can’t afford to care for them or they died trying. Every day a new business closes down, a new family runs out of money and now there are talks of a possible war with the neighboring kingdom? I haven’t even been here for five years and I can see the shit deal everyone has been given. These people have needed a leader for years and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t been here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in the group was suffocating as everyone waited with baited breath. Oikawa’s eyes burned and he cleared his throat to avoid hearing his voice crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I’m doing now? What do you think this entire day has been? I am trying to help, Hajime—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking call me that,” Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa let out a disbelieving laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t win with you, can I? Being locked in the castle wasn’t good enough, coming out here to try and form a plan wasn’t good enough— what will be? Tell me, what in god’s name can I do that will make you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing that you do will ever change my mind, so if that’s your only reason for all of this then give up now. I hate royalty on principle but righteous, entitled types like you are really the worst of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Oikawa stormed up to the fighter and grabbed his collar, sneering. Iwaizumi brought up his hands to push him off, but the prince held tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not doing this for you, do not get it fucking twisted. I am doing this for the people in this kingdom because whether you believe it or not, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>are my priority.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want to help your people, find someone worthy of the power and become a fucking gardener or something. You spent all that time while we were starving studying your stupid plants, anyways. The best thing you can do for this kingdom is lea—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> cut the argument off. Oikawa’s face went pale as he released his grip and raised a shaky hand to his ear. He pulled his hand down and the others took in a sharp breath at the sight of blood on his fingers. He stared in the direction of the noise; an arrow was pierced into the ground behind them. Without missing a beat, Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward, spinning them so Oikawa was shielded by the others. Yahaba’s voice boomed over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone, look out!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The arrow had barely pierced the ground before chaos erupted in the forest. Oikawa’s brain struggled to catch up to the movements around him, eyes wide as he looked from where Yahaba had moved to stand in front of him, side by side with Iwaizumi. He could feel the familiar heat of Yahaba’s magic and a quick glance confirmed that Kindaichi still held the borrowed sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki shucked off his bow, quickly knocking an arrow. Mattsun stood pressed against his side, a dagger in each hand. For a moment Oikawa felt bare, unable to defend his friends in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” Kindaichi pointed up, fingers aiming towards a tree, and not even a second later Makki let his arrow fly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It moved with precision, finding its target in a bandit’s shoulder. The crook fell to the ground, landing harshly on his side with a cry. A muffled curse came from the trees and a handful of others jumped down; swords, daggers, and fists prepared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was the first to move, fists at the ready as he tackled the nearest assailant. The man easily had a few inches and pounds on the fighter. Oikawa wanted to pull him back, realizing the dumbass had gone forward without a weapon, but he watched in awe as a quick right hook collided with the man’s temple. The bandit stumbled sideways, feet tripping over each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba moved seconds after, fist aflame as he swiftly dogged a dagger that was aimed for his side, but Yahaba didn’t move alone. Right behind him stood a large, blonde wolf; lips pulled back in a snarl. Oikawa watched with confusion, briefly wondering if he had actually been hit with an arrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi was in the midst of the fight, his sword cutting swiftly into the arm of the opposing sword fighter. He twisted once more, the enemy’s sword falling to the dirt with a muffled thud. Makki moved closer to Oikawa, another arrow at the ready. Mattsun flanked the other side of the prince, eyebrows furrowed. Oikawa turned to look at the pink haired man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What is—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shove from behind sent him stumbling into Makki who let out a startled yell, almost dropping his bow to catch the flailing man. Another arrow landed in the dirt where the prince had been standing. Mattsun yelled something easily taken as an apology, and Oikawa was forced upright. Makki recomposed himself and sent an arrow flying without a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa watched as the already injured bandit fell once more, the second arrow finding purchase in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba reeled back, feet dancing gracefully as he landed an onfire fist to the blonde bandit’s jaw. Yahaba watched excitedly as the man tripped over the wolf, landing harshly on the ground. The wolf wasted no time before sinking his teeth into the right calf, causing half the group to wince after hearing the man's anguished scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s gaze shifted, watching as Iwaizumi danced around his opponent, fists raised and spirits high as he blocked blow after blow. He continued to land his own punches, each with pinpoint accuracy. Mattsun was pressed up against his side, a welcoming weight of protection as the group swiftly took down the bandits one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Oikawa was starting to fear, however, was that Iwaizumi's attention wasn’t easily split. He was so focused on the enemy in front of him, he was blind and deaf to the one coming up behind him, blunt sword in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breath catching in his throat, Oikawa blindly grabbed the dagger from Mattsun’s hand and charged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Makki and Mattsun yelled behind him. Oikawa realized that Makki would have more than likely had a clear shot had he not run forward, but it was far too late for that. Feet moving faster than his brain, Oikawa stopped behind Iwaizumi’s back. The dagger, barely eight inches in length, managed to stop the descending sword and for the brief moment of their meeting Oikawa swore he saw blue sparks erupt between the two weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He aimed a swift kick at the man’s knee cap. The man collapsed to the ground and Oikawa quickly slipped his dagger between the palm and the hilt of the sword, knocking it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi turned, after rendering the man he was fighting unconscious and eyed the crying bandit and winded prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Oikawa gasped, sending a smug glare at Iwaizumi before turning back to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fighting was over, the bandits incapacitated with varying degrees of injuries. Yahaba took his sword from Kindaichi, coming to stand before one. Slowly, his sword began to catch fire. He pointed the edge forward, tip centimeters away from the man’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy began stammering, sweat building on his forehead as he looked at the flaming sword in fear. The blonde wolf moved to stand next to Yahaba with dark, unwavering eyes, its lips curled back in a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We- We just- we’re nobody! I swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Yahaba titled his head, “And how is it that a bunch of nobodies knew to track down this specific group of individuals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know anything about this group! Honest! Our buddy saw your friend give a little extra money to the apple lady, we swear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out an annoyed sigh, and Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shouldn’t spend too much money out here, might get suspicious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” He took a small step back, “However, you and your group have attempted to mug the crowned Prince and two of his royal guards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three,” Makki muttered, more so to himself and Mattsun, “I just told them I was going to go back with them, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun pat his arm reassuringly, subtly rolling his eyes at his boyfriends pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man on the ground’s eyes went wide, and he scrambled up quickly. The wolf — Oikawa was beginning to have a theory — growled and stepped forward. The man laid back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Look! We weren’t aware it was the Prince and his guards! Honest! We thought he was just some rich asshat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted from behind him, and Oikawa shot an elbow backwards, smirking as it connected with his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, your intentions were theft, and by the looks of it, you were prepared to add assault to the list.” Yahaba pointed to where the first arrow was still standing, and Oikawa absentmindedly brought his hand up to where it nicked him, feeling the now dried blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi,” The younger boy stepped forward, face far more serious than Iwaizumi, Makki, or Mattsun had ever seen him, “You know what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, grabbing something from the pouch Yahaba had moved to open and stepped forward. A rope; plain looking and weathered, but Oikawa knew the properties put into it. Unbreakable by those who were being tied up. Kindaichi moved quickly, carefully tying the man's hands behind his back as he moved about, tying up the others. Yahaba removed the two arrows from the most injured bandit, carefully wrapping his wounds as soon as his hands were behind his back, and the one whose knee Oikawa most definitely dislocated was carefully sat with the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba frowned, moving to stand with Kindaichi off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we to take them and drop them off in the jail within the town?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi nodded, “Or we could leave them here and have the local guards come round them up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the two discussed their options, Oikawa turned, arms crossed as he eyed Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fighter raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… waiting for me to sing your praises?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>asshole, I’m waiting for a thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thank you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Or, I’m sorry, were you so busy with the one bandit you failed to see the sword that was clearly aimed for your neck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had it under control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun piped up from where he and Makki were standing, “You really didn’t, buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa jumped, hearing Kyoutani’s voice from behind him. Turning he looked towards the shorter man who scowled at Oikawa, eyes narrowing quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” Oikawa jabbed a finger at the shorter man’s chest, “You’re a shifter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned, “That was badass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of a snarky reply Kyoutani merely frowned, a harsh look on his face as he turned away, cheeks tinted pink under the excited praise. He could faintly hear Makki snicker and was sure to punch the ranger as soon as he was within range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to continue to berate Iwaizumi, Oikawa froze, blinking a few times as his eyes went unfocused. A small, high pitched whine emanated from behind a trunk. Almost instinctively Iwaizumi tensed, ready for more bandits to come out of the woods or fall from the trees. Instead Oikawa walked forward a few feet, steps softly breaking twigs that laid in his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the bandits spoke up, “Uh, h-hey what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet,” Yahaba snapped, stepping from his conversation with Kindaichi to watch as Oikawa knelt down behind a tree, “Your highness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look man that’s private property- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you say about what you have on you can and will be used against you at your trial,” Kindaichi spoke, and Makki watched the younger boy with wide eyes, “So I suggest you stay silent, unless you can swear everything you say from now on is only the unfiltered truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bandit went silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s fingers were shakier than they had been earlier as he struggled with the knot that tied the thick, red bag together. It may have just been his imagination, his mind acting up from the tension and anxiety of being attacked, but as the bag fell open his mind blanked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he was expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small creature in the bag launched itself forward, landing on Oikawa’s chest, who in turn tumbled backwards and landed with a harsh, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was behind him, confusion written on his face as he knelt down beside the prince, studying the small creature who peered at Oikawa with wide, mismatched eyes. Tentatively, Oikawa raised his hand, lowering his fingers gently to the scaly back of the creature. Seconds passed before small rumbles came from it’s chest and Oikawa grinned, all anger forgotten as he looked up at Iwaizumi with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a dragon!” Oikawa was practically glowing, “A baby dragon! Oh my- he’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re smugglers on top of bandits, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde bandit refused to answer and Yahaba clicked his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll notify the local militia of your whereabouts. We have more pressing matters to attend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi and him moved quickly, ensuring escape for the group wasn’t possible. Makki and Mattsun had made their way over to where Oikawa was now seated on the ground, legs crossed as he cradled the purring, baby dragon on his lap. His scales were white, almost silver in the sunlight, with a few random scales a soft turquoise color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa held the dragon up, much like Mattsun had seen Makki do with stray cats he attracted within the town. The baby dragon opened his eyes, two different shades of purple meeting Oikawa’s brown ones, and he grinned, the dragon letting out a small snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna call him Pebbles!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not naming the dragon, Oikawa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He lowered Pebbles to his lap, holding him close to his chest, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba sputtered, gesturing forward, “He probably has a home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fairly certain these guys are poachers, as well as smugglers,” Kindaichi spoke softly, “Which would mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a home to go back to,” Oikawa grinned, “But he has one now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, cradling Pebbles in his arms, who seemed quite content, tail flicking back and forth as he took in the people standing around him. Yahaba sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not talking you out of this, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head, grin fading some as he thought about the trek back to the castle. He turned to Iwaizumi, the latter who had yet to stop staring at the dragon that was now letting his small wings flap and flicker about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa started. The guard looked up, startled at the lack of nickname or insult, “Look, I know—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He spoke so quickly that Oikawa almost missed it, “For… saving me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was — I was trained as well. Not on… enough apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi winced, opening his mouth to speak but Oikawa raised a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for protecting me. You’re a good fighter, your instincts are sharp, but you have areas where you lack. I know you’ve shown disdain in working for the royal family and I wasn’t right to pry, but I’m no longer offering this opportunity to you, I’m asking you. Personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki and Mattsun watched with bated breath. Kyoutani stood between Yahaba and Kindaichi, arms crossed. It was easy to see the unease on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi faltered, shoulders sagging, but did his best to brush it off with a scoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is no even an option? You gonna arrest me if I refuse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No is always an option. Every single staff member has free will. If they hadn’t wanted their job, they wouldn’t have gotten the position. If they wish to resign, they have freedom to do so. Even Yahaba could up and quit if he so desired, and while I would be upset I would allow him to do so. I’m asking you because the guards could use someone like you training alongside them — and you could do to learn not everyone in the world acts as high and mighty as you assume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi swallowed as Oikawa stepped back, and the others watched as he held himself with a regal air. He turned to Kyoutani next, who froze under the unwavering stare. The only thing taking from the seriousness of the situation was Pebbles, who was playing with a loose piece of thread on the sleeve of the cloak Oikawa wore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to give you the same speech— I believe hearing it once was enough.” He nodded towards Yahaba, “You two work well together. Yahaba is not my only personal guard, though he is the main one. I could see you two as a very powerful duo, if you wished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Oikawa continued walking forward, head held high as he headed back towards the town. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani exchanged a look and slowly the rest of the group followed in Oikawa’s footsteps. They left the bandits tied to a tree and offended that they had been taken out so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was at the front, talking softly to Pebbles who had clawed his way up his arm, and was now curled around his shoulders. Iwaizumi trailed behind him, body tense. Makki and Mattsun were talking, discussing the dangers of the job as a royal ranger and the benefits of being paid steadily and legally. Kindaichi and Yahaba weren’t too sure what to do with themselves, walking alongside Kyoutani who was staring harshly at the ground. For a moment, Yahaba was worried the leaves in front of them would erupt into flames at the sheer intensity of the glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani looked up, meeting Yahaba’s soft gaze, “We worked well together. It may have been a rather small fight compared to what both of us have probably faced, but you made it easier, in a sense. I felt more at ease knowing you were right there. Odd, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani huffed, shoulders losing their stiff manner, “...No. Not odd. I liked it — working with you, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba grinned, and the look of pure joy was enough to make Kindaichi feel as if he was stepping in on something. His pace quickened as he stepped forward, easily being brought into the conversation between Makki and Mattsun, who were now bickering on whether or not the dragon saw Oikawa as his mom or dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention- you look </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>cool as a wolf.” Yahaba’s once smooth compliment faltered, his cheeks turning a solid red, “Not that you don’t look cool fighting as a human! But — I can imagine —  just </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>a wolf that big up close, would be enough intimidation to scare off enemies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess? Your magic… It’s, uh, I guess it’s cool. As cool as fire can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause and then, “Was that supposed to be a pun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani turned, sending a half hearted glare towards the taller boy, and he faltered, as if choosing his next words carefully, “If I were to… agree. And come train. Would- would you be able to train with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba frowned, “Well as Oikawa said, while I’m not his only personal guard, I am his main one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani frowned and Yahaba stammered, “B-But, that isn’t to say I don’t have days off. And times where I'm training him, so, yes. If you were to come back with us, I could train you. And train </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. If you wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sliver of a smile appeared on the blonde’s face. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “Besides, I figure castle food is probably better than stale bread and unseasoned meat, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up ahead, Iwaizumi had gained the courage to speed up, easily catching up to Oikawa who went quiet. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of an ice breaker- something to end the tension that hung in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much would I get paid, if I were to become a guard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to go dumbass, ask about money first. No ‘Sorry’? No, ‘you’re not a bad fighter’, or hey how about, ‘Sorry for assuming you were a no good, asshole of a prince who only cares about himself’. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends on your skill and what job you’d be seen to,” Oikawa spoke, refusing to look at him, hand scratching Pebble’s head, “But from what I’ve seen, with your skill and enough training, whatever you make when you win at those rings? Triple it and have it become a daily income.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi let out a low whistle, “That doesn’t sound too bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The guards put their lives on the line. I do my best to ensure everyone who I’ve met within the castle is a good person. We’ve had a few bad apples, but their actions were too extreme and we had to let them go. The position gets dangerous, and can involve long hours and sleepless nights. We want to ensure they get paid enough in return.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p><span>Oikawa turned, eyes wide as his steps slowed, “Okay?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Iwaizumi sighed, “The pay. It sounds good. Better than where I’m at. So, okay. I guess I will come with you and be trained to be some royal guard.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Immediately, a large, cheesy smile broke out onto Oikawa’s face. He began bouncing on the balls of his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’d take the job, Iwa-chan! It just fits you so well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted, “Back on the nicknames, huh, Idiotkawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you that until you decide on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>nickname for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pebbles let out a small rumble, peeking an eye open to stare at Iwaizumi, before launching himself forward. For a brief moment, Iwaizumi worried his teasing had angered the small dragon and while he was sure a small burn wouldn’t kill him, he didn’t want to be on a dragon’s bad side. Instead, Pebbles made himself comfortable across Iwaizumi’s shoulders, purring softly as he drifted back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were the first two people he saw that probably weren’t trying to murder or hurt him— he’s imprinted on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You study dragon books along with flower ones, Princey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat and he saw a crack in Oikawa’s smile, the genuine one he had been on the receiving end of turning fake. He turned back forward, squinting against the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I used to have a fr- I used to know someone who studied dragons. Thought they were very cool. I guess I just remember a few things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick detour into town, where Yahaba had talked with the head of the local guard, they stopped by the tavern to inform Saeko on Makki and Mattsun’s whereabouts (she nearly had a conniption as she learned Makki was to learn to become a </span>
  <em>
    <span>royal </span>
  </em>
  <span>guard). As the sun cast shadows all around, petals and leaves dancing together in the wind, the group of seven made their way to the castle gates. The few guards who were posted froze upon seeing the prince, eyes widening as they hadn’t even realized he had been outside of the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Yuda, Daichi. Nice weather, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba rolled his eyes, sending a swift elbow to Oikawa’s bicep. He bowed some, sighing at the questioning looks being thrown at the group behind them. Kindaichi sheepishly waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain later, do you know where Takumi is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi spoke up, “Uh, he and Watari went to speak with King Hideaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cursed under his breath. They weren’t going to be able to escape Watari’s wrath. Kindaichi frowned, letting out a defeated sigh. The two guards noticed Iwaizumi’s scarf, a small, wriggling thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… that a baby dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is Daichi!” Oikawa playfully grinned, leading the group as they made their way inside the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and by the way, your husband says hi!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They hadn’t been within the castle walls for five minutes before they heard it. Loud, fast-paced footsteps resounded through the halls in their direction. The group froze, Oikawa and Kindaichi shooting each other panicked looks.</p><p>“<em> Shit </em>.”</p><p>Makki opened his mouth to inquire further but was cut off by a bellowing shriek.</p><p>“<em> Where the hell have you three been? </em>”</p><p>The prince and two guards cringed as Watari made his way around the corner, face red with anger. Oikawa raised a polite hand.</p><p>“H-hey Watari, how’ve you been?”</p><p>“How. Have. I. Been?” The shorter man asked, incredulously. He began ticking off his fingers.</p><p>“Well let’s see, shall we? I woke up this morning to the crowned prince and his head guard missing and after an hour of searching I realized that the only other person capable of finding them, aside from me, was <em> also </em> missing. Then, as if trying to find you wasn’t stressful enough, the royal advisor asked for your whereabouts and I had to <em> cover </em> for you. Then, after the most uncomfortable council with the king in my entire life, I was informed by a <em> terrified </em> younger guard that the prince I had been so tirelessly searching for had just wandered back home as if it was no problem whatsoever. How do you <em> think </em>I’ve been, you absolute jackass?”</p><p>The scolded three shrunk back with every word as the man fumed. After a moment of loaded silence, Oikawa straightened up.</p><p>“Wait… you covered for us?”</p><p>Watari huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Of course I did, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Oikawa perked up immediately, bounding over to the short man and kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Thank you so much, Watachi! You’re the absolute best!”</p><p>From behind him, Iwaizumi let out an awkward cough. Oikawa jumped.</p><p>“Oh, right! Watari, I’d like you to meet our new recruits!”</p><p>He turned with a grandiose gesture, stepping out of the way so Watari could see their ragtag group. Watari’s eyes skimmed the new faces, confusion clear on his features.</p><p>“New… recruits?”</p><p>He turned back to Oikawa, who nodded, a bright smile lighting up his face. Yahaba sighed, stepping forward.</p><p>“It's a long story. Once we get them to the training centre, I’ll explain.”</p><p>Watari nodded. Oikawa clapped.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get going then! Show these guys around!”</p><p>Holding up a hand, Watari blocked him from following the group. Oikawa’s brows knit together. </p><p>“Wh—”</p><p>“Takumi is looking for you. Your father requested your presence.”</p><p>The speed at which the prince deflated caused Iwaizumi and the others some alarm, but they stayed silent. It was over as quickly as it had started, Oikawa straightening up with a deep breath. His face turned to stone — a far cry from the jovial force of nature they’d been dealing with all day.</p><p>“Very well,” he said, rolling his shoulders back, “You all go on without me. I’ll see to this and then find you later.”</p><p>Yahaba nodded and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before turning away, him and Watari leading the others. As they turned the corner, Oikawa managed to pick up on the beginnings of their conversation.</p><p>“Is that a dragon?”</p><p>“Like I said, it’s a long story.”</p><p>The prince sighed, turning in the opposite direction. As he began to make his way down the hallway, a familiar voice called out to him.</p><p>“Your highness! There you are. I feel as though I’ve been playing cat-and-mouse with you all day.”</p><p>The prince turned as Nori Takumi, the royal advisor, caught up to him. His black hair was pulled taut against his head, as usual, but the jog to catch up with Oikawa had caused a few stray pieces to escape the tie. Oikawa plastered on a smile. </p><p>“Ah, apologies sir. I don’t know what Watac — er, Watari told you, but it has been a strange day. I’m told that my father needs me?”</p><p>Takumi nodded.</p><p>“Yes, yes, he wishes to speak to you.”</p><p>“Is there any particular reason why? That you know of, I mean.”</p><p>Takumi hesitated before shaking his head. <em> He knows </em> , Oikawa thought, <em> He knows and doesn’t want to tell me </em>. </p><p>The pair arrived at the large, wooden doors to the king’s chambers and Takumi brushed away the guards standing post with a wave of his hand. Dread crawled up the prince’s neck as they slowly opened, revealing a dimly lit room and oversized canopy bed. He turned, looking fruitlessly for one of his friends before remembering their whereabouts, and clenched his fists. He walked in alone and as the heavy doors slammed shut behind him, he felt it too. He made his way toward the bed.</p><p>Laying elevated by pillows was the ill and ragged king. His hair, once a similar hue to the prince’s, had begun to give way to a dull silver, the only hint of brunette still present in the patchy beard that crawled along his jaw. His skin drooped, hanging loose on his gaunt cheeks and making his dark eyes appear hollow. He looked worse than Oikawa could have imagined, the regal and commanding presence that he had grown so accustomed to melting away into someone frail and unthreatening. He reached out a beckoning hand.</p><p>“Tooru, come here.”</p><p>Oikawa swallowed hard and moved within his father’s line of sight. The king looked him up and down, face pinched.</p><p>“What on earth are you wearing?”</p><p>Looking down, the prince took notice of Mattsun’s cloak still hanging loosely over him. He tugged at the hem timidly.</p><p>“It, um, I borrowed it from someone in the castle… it was chilly.”</p><p>The king upturned his nose, huffing.</p><p>“Oh? Where were you this morning?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You said it was chilly. Where were you?”</p><p>Oikawa blanched, looking anywhere but at his father.</p><p>“I was just out. Getting fresh air.”</p><p>“You sure gave Takumi quite a scare; I haven’t seen him that frantic since you were running off as a kid.”</p><p>“What is this about, Father? Did you call me here just to reminisce? To belittle me? Because I was under the impression that there was something important pressing you.”</p><p>There was a pause, the silence hanging heavy in the air as the king took in his son. A smug smile grew on his face and Oikawa faltered.</p><p>“Standing up to me now, hm? Very well. I wanted to discuss your birthday, it is in a few months, afterall.”</p><p>Oikawa bristled, shoulders tense.</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“Stupidity doesn’t suit you, Tooru. Don’t act oblivious. Your twentieth birthday is approaching, it’s about time you stopped running from your purpose.”</p><p>“My <em> purpose </em>,” Oikawa repeated, “Is to prepare to run this kingdom. It is not to marry some… some random, pompous dick just because you see fit!”</p><p>The king let out a haughty laugh.</p><p>“I’m not dead yet, son. The kingdom isn’t yours to run. This betrothal to Ushijima has been your one purpose since you were a child — this will strengthen our alliances with Shiratorizawa and <em> that </em>,” he emphasized, “is what kings do.”</p><p>Oikawa gestured wildly, face heating up.</p><p>“Why do we need a wedding to ‘strengthen our alliances’? Is it not enough just to <em> talk </em>? To sign a peace treaty?”</p><p>“Your mother thought—”</p><p>“Do not pin this on my mother.”</p><p>The king scowled and crossed his arms.</p><p>“You put too much faith in a woman you barely remember.”</p><p>Oikawa’s eyes darkened as he stepped closer, voice low.</p><p>“My mother was more of a parent to me in the seven years I had her than you have ever been in the twenty I’ve had you. I will not have this conversation with you.”</p><p>He turned on his heel to walk out. The king scoffed and called after him.</p><p>“You will go through with this betrothal, Tooru.”</p><p>“You’re going to have to kill me first.”</p><p>Oikawa stormed out of the room, pushing the doors open in a flurry. Takumi stood outside of the room, eyes wide as he tried to keep up with the speeding prince.</p><p>“Your highness,” he called, frantically, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Umi,” Oikawa huffed. His face was red and he could feel his eyes burning. Takumi grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a halt. Oikawa spun around, ready to argue, but fell short at the advisor’s concerned gaze.</p><p>“You still have time, Ru. You can find a way out.”</p><p>The prince scrunched his nose at the nickname, but gave Takumi a small smile regardless. He patted the hand on his wrist.</p><p>“I know. Thank you,” He sighed, mind reeling as he did his best to calm his breathing, his heart hammering out of anger and frustration, not just at his father but-</p><p>“Why did you ever tell me?”</p><p>Takumi blinked, mouth parting slightly as he sent a questioning look towards the prince. Oikawa cleared his throat, pulling his wrist away from his hold.</p><p>“About the people from the town. That they came to the castle to attempt to meet with me. How many people did you turn away and <em> why, </em>Takumi?”</p><p>His eyes were narrowed, brows furrowed with the weight of everything coming down on him. Takumi sighed, shoulders sagging and eyes falling to the ground before looking back towards the door where Oikawa’s father lay.</p><p>“I didn’t want to add more stress to your load already, Ru.”</p><p>“Telling me that my people were in need of jobs was not going to - ”</p><p>“You are not king yet, Tooru!” Oikawa stopped, licking his lips as Takumi raised his voice, “And your father didn’t want to open the doors to people who could be an enemy.”</p><p>“The people within our kingdom are <em> not </em>the enemy.”</p><p>Takumi shook his head, meeting Oikawa’s eyes, unblinking as he spoke, “We don’t know that. We already have a small group of protestors wishing for a war, your father is ill and you are to be protected and kept safe. If anything were to happen to you because I went against your father's wishes and let anyone who came to the castle in, I would lose my head. Figuratively and literally. I only wish to keep you safe, my price. It is my duty to ensure that I take care of the royal family.”</p><p>Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat, shoulders up by his ears as he looked down, refusing to meet Takumi’s gaze. He was making sense, his father had become beyond paranoid after his mother passed, and with his illness. It may have seemed right to them but it wasn’t to Oikawa. He had seen his people, they weren’t the “enemy”, they were people in need of their leader. </p><p>Sighing, he lifted his eyes, prepared to argue or make his peace, but exhaustion hit him as he saw the determination and fire behind his advisor’s eyes. Any argument made now would be shut down too quick or thrown back into his face on a later date. Nodding, Oikawa stepped back.</p><p>“I think- I think I’m just going to go train for a little bit; take my mind off of things.”</p><p>The advisor nodded, and Oikawa walked off. He slowly rounded the corner. Once out of eyesight, he picked up his pace once again, running through the long halls until he made it to the far gym. He flung the door open and tore off his cloak in record time, huffing as he made his way to the sword rack. Grabbing a sabre, he set up a couple of sand bags and stepped back. He took a deep breath and rolled his shoulders.</p><p>Lunging forward, he sliced the blade through the air, his free hand wound tightly behind his back. He straightened up as sand began to spill from one of the bags. The prince repeated his movements, this time pivoting backwards and advancing, cutting the second bag. A loud clapping started up behind him, causing Oikawa to jump. He spun around. </p><p>Makki grinned at him as the others filed into the room. Iwaizumi entered and Oikawa had to force down a chuckle, noticing Pebbles still curled around his arm. Yahaba took up the rear, raising a brow at the prince.</p><p>“What happened to finding us when you were done?”</p><p>Oikawa faltered momentarily before forcing a smile to light up his face.</p><p>“Sorry about that, but you found me anyways, didn’t you?”</p><p>The guard hummed, making his way over. His eyes scanned Oikawa’s face, causing the prince to shrink back slightly.</p><p>“What’s wrong? What did the king want?”</p><p><em> The king </em>. Oikawa never referred to the man as his father if he could help it, so neither did Yahaba. He was grateful. He waved a hand flippantly before squaring his shoulders.</p><p>“Nothing important. Come on, Baba, spar with me. Let’s show these newbies the ropes.”</p><p>“Yeah, no.”</p><p>Oikawa squawked.</p><p>“What? Why not?”</p><p>Yahaba sent him a pointed look and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Because you’re clearly upset and you and I <em> both </em> know what happens when you spar while upset.”</p><p>Turning up his nose, Oikawa huffed.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>The guard scoffed before turning back to the others. </p><p>“This is the secondary training area. It’s a lot smaller than the main gym, so this one is typically used for one-on-one training.”</p><p>The group nodded along and Oikawa rolled his eyes, perturbed at being ignored. He slung an arm around the guard, who tensed.</p><p>“The tour is usually much more exciting, with a demonstration and the works, but <em> someone </em>has decided to omit that today.”</p><p>Pushing off his arm, Yahaba responded,</p><p>“Because <em> someone else </em> doesn’t know when to call it quits when he’s in a bad mood.”</p><p>“I am not in a bad mood!”</p><p>“You are and you’ll be in an even worse one when you lose.”</p><p>“<em> If </em> I lose, and I won’t. Come on, Yah—”</p><p>“I’ll do it.”</p><p>The group froze, spinning around. Iwaizumi stepped forward and Oikawa furrowed his brows.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The fighter shrugged.</p><p>“I’ll do it. Spar with you.”</p><p>Yahaba shook his head, eyes pleading, but the prince just laughed.</p><p>“You do know that this involves a sword, yeah? Not your fists. Do you even know how to wield one?”</p><p>Iwaizumi smirked and Oikawa was given a brief glance at the cocky champion he had met that morning.</p><p>“I guess you’ll just have to find out.”</p><p>Yahaba put his face in his hands, muttering hopelessly to himself. Oikawa hummed, his own smile turning sinister as he gestured toward the sword rack. Iwaizumi ushered the small dragon onto Mattsun before he approached it. He felt the weight of a few options before settling on a sabre of his own. The two stepped onto the mats, facing each other. The others looked on in various states of amusement, Watari patting Yahaba’s shoulder.</p><p>The two circled each other.</p><p>“First one on the ground loses,” Oikawa said and Iwaizumi nodded. The champion stuck out his free hand in a familiar beckoning motion.</p><p>“Let’s make this quick.”</p><p>Oikawa grinned and, after a brief pause, advanced. He swung, the blade clashing harshly against Iwaizumi’s. Iwaizumi pushed back, the force of the shove causing the prince to stumble before passing backwards, regaining his balance. The fighter stepped forward, jabbing the sword toward Oikawa’s shoulder. <em> Too slow. </em> Oikawa grinned and pivoted before maneuvering to hit Iwaizumi’s back with the pommel of his weapon. Iwaizumi stumbled and for a brief moment the onlooking group held their breath, convinced he was going down.</p><p>“I’m not that easy,” he huffed, righting himself. Oikawa retreated, teeth bared.</p><p>“I don’t know, Iwa-chan. You’re making this pretty easy for me.”</p><p>With that, the prince swung again, barely giving the other enough time to counter. Iwaizumi grunted as the blades came together again. For a moment the duo circled each other, unable to step any closer. Oikawa hesitated, eyes skirting around Iwaizumi’s form, before settling on an empty fade. He leapt backwards briefly before lunging, bringing his sword down. Iwaizumi deflected, pushing hard at an upward angle.</p><p><em> Shit </em> , Oikawa thought, <em> I gave him the upper hand </em>.</p><p>With a final grunt, Iwaizumi sent Oikawa’s sword flying backwards. It slid and the prince leapt back, reaching out an arm. Before he could grab the hilt, the shorter man cut his own through the air, sweeping the prince’s legs out from under him. Oikawa landed hard, his right knee hitting the edge of the mat, and he fell forward. Looking up, he was met with Iwaizumi’s icy glare, the tip of his sabre inches from Oikawa’s face.</p><p>“Like I said,” Iwaizumi huffed, “I’m not that easy.”</p><p>Oikawa looked back down, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. </p><p>“You got reckless at the end; left yourself open. Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Oikawa bit out. Iwaizumi sighed and offered a hand. The prince slapped is away.</p><p>“I said I’m <em> fine </em>.”</p><p>He shut his eyes tight, trying to will his face to cool down. Faintly, he heard Watari and Kindaichi usher the others out of the room.</p><p>“Iwaizumi, you should come on. The best thing to do when he’s like this is let him calm down on his own. Trust me,” Yahaba sighed. Iwaizumi held up a hand and shook his head.</p><p>“You go on without me. I’m staying.”</p><p>“Iwa—”</p><p>Oikawa cut in.</p><p>“He can stay, Yahaba. If he wants to see me wallow, that’s his prerogative. Go on.”</p><p>Yahaba straightened up before nodding, heading out in silence. As soon as the door shut behind him, Iwaizumi joined Oikawa on the floor. He said nothing. </p><p>“You stay to rub your victory in my face?” The prince asked, bitterly. </p><p>“No,” Iwaizumi responded, without a hint of malice in his voice, “You seemed like you needed company.”</p><p>At that, Oikawa looked up. His eyes narrowed as he took in the seated brunette. </p><p>“Since when do you care about my needs?”</p><p>Iwaizumi ignored him, opting instead to offer anecdotal advice.</p><p>“I get it, you know. Fighting when you’re upset. It can be good stress relief… when you don’t take it too seriously, that is.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa huffed, “That fight was purely for entertainment.”</p><p>“You sure? Because it looked like you wanted to chop my head off at one point.”</p><p>Against his will, Oikawa let out a surprised laugh. </p><p>“For a second I thought you might succeed too,” Iwaizumi chuckled. Oikawa shook his head.</p><p>“The swords in here aren’t sharp enough to decapitate anyone, trust me.”</p><p>“If anyone could find a way, I think it’d be you.”</p><p>The pair laughed softly, Iwaizumi watching the prince. After a minute, they settled down. Oikawa pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on top so he could look at the fighter. Iwaizumi eyed him.</p><p>“You gonna say why you’re upset?”</p><p>“What? I’m not—”</p><p>“You may be able to get out of the conversation with Yahaba, but not with me. I can read bluffs too well.”</p><p>Oikawa scoffed.</p><p>“You really are insufferable, you know that?”</p><p>“It’s a gift. Now come one, spill. What had you ready to kill me five minutes ago?”</p><p>“Fine, fine…” The prince trailed off, voice quieting, “My birthday is coming up.”</p><p>Iwaizumi raised a brow.</p><p>“So is mine. What’s so bad about that?”</p><p>Groaning, Oikawa buried his face in his knees.</p><p>“Because… because <em> my </em>twentieth birthday means ‘fulfilling my duty as royalty’. And to my — to the king, that means marriage.”</p><p>“Marriage?” Iwaizumi repeated, warily. Oikawa nodded.</p><p>“To this pompous, emotionless <em> asshole </em> of a prince from a neighboring kingdom.”</p><p>“Oh and you wouldn’t know anything about asshole princes, would you?”</p><p>Oikawa swatted at him, leveling him with a glare.</p><p>“You asked and I answered, there’s no reason for you to be a dick about it.”</p><p>He made a move to get up, but Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“No wait, I’m sorry. I’ll shut up.”</p><p>Oikawa hesitated before settling back down. He looked at his hands.</p><p>“Our parents set up this betrothal when we were kids and then… then my mom died before it could be reconsidered. It was awful. She went from chasing me around the castle and entertaining my ridiculous games to gravely ill and dead within two days.”</p><p>He rubbed his face hard, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“I <em> hoped </em> that taking a more active role learning and pursuing ways to help our people would convince my father to change his mind but… I don’t know how much longer I can run from it. Especially now that he’s sick, too.”</p><p>The room fell silent, Oikawa burying his face and sniffling quietly. Iwaizumi stared hard at the ground.</p><p>“Then I guess,” He swallowed hard, “you’re going to have to work extra hard with the time you still have left.”</p><p>Oikawa looked up.</p><p>“What’re you saying?”</p><p>“You’ve already started making an effort to be better, and from what I can see you did more today than your dad has done in years. I’m saying you still have time. And if you give up now then maybe you aren’t the stubborn jackass I had pinned you as.”</p><p>“Iwa-chan…” Oikawa trailed off, eyes wide, before shaking his head. “What caused you to change your mind? About becoming a guard?”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed.</p><p>“I told you that I get it, right? Using this,” he gestured to the room, “as an outlet. That’s what fighting started as for me.”</p><p>“It seems like you’ve had proper training though?”</p><p>Nodding, Iwaizumi continued,</p><p>“I did, a little. My dad was a royal guard in Fukurodani. When I was fifteen, I followed him and started training with my best friend.”</p><p>Oikawa gasped.</p><p>“But you said—”</p><p>“I know. I didn’t always hate the idea of working for royalty, though. My dad was my hero and he made it seem so <em> cool </em>.”</p><p>“Then… what happened?”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed and looked down.</p><p>“When I was a few months into training, my dad got killed in action. Just some skirmish outside of town with a couple thieves, nothing revolutionary, but I was suddenly an orphan. At first I was going to stay in the castle, keep training, keep pushing, but then I saw how quickly they replaced him. For me, my whole world just got flipped upside down, but to the royal family it was just… just another day, another casualty. It became clear to me that when you’re in charge of an entire kingdom, one person is inconsequential. So, I ran.”</p><p>“And that’s when you came here?”</p><p>The fighter nodded, his lips quirking into a sad smile. He looked up, locking eyes with the prince.</p><p>“But then I saw you, and you were trying <em> so hard </em> to appease everyone, to know everyone and… I don’t know. Maybe I haven’t given up all my hope like I thought I had.”</p><p>“Geez,” Oikawa said with a teasing lilt, “You really know how to woo someone, huh, Iwa-chan?”</p><p>Iwaizumi sputtered as a toothy grin lit up Oikawa’s face. He shoved his shoulder lightly before standing up.</p><p>“Come on, I expect the rest of the tour now.”</p><p>He smiled, offering a hand. And this time, Oikawa accepted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi to our social medias!<br/>Bowie: IG- diamondredriot<br/>     tumblr- oikashima <br/>AJ: IG- hey.hey.heeyyy<br/>     tumblr- hey-hey-heeyyy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a month and a half since Oikawa banned together his ragtag group of misfits, bringing them home like a child would a litter of stray kittens. Watari had been exasperated, listening to Yahaba explain that the prince had all but flung open the castle doors to offer jobs to anyone who needed them. But as he grew closer to the new comers, and met with people of various homes who had come, ready to fall to their knees to ensure a job even at the lowest of the low, he had begun to understand. It was one of Oikawa’s first decisions as crown prince to ensure he helped his people— and was something that proved as acting king, he would do well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the span of almost forty-five days, the guard number increased, the ranks grew, and the kingdom and its people began to slowly flourish. At first, many of the older workers in the castle were apprehensive. The last time the doors had been open in a similar manner, their beloved queen died within a matter of hours. The king was furious and Takumi was caught playing devil’s advocate between him and his son, but days passed, and the new recruits all proved themselves worthy of the jobs they landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle halls and rooms were the cleanest they’ve ever been, the garden’s flowers and vegetables were blooming beautifully, the food being prepared was in vast quantities, enough to ensure every worker was able to go home with leftovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new friends were proving themselves as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba had kept his word, and on his days off where him and Oikawa’s other personal guard switched, he trained alongside Kyoutani. The shifter was proving himself a master fighter, though his strategic abilities had quite a ways to go. Hanamaki was quickly adopted by the older rangers, and they all adored Matsukawa, more specifically they adored teasing their pink haired archer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was flourishing. He had passed his entrance practical faster than any guard Oikawa had ever known. His strength alone caused others to stop by the gyms, watching as he trained with his seniors, nearly all fights ending with his victory or a draw. He was slowly improving his skills with a sword— and Oikawa was growing ansty at the idea of a rematch. He’d kick his Iwa-chan’s ass soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama had made his way to the castle later, sheepish and grumpy as his red-haired boyfriend had dragged him along the way. He didn’t stay in the castle as often as others did. Makki and Mattsun had their own room on the same floor as Iwaizumi and Kyoutani, though they had their old one above Saeko’s tavern as well. The raven-haired male tended to come and stay for about half the week, training and studying with Yahaba and a few other powerful sorcerers stationed in the castle, before retreating to his small cottage with Hinata and Feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the forty-five day period, Oikawa was able to watch his friends grow and slowly gain the trust of the war council and higher ups. But he had begun to miss them. They still had time to train together for a few hours a day, and Oikawa made sure they always had at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>meal together, but it was always so formal, in a sense. He was always Prince Oikawa, never just Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was slightly cramping from all the writing he had done, ink smudges on the side of  his pinky. He folded the paper with a small smile, placing it with all the others in a drawer. With a loud huff, he stood from where he was seated at his desk, bare feet touching the cold tile of his floor as he made his way to the window, opening the curtains. Through the stained glass picture he was able to see the storm outside, dark clouds sitting low as thunder roared through the kingdom, lightning illuminating oddly shaped shadows for milliseconds. He grinned to himself—  this was a perfect day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t bother changing into anything too formal, choosing a simple white tunic with black breeches. He threw on some old, worn down shoes just to take away the cold, numbing feeling traveling through his toes. Throwing his doors open, he sent a sheepish grin to the two guards standing beside it, startling them enough to make them jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies. I’m on my way to get Yahaba, no need to come with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was practically skipping down the hall, excitement running through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your majesty, isn’t today his day off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa paused, turning to look back at the taller woman, Ai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it is. But! He won’t be too upset with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ai let out a small snort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what you said last time you dragged him into sledding down the castle stairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted, grimacing at the memory of his dislocated shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… yeah. But this time, we run no risk of injury! We’re going to visit Oba!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, he ignored the understanding murmurs behind him as he made his way up the stairs. Yahaba’s room wasn’t too far from Oikawa’s, being his personal guard had perks. Or disadvantages, in Yahaba’s words. Making his way to the wooden door he knocked three times, loud and echoing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya-hoo! Baba, are you up and decent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling from the other side sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- yeah? What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he answered, he gripped the door handle, turning and flinging the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Oikawa! Don’t—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was open before Yahaba managed to finish his half coherent sentence and Oikawa paused, lips pursing slightly. Yahaba was seated at his desk, book face down as he had twisted to look at the door. Eyes shifting to the bed, Oikawa’s cheek tinged pink as a small grin worked his way onto his face. Kyoutani was laid, half of his body under the covers, one leg hanging off the edge of the bed. He looked as if he had just woken up, blinking lazily at the prince, eyes unfocused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He turned, eyes wide and eyebrows raised at Yahaba’s scorching face, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a small giggle, covering his mouth with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I figured since today was a day where none of us could head outside, we could go down to the kitchen and visit Oba! I was planning on stopping by everyone’s room and well, this just made everything easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dodged a book that was launched at his head, picking it up and setting it on the dresser near the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you two get ready— but I’ll be waiting outside the room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shutting the door behind him he continued snickering to himself, a happy grin on his face. Those two had been making any excuse they could to spend time together— their sparring consisting of linger gazes, touches that lasted a few seconds too long, all of Yahaba’s love sick sighs as they made their rounds— it was honestly driving Oikawa up the wall. It had hardly been a minute before the door swung open and he stepped back, grinning as a pink-faced Yahaba came outside, a now fully awake and grumpy looking Kyoutani behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! Next, Makki and Mattsun! We’re just racking up the happy couples today, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad you and Mr. You-Know-Who haven’t joined us yet.” Yahaba sneered, arms crossing as he playfully brushed his shoulder against Oikawa’s as the three made their way down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stiffened, playful smile turning into a frown as he continued forward, nose thrusting up into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani made a grumbling noise behind them, but Oikawa chose to ignore it. Making their way up the next two flights of stairs he wanted to ask Yahaba how he and “Mad-Dog” had finally gotten together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When </span>
  </em>
  <span>they had gotten together. He side eyed his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I consider you my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I make a note to tell you </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I do mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa narrowed his eyes as they came to the floor with Makki, Mattsun, and Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m just a little offended that you can’t return the favor. Even just… meet me in the middle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani watched the two with narrowed eyes as Oikawa began turning away, a faux pout on his face, and Yahaba sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll… we’ll talk about it later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly Oikawa’s face brightened, as he chirped an excited, “Sounds good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio made their way to one door, Oikawa knocking three times with a heavy fist. There was silence, and for a moment he was worried he had made his rounds too early. But soon enough a muffled, “What?”, came through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mattsun! Makki! Get up and get dressed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are dressed, but Makki hates mornings. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>can get him up that’d be a miracle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised an eyebrow at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for further instructions, barging in and leaving Yahaba to hold the door open. Mattsun lifted his head from the pillow, eyebrows raised some as he nodded in Oikawa’s direction. The prince’s face was a bit warm, eyeing Mattsun’s shirtless chest and raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you said you were dressed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘M not naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki was still asleep, his right arm draped over his boyfriend’s chest, mouth parted and Oikawa was sure he saw a line of drool coming from his lips. The pink haired man looked peaceful- a quiet, innocent look to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa needed to wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said it’s hard to wake him up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun shrugged as much as he could with a sleeping Makki on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a heavy sleeper. I just let him wake up on his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hummed, picking up one of the throw pillows that was on the ground. Looking back to Mattsun in question he received a noncommittal shrug, but he took that as an okay. Within a second, he was beside their bed, pillow cracking down on Makki’s head once, twice, three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanamaki! Get your ass up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki jumped, eyes wide and heart hammering as the pillow came down on his head a fourth time. He slurred out, “Was happenin’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun was openly laughing at his confused boyfriend, whose hair was sticking out in every direction, eyes frantically looking around the room in a daze. He turned to Oikawa, a betrayed look on his face </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was quick and easy. Now get up! I’m taking you all to meet Oba!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the fuck is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba spoke up from the doorway, “Best watch your language when you meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki stood, stretching and glaring at the prince who looked too smug. Mattsun followed, stepping by Makki and placing a soft kiss on the shorter’s cheek, ruffling his hair gently before grabbing himself a new shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning towards Yahaba he saw an amused looking Iwaizumi standing next to Kyoutani, and he deflated a bit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to wake Iwa-chan up, he had a whole plan going. Perking up, he moved to stand next to his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think Watari would wanna join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba sucked in a breath through his teeth, “You accidentally set his robe on fire yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted, “It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>magic that did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>actions that resulted in that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, defeated, mentally promising Watari the biggest slice of cake he could cut. Makki and Mattsun joined the others in the hall, hands intertwined as Oikawa took the initiative and headed forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had already talked about his plan with Kindaichi, so hopefully the younger male would have found himself down either by or in the kitchen by now. His chest felt lighter than it had in months as they neared the bottom floor, chattering behind him as his friends discussed mundane things. Iwaizumi was next to him, covering a yawn behind his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped abruptly, startling Iwaizumi who blinked owlishly at him. The others followed suit, and Oikawa turned, a dramatic flourish in his step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen and Makki- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bring you to my humble kitchen, the second most beautiful place in this castle. Run by the greatest woman to ever exist,” He pushed the door open, swinging one arm out, gesturing inside, “She’s- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off as something small and hard smacked into his forehead, and he let out a loud yelp, moving to cover the now red area. A wooden spoon fell by his feet, and the others huddled in close to get a glimpse at whoever threw it with such accuracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi was seated on a stool, a warm cup of tea in his hands as he watched, torn between worry and amusement. An older woman stood in front of him, tiny frame as intimidating as a royally pissed off Iwaizumi. Her salt and pepper hair pulled into a high bun and her piercing hazel eyes narrowed at the prince. She had one hand on her hip, the other in front of her, dropping from throwing the spoon at Oikawa, who was now pouting and rubbing his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obachan!” He whined, “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, “You haven’t come visit me in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>month </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you were expecting me to hug you as soon as you got down here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted, “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoping </span>
  </em>
  <span>for that. Instead of the spoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a tsk, walking over, and pulling him in for a tight, bone crushing and bicep bruising hug that Oikawa all but melted into. She pulled back, placing her hands on his waist, ignoring his squeals and squirms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been eating enough?” She narrowed her eyes and he blanched, side stepping away from her hands and gesturing to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oba! These are my new friends- Makki, Mattsun, Kyoutani, and Iwa-chan! New friends, this is Nariko Haruko! Our head chef and the most talented woman to ever exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her piercing eyes on them, and Yahaba moved to stand next to Oikawa, laughing at the nervous looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Oba. I’m the resident grandmother here, despite having no blood grandkids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned from the group, pulling Yahaba in for a solid hug as well as the other four filed in, eyeing the large kitchen with varying levels of interest. Oikawa was beaming, excitement flowing from his pores as he bounced on the balls of his feet. She busied herself, pulling out different sized bowls and ingredients— so many different things that Makki had a hard time processing what all was happening in full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So! Oba,” She turned her head towards him, eyebrow raising in question, “Uh, what Kindaichi was sent to ask you… can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t come visit me for almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>two months</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and now you ask if you and your friends can make a mess of my kitchen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, blowing air into his cheeks, and Makki had half a mind to poke one of the puffed out cheeks. He resisted, choosing to cuddle into his boyfriend’s side, a small yawn breaking past his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him, eyes narrowed before she grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t think of a better Saturday activity! Come, come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ushered them all around a rather large counter top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you all could make little cakes- something small and simple. Nothing easily fucked up.” Yahaba turned, eyes wide as he and Oikawa shared an amused look behind her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when was she cursing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She patted Kindaichi’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yutaro here doesn’t have to bake his own sweets, he was so polite earlier. I made him and that boy he’s courting some cookies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi’s face went pink as he stood, looking towards the ground awkwardly. She continued, handing him a small, beautifully decorated cloth bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you take these and go spend the day with him. Even if you’re just helping him restock shelves. You young men nowadays, courting gifts don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to be physical, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, bowing with a grateful grin on his face as he rushed to the door, eager to head to Suga’s shop and visit Kunimi. Oikawa called after him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say hello to Suga for me! And tell him I miss him! Daichi hogs him anytime he comes to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because that’s his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband, </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Suga has worked his way up on my friends list. I deserve to see him for more than a hello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani rolled his eyes, absentmindedly leaning against Yahaba with his arms crossed. Oba grinned at the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, each couple makes their own cake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun covered his mouth in a flash, eyes bright with amusement as he stifled his laughter. Makki wasn’t as graceful, leaning over with a loud, startled guffaw before standing up straight, biting his lip and clearing his throat. Yahaba looked away, suddenly finding interest in the decorations lining the wall. Kyoutani barely moved, choosing to send an almost awkward side-eye to a now stiff Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair turned red, glancing towards the other before heads snapped back to Oba, who watched them with an innocent expression, curious eyes. Oikawa sputtered, and the two spoke in a flurry of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oba! We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he’s just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>couple—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a friend—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be teasing Baba not me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She merely raised her eyebrows as the two quieted down, faces flaming and hearts racing. She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was an honest mistake, I don’t know why you two are so worked up about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just get to baking?” Oikawa’s voice was higher pitched, a strained smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled to herself, pushing three different bowls about. Makki grabbed the one that she pushed towards him and Mattsun, Yahaba sliding his and Kyoutani’s over, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still rooted to the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba took pity on them, worried his friend was going to internalize this for a later breakdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, you two afraid we’ll bake a better cake than you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That snapped Oikawa out of his daze- glaring at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! I’ve been cooking and baking with Oba since I was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>toddler</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m the second best baker here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed their bowl, plopping it down in front of them with a loud crack. Oba frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t break my bowls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Oba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, pushing the ingredients to the center of the countertop. Makki frowned, reaching forward and pulling a gray sack towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelped afterwards, jumping forward and ramming his hips into the counter. Oba moved past him, wooden spoon in hand, and Oikawa and Yahaba quietly laughed. Frowning, Makki rubbed the sore spot, mumbling a quiet apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s flour dummy. Didn’t you tell me you helped Saeko in the kitchen before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I helped </span>
  <em>
    <span>cook. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wasn’t trusted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bake. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Besides, Saeko preferred alone time with Kaya. I didn’t know flour looked like,” He reached in, grabbing a pinch of flour, “This.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa tilted his head, “What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>it looked like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki shrugged, “I thought it was made out of flowers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… like the plants?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki glared at Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the plants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun snickered, elbowing his boyfriend some. Makki’s frown deepened, and he turned his narrowed eyes towards the taller man. A beat passed, and then the flour from between his fingers was coating the front of Mattsun’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki hummed, “Not easy to get off, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whipped his hands against his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to stick with cooking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun clicked his tongue, doing his best to brush the flour from his shirt, feeling the oddly soft powder off of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takahiro…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, a faux innocent smile growing on his lips before he let out a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An egg had been cracked on the top of his head, yolk and white running down the sides of his cheeks as he stared, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Mattsun grinned, softly pressing the tip of his finger against Makki’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure eggs aren't easy to get off either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oba sighed, but remained quiet from where she watched the two. Oikawa was grinning, itching to reach forward and grab some of the ammo before him. Iwaizumi was watching, amusement written on his face. Kyoutani looked almost bored, but his eyes twinkled, while Yahaba looked disgusted at the yolk now running down Makki’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch,” Makki whispered, glaring up at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun grinned, turning back to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we baking, Oba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked between the two of them before shaking her head, moving to take the bowl away from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should switch this to… a group effort cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I have a towel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oba pointed behind him and he thanked her, moving to grab a towel, dampening it and trying to rub the egg out of his hair. He winced as he felt a few broken pieces of shell crumbling beneath his hands. Mattsun followed, and Oikawa wasn’t sure if he went to help or torment his boyfriend more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t had time to goof off in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this is how they goof off I want them nowhere near my kitchen when they tie the knot,” Oba spoke sternly, waving her weapon around to emphasize her point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani, the closest to her, nodded, leaning his torso away to avoid the wooden spoon of anger. Yahaba smiled, softly headbutting Kyoutani’s shoulder. Makki spoke from where he stood, “I don’t know if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to marry him after this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun laughed, head thrown back and smile full, helping towel off his boyfriend’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the only one who can handle you, you know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi doesn’t break eggs on my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d break a chair over your head if we got married,” Iwaizumi said as he leaned forward, elbows on the counter and chin resting in his palms as he toyed with the bag of flour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa bristled at the subject, marriage and weddings being a sensitive topic. Taking note of his friend's sudden stiffness, Yahaba rolled his eyes. The pair came back, one glowering at the happy group. Oba sighed, but couldn’t fight the grin on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began speaking quickly, capturing the group's attention as she explained how they were to bake the lemon cake. She hadn’t seen Oikawa this happy and lively in years. Even with Yahaba and Kindaichi as the young prince’s friends, he was missing out on so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The castle used to be a busy place— visitors from all over coming in and out, and those times had been simpler; happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa used to have a handful of friends from the Shiratorizawa kingdom, but after he had learned that he had no control over aspects of his life, those friendships died out. He had become gloomy, more reserved. He had her and the other workers who adored the young man, but he was alone. Shut away. But seeing him now, smiling and laughing, his nose wrinkled and eyes sparkling with a joy Oba was worried she’d never seen again, her heart felt light, her soul full. She had to excuse herself from the group for a moment, her eyes misty with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her little Tooru-chan, grown up and finally gaining the good things he deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way back, not surprised to see him and this Iwaizumi wrestling, Oikawa’s curly hair now coated with a thin layer of flour as the prince struggled to reach forward, in an effort to mess with the fighter’s hair. Iwaizumi, however, was holding Oikawa’s arms back with little effort, laughing as the prince lined curse words together, face pink and mouth drawn up in a sneer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her bottom lip, she smiled and watched the other four laugh at the fighting pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered how she and her Shou would tease each other before they started dating. She would bring him in to practice baking and throw flour and sugar at him, and he’d bring her to the garden and “accidently” trip her into a mud pile. They’d been married thirty-four years now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, watching with amusement as the two froze, eyes wide as they turned towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are going to clean this up, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snapped forward, letting go of Oikawa’s wrist and steadying himself as the prince crashed into his side, both nodding quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi to our social medias!<br/>Bowie: IG- diamondredriot<br/>     tumblr- oikashima <br/>AJ: IG- hey.hey.heeyyy<br/>     tumblr- hey-hey-heeyyy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kyoutani! Is that seriously all you’ve got?” Makki called out, a bemused smile lighting up his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kyoutani hissed out, before pivoting and swinging his elbow down. Yahaba danced away with ease, grinning wildly. He bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet, a safe distance between them. Kyoutani lunged forward, this time aiming a hook at the blond’s shoulder. Yahaba side stepped, sticking out a leg and causing his boyfriend to stumble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it you said this morning, Kyou? That you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span> take me in a magicless fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shifter grumbled indecipherably as he straightened up. Before he could retaliate Yahaba advanced, barrelling into his abdomen and taking them both down. Kyoutani let out a winded “</span>
  <em>
    <span>oof</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” as they hit the ground. He cracked open an eye only to find Yahaba looking up at him, head on Kyoutani’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there,” the blond teased, grinning as his boyfriend flushed. The others watched in amusement as the pair sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shameless,” Mattsun snickered. Iwaizumi ruffled the top of Kyoutani’s head roughly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me you’re getting soft already,” He grinned. The shifter huffed, shoving him off. Oikawa elbowed the fighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone, Iwa-chan. It’s sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sickeningly so,” Makki tacked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re one to talk, Hanamaki,” Kyoutani snapped, ears burning. Yahaba laughed, dragging the other to sit down. He looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa launched up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba raised a brow. Oikawa turned, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s about time you and I had that rematch, huh, Iwa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi crossed his arms, a competitive smirk lighting up his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that? My swordsmanship is a lot better than it was last time. Might be an easy win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the bait, Oikawa stepped forward and raked his eyes over the fighter’s frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been training too,” He said, placing a hand on Iwaizumi’s bicep. Squeezing it lightly, he whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this time, I won’t be distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sharp-toothed grin, the prince danced away. Iwaizumi flushed, ears burning and slightly slack-jawed. He watched the other walk away, mouth stumbling over incoherent words. The others looked on, bemused. Oikawa grabbed his sabre and turned, raising a brow at the frozen man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snapped his jaw shut and nodded, speeding to the sword rack. Makki howled with laughter, leaning heavily against his equally as giggly boyfriend. Yahaba snickered and Kyoutani buried his face in his hands, a muffled “Oh my god,” audible only to the other onlookers. Iwaizumi shot them a nasty look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stepped onto the mat, beckoning Iwaizumi forward. He rolled his neck before settling into a proper stance. Iwaizumi did the same, his nervousness from before melting away at the prospect of a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same rules as last time: first down loses,” Iwaizumi said. Oikawa nodded, mouth forming a determined line. There was a pause, the others holding their breath as they anticipated the show. With a final roll of his shoulders, Oikawa advanced, aiming the tip of his blade for Iwaizumi’s shoulder. The man countered quickly, swinging hard to knock the blade aside. Oikawa passed back with grace, lunging again. The sabres clashed together loudly and the pair danced around each other. Iwaizumi pushed, increasing the pressure on the prince. After a moment, Oikawa pushed hard before launching back, out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stumbled slightly, causing Oikawa to grin. He righted himself, shooting the prince a steely glare, and swung. Oikawa raised his blade quickly, stopping the other’s sword just shy of the junction between his neck and shoulder. Taking the upperhand, Iwaizumi twisted until his sword was under the other. He knocked hard against the prince’s wrist, causing the sword to go flying. Oikawa hissed and, without a moment’s hesitation, lunged, his fingers finding purchase on the hilt of the soaring weapon. He danced back, pivoting just out of Iwaizumi’s reach. He tossed the sword into his opposite hand, rolling the quickly bruising appendage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taking out my dominant hand, such a low blow Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sung, “Unfortunately it’s going to take a lot more than that to win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung again, this time with his left hand in control, and wrapped his blade behind the other. He tugged, pulling Iwaizumi forward. The fighter stumbled and Oikawa side-stepped. Using the pommel of the weapon, the prince drove into Iwaizumi’s back while simultaneously sending a sweeping kick to the back of his knees. He went down hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Makki whispered, eyes wide. Looking equally as shell-shocked, Iwaizumi flipped over so he was propped up on his elbows. Oikawa loomed over him, the tip of his sword under the fallen champion’s chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ambidextrous?” Iwaizumi asked, still trying to process the final moments of the fight. Oikawa shrugged, pulling the sword away and tossing it a couple times between his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not naturally. Taught myself to avoid being useless in a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa tossed his sword aside and reached out a hand. He smiled and Iwaizumi took it, a mischievous glint in his eye. Oikawa noticed a second too late and Iwaizumi tugged him forward, causing him to fall. The prince huffed and pushed himself up, elbows caging Iwaizumi’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Oikawa groaned. Iwaizumi laughed deeply, shoulders shaking. Oikawa watched him, a playful smile dancing across his lips. Sensing the stare, Iwaizumi cracked open an eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is there something on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s face heated up but regardless he moved closer into Iwaizumi’s space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” He hummed, staring the other down, “Actually there is, right </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cackled, shoving his hand in the other’s face, pushing him away. Iwaizumi grinned against his hand and fought back, grabbing the prince’s wrist. Oikawa pulled back and the two calmed down, faces flushed from laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’m intruding on something,” Mattsun muttered. The others made various noises of agreement. Yahaba cupped his hands around his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey lovebirds! We’re still here!” He called. The pair’s eyes widened as they made sounds of protest, Oikawa scrambling back. He shot his friend a devastating glare, but was only met with a toothy grin in return. Iwaizumi stood first, awkwardly offering a hand. Oikawa accepted the help, but avoided the other’s gaze. He dusted himself off and made to walk off, but stopped when Iwaizumi bumped their shoulders. He snapped his eyes up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really impressive… I had fun,” the fighter said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I had fun too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do it again, so you can show me how to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled brightly, opening his mouth to respond. Before he could get out the words, the doors to the gym burst open. The group whipped around as Kindaichi stood, panting. He locked eyes with the startled prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, you need to come with me. It’s your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince raced down the winding hallways, Kindaichi and Yahaba on his heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was doing rounds with Daichi and we were supposed to switch out with Koemi and Ai, but when we got there no one was by the door. Then we heard shouting and- and we barged in and Takumi was in there </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaking out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s sick, Oikawa, he’s really sick. They told me to come get you immediately. I don’t… I don’t know,” Kindaichi rattled on, stumbling over his words as the three ran. Anxiety seeped into Oikawa’s veins the closer they got to the grand doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered and saw the castle healers, Mari and Kaito, frantically tending to the king. Daichi stood in the corner, watching as Takumi paced. The advisor looked up, feeling an inkling of relief upon seeing the prince. Oikawa rushed forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing his son, the king reached out a clammy hand and grabbed loosely at the hem of Oikawa’s sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To-or-u”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a series of painful hiccups and coughs, turning his head away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? What’s wrong with him?” Oikawa asked, voice pitched high. Mari glanced at him before going back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t sure. When I checked on him this morning his condition hadn’t changed, but when we got here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king lurched forward, grabbing weakly at the bowl in Kaito’s hands, before vomiting. His body shuddered violently. Oikawa paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s blood…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was shaky. Yahaba and Kindaichi looked up at him, eyes wide. Oikawa could tell the healers were floundering. They were running out of options. He spun toward Takumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know of someone, a healer and alchemist outside of town. He’s been working on a few antidotes. He can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know what or who caused this, Ru. It could be dangerous to bring in someone new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked at Daichi, who was guarding the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sawamura, would you vouch for Suga’s nature and willingness to help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi straightened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my life, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa turned back to the advisor, meeting him with a steadfast gaze. Lips forming a tight line, Takumi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, we don’t have much of a choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relieved, the prince looked at Daichi and Kindaichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two, take the fastest horses we have and bring him here with any supplies he needs. Be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards nodded and headed out. Oikawa turned to Takumi, who was wringing his hands as he watched the healers work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi,” the prince called. The advisor looked up. “I need you to tell me everything that happened when you found him like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi swallowed hard, eyes flitting to the king before returning to Oikawa. His voice came out shaky; frazzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was coming with his tea, like I do every day, so we could discuss… important matters,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Important matters?” Oikawa repeated. Takumi nodded and swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like your- the betrothal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stiffened, but nodded for him to continue nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I arrived he was struggling to breathe and trying to reach for help. That’s when the two guards came in. I sent them to get the healers and you. I don’t know anything more than that, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only then that the others noticed the shattered tea cups and pot on the floor, dark liquid staining the surrounding area. Yahaba stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who made the tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi bristled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I- I always do. Have for years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa knew this — had vague memories of tea with his mother and father, of Takumi sneaking him biscuits with a wink and finger raised to his lips. He remembers asking Takumi why his father needed tea to do work and being told that the hot drink was good for both the mind and soul. It helped people be their best.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How come you never drink tea with us, Umi?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had asked once, childlike curiosity getting the best of him. Takumi had smiled and crouched down to the young prince’s level. Ruffling Oikawa’s permanently messy hair, he had chimed,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t need it. I have you, little Ru.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They met Suga at the door. After an hour of anxious pacing, the guards and healer had arrived, Kindaichi carrying a large, leather bag of pharmaceuticals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has he been like this?” Suga asked, rounding the canopy bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been months since he first got sick, but these extreme symptoms only arised a few hours ago,” Mari answered, dabbing a damp cloth at the tears around the king’s eyes. Kindaichi handed off the satchel to Kaito, who set it up on the bedside table. Oikawa leaned over, nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be able to help him?” He asked. Suga looked up and, upon taking in Oikawa’s frantic state, gave a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do what I came here to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, eyes flitting between the healer and the ailing king. Suga reached over to squeeze his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done all that you can right now, Oikawa. You can let me handle the rest. Kindaichi,” he called, looking over the prince’s shoulder, “Can you and Yahaba escort him out of the room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Oikawa floundered, grip on Suga’s hand hardening. Suga squeezed back, soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be able to focus with a bundle of nerves over my shoulder. I’ll get you as soon as I can, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba and Kindaichi stepped forward, dutifully. Gently grabbing his elbow, Yahaba walked the prince away. As soon as the doors to the bedroom shut behind them, Oikawa slid to the ground, back pressed against the far wall. Yahaba crouched down next to him, placing a sturdy hand on his shoulder. Oikawa looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to work out,” the blond said. Oikawa nodded, exhaling hard as he slumped forward, resting his head on his knees. Yahaba sighed and, giving his shoulder a squeeze, stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” the prince bemoaned, voice muffled. Shaking his head, Yahaba announced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get the others. Your keeper can cheer you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa is not my keeper!” Oikawa responded quickly, head snapping up. Yahaba let out a soft chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew who I was talking about, though,” He called over his shoulder. Oikawa grumbled incoherently as the guard walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not five minutes later, a body sat down next to the prince. They sat in silence for a minute, Oikawa only vaguely aware of the sounds of the others shuffling close at a snail's pace. Iwaizumi huffed next to him. Voice painfully quiet, he asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped sideways then, resting his body weight on the fighter. His cheek pressed to his shoulder. Iwaizumi stiffened momentarily before relaxing, shifting to rest his temple on top of Oikawa’s head. They sat, comfortable silence enveloping them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Iwaizumi said after a few minutes, “there are more ways to cope with this shit than training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi made a small gesture with his hands, careful not to disturb the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking, first of all. Confiding in people — </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> people who have been through something similar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you use more than your fists, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked. His voice was light, but there was an underlying sense of sadness purveying. Iwaizumi sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot… I’m just saying that I’m here. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, yeah, but… but I’m here. So stop being dense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished off his remark with a light flick to the prince’s forehead. Oikawa laughed quietly, the vibrations resonating throughout Iwaizumi’s body. He shifted slightly, glancing up at the fighter without moving from the comfort of his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded and looked away, face red. The others arrived then, sitting in varying distances around the pair. The air was heavy, but as Oikawa looked around them he couldn’t help but feel that for all the sadness in the room, love was the strongest emotion there. His ragtag group, formed under arguably the strangest circumstances, had become a family. It struck the prince with startling clarity, then, that he couldn’t remember the last time he had a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors to the chambers opened and one by one, people filed out. Mari and Kaito were first, walking down the hall without sparing Oikawa a glance. Daichi was next, holding tightly to Suga’s arm. Oikawa stood quickly, tearing himself from Iwaizumi’s side, and the others followed suit. Suga looked up, locking solemn eyes with the prince, and he knew. They all did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa I’m… I’m so sorry,” Suga choked out. Oikawa’s eyes burned but he shook his head. He stepped forward, grabbing Suga’s hands in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You did what you could, yeah? This isn’t… it’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded harshly, sucking in a breath. Oikawa pulled him in for a quick hug before returning him to his husband. Daichi wrapped an arm around Suga’s waist. The healer cleared his throat, composing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The king, his symptoms were… you’re sure he’d been sick for months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost seven, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could respond, Takumi exited the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we don’t have time to talk, now. The prince— we need to go and begin preparations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Preparations?” Iwaizumi asked from Oikawa’s side. Takumi nodded, solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For his coronation. Politics doesn’t stop for death, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stiffened, casting a wary glance toward the prince. Oikawa swallowed hard. Confused, Suga spoke up, ignoring Daichi’s tugging on his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but this is important. The king, I’m sure I could figure out what happened I just need to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can consult later, sir,” Takumi interrupted, “For now, I need to bring the new king to the council room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The new king</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hung heavy in the air, the group falling painfully silent. Oikawa felt himself pale and glanced frantically around his friends — his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were all watching him, frozen. Takumi grabbed his elbow gently, ready to lead him away. From the corner of his eye, Oikawa noticed Iwaizumi shift. For a brief, hopeful moment he thought the man would step in. He flexed his fingers instinctually, brushing against the fighter’s cuff. But nothing came of it. Takumi led him away as the others watched, unsure of where they stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The council room wasn’t far, for convenience to the king, but it still shocked Oikawa with how fast they seemed to arrive at the looming doors. He hadn’t been allowed within the room since he was a child, far too young to understand the weight of decisions being made. As he got older, he had begged his father to allow him to sit in. He wanted to know how the council worked, had wanted to prepare for the day he would be the one making the final calls. The day he would be leading. That day was closer than he had anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing outside of the council room was a small, dark-haired girl Oikawa had recognized from around the castle. Naomi, she was a messenger and younger than him. She nodded to the pair as they arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness! Your guests have arrived,” she announced. Oikawa paused and looked at Takumi, who stiffened. Slowly, Oikawa turned back to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… guests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded dutifully, missing the confusion on his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The princes, sir, from Shiratorizawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ushijima. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a paling face, Oikawa felt the last remnants of his newly normal life crash around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Times up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The only things Oikawa could think of was first and foremost, he needed a nap. His head was splitting and the pressure behind his eyes was enough to make them red as a rose. Secondly, he wanted to scream into a pillow. Or scream into the darkness. Or just scream. Third, he needed something to drink. Water, alcohol, something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only sound following him were his footsteps echoing throughout the hall. He had managed to wave off the guard that was to accompany him to his room for a “brief resting period” before he was to be sent off to have his robes tailored and crown fitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the mere thought of that made him shutter. He wished they had sent Yahaba to escort him back, his friend always knew what Oikawa needed when he was down, even when he didn’t. But Yahaba had important meetings coming up as well with Oikawa now king, Yahaba was no longer just a royal member’s personal guard, he was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>personal guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even sure how long he had to rest in his room his pace quickened, rubbing at his temples. A second pair of footsteps sounded, causing him to pause. Turning his head, his expression fell flat, and he made a clicking noise with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima paused, blinking a few times at the rude tone he was being addressed with, before clearing his throat, “I wanted to check up on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “Did you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, arms clasped behind his back, “I… offer my condolences. Your father was a- losing another parent, it must be hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snorted, arms crossing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima winced, “That came out wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence enveloped the two, Oikawa’s foot had started tapping- an angry, persistent noise. Ushijima made no indication to move, awkwardly staring at the king in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if that’s all, I have to- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. About your father, I know you two weren’t that close, but still, it stands.” He bowed his head slightly, before straightening back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncrossing his arms, Oikawa felt a small, sliver of regret spike him down. It wasn’t right to take his frustrations out on him, he hadn’t known how bad his dad’s condition had gotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need a friend to speak to, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sliver of regret was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends, Prince Ushijimia.” The latter faltered, mouth closing slowly, shoulders sinking, “We have not been friends for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We are acquaintances. You are here on </span>
  <em>
    <span>legal </span>
  </em>
  <span>terms, not for a friendly visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment passed, before he received a shallow nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Legal reasons. Still, as an acquaintance, I can offer my condolences. And I am still here, if you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christ why was he so sickeningly sweet?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oikawa shook his head, rubbing his face harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well,” He waved a hand absentmindedly, “If you’ll excuse me.” He gave no rhyme or reason to his need to leave, but he turned, quickly making it to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Door slamming heavily behind him, he staggered forward, shoulders tense and fell face first onto his bed. The way his face was pressed into his cover made it harder to breath, but he didn’t want to move anytime soon. Sucking in a deep breath, eyes pinched shut, he opened his mouth and let out a high-pitched, muffled scream, biting the sheets to ensure no guards would come running and catch him having a fit into his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head, he sighed, staring towards the window nearest him. He felt a small nudge to the back of his head, flipping over he caught sight of mismatched purple eyes, looking up at him curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pebbles, hey bud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his arms out, catching the baby dragon as he threw himself into Oikawa’s chest, rubbing his head under the king’s chin, quiet purrs coming from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scratching behind one of his ears Oikawa chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think life might be easier as a dragon sometimes, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response, not that he was expecting one. He laid back, sinking into the softness of the bed, holding a wiggling dragon in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This all sucks, Pebbles. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>my father would eventually die, but the healers had said it would be within a year, at the very least. I would have had time to get my life together, end this stupid betrothal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ushijima, and find someone else I wanted to marry —  if I even wanted to! Not to mention I can’t hang out with my friends as much now… I miss teasing Iwa-chan.” He picked Pebbles up, holding him up in the air, smiling some as Pebbles responded by opening his wings up, fluttering them about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now my father is dead, I’m to be crowned as king, and Ushijima has made his way for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>visit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We’re to discuss wedding and alliance details I suppose. Get this! He has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother </span>
  </em>
  <span>now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pebbles sneezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Apparently the queen was having issues conceiving, and they ended up adopting some kid. He’s here too, and I feel awkward being as snappy with Ushiwaka with him around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized his small slip up, reverting to calling his old friend by the childhood nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you think if we find other dragons they’ll accept me? Raise me like those stories where the wolves raised human babies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pebbles only began biting at his robe, trying to pull off a loose tassel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah I’m not good with raw meat. Or finding things. Or flying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His monologue was cut off, a heavy knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell does he want?” He muttered, sitting up to cross his legs, shifting Pebbles about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shrugged, ignoring the fact Ushijima couldn’t see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened a second later, slowly, as the visiting prince stepped inside, eyes landing on the purring bundle of blue and white in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a baby dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s grin could only be described as smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. His name is Pebbles, and he’s my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he to be the next heir then?” The joke fell flat, and Oikawa merely raised an eyebrow at Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping back awkwardly, he made a sheepish face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, bad timing. I was sent to tell you Takumi needs you. You have another meeting to attend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The annoyance on Oikawa’s face was easily seen, and he felt his body yell in protest as he shifted, setting Pebbles down on the bed as he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course there is, why would I get a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima opened his mouth, ready to reply but Oikawa put a hand up, stopping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was rhetorical.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold metal sword moved swiftly from one of Iwaizumi’s shoulders to the other. He suppressed a shiver. Oikawa spoke his oath aloud for him to repeat when prompted. He forced himself to keep his head bowed, fighting the urge to look up at the brunette. Finally, the speech came to a close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sir </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi Hajime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stood slowly, his head the last part of him to raise. He locked eyes with the new king. Oikawa’s mouth formed a tight line and the skin under his eyes was notably darker than the last time Iwaizumi had seen him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi tried to convey his concern through their brief eye contact, silently asking if he was okay. If Oikawa understood, he didn’t answer. Iwaizumi returned to his spot next to Makki and Kyoutani. Oikawa turned to them, forcing a small smile. He held out his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations and welcome, new knights. We are lucky to have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others bowed briefly and Makki grinned, nudging Iwaizumi. He tried to smile in return, but was focused on the droop of the soon-to-be king’s shoulders. Takumi and Yahaba appeared at his side and he was once again escorted away, robbing the new knight of any opportunity to speak to him. The head of the guard moved into his line of sight, looking out at the newest recruits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As of this evening, you lot are official members of the royal guard. Your uniforms will be delivered to your quarters promptly. Be prepared to start shifts as soon as they are. You’re dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the trio left. Makki moved in between Iwaizumi and Kyoutani, swinging an arm around each.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what d’you say, guys? Night at the tavern? Celebratory drinks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani huffed and shoved his arm off, taking his leave once they reached a fork in the halls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a no,” Makki muttered before his face lit up again, “Say hello to Yahaba for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyou</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could hear the younger knight’s growling even as he went out of their line of sight. Iwaizumi sighed, knocking Makki’s temple with his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave the kid alone, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki shrugged, ignoring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? Care to join? It’ll be just like old times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of muffled voices could be heard up ahead and a brief flash of curly brown hair distracted the fighter, causing him to lose track of the conversation at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not tonight, sorry,” Iwaizumi muttered. Makki followed his line of sight and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh, trouble in paradise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi ignored him again, stepping away to follow Oikawa. Makki’s arm fell from his shoulder and the ranger squawked indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” He called out as Iwaizumi walked away, “I’ll just make tonight date night since </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone else seems to be</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki’s exasperated calls faded into the background as Iwaizumi made his way around the corner, eyes scanning for any sign of the brunette. He walked the expansive and endless hallways, attentive. Making his way toward another fork in the path, he heard a quiet conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Takumi, I just… half an hour. That’s all I ask. A short break, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness, I wish I could, but with the coronation tomorrow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What more decisions could I possibly be needed for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Ru. This is your last meeting today, then you’ll get a break. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi followed the voices, rounding the corner as Takumi and Oikawa walked away. He raised a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince spun around, eyes wide. Seeing Iwaizumi, his shock softened, a small smile growing on his face. He raised a hand to wave back, but was cut off by the advisor at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is Prince Oikawa— soon to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>King</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Do not forget titles, Sir Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cringed, the smile dropping from his face. Takumi turned, tugging him by the elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk later, Ru. For now, there are important matters to attend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked away, Oikawa looked back over his shoulder at Iwaizumi and mouthed an apology. The knight shook his head and sent him a reassuring smile. He made his way back down the hallway where he came, deciding to head to the prince’s room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can at least wait outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, resolutely. With a determined nod, Iwaizumi navigated the castle until he arrived at the dark doors. He slumped against the wall, sunk to the floor, and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fifteen long minutes, footsteps finally made their way in his direction. Iwaizumi shot to his feet, dusting himself off with fervor. Much to his chagrin, it was not Oikawa who rounded the corner. Instead he was met with a tall, serious looking man and, by his side, a younger boy with dark hair and a nervous smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Prince Oikawa here?” The taller man asked. Iwaizumi shook his head, taking in the regal attire of the two. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The visiting princes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir, he is in a meeting right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” the man nodded before glancing around, “I suppose we’re all waiting, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked around nervously. After a pregnant pause, the prince continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a guard in the castle? I’m afraid we haven’t met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded, giving a short bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi Hajime, your highnesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ushijima and this is my brother, Goshiki. We’re princes from Shiratorizawa, but I suspect you already knew that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. Is there—” Iwaizumi coughed, clearing his throat, “Is there a reason you needed to see Oik- er, the prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima waved his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to speak to him, well, try to speak to him. He’s been awfully busy recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked down, scuffing the floor with his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he has been.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki piped up then, watching the knight with a curious gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two close then? You and the prince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping his head up, Iwaizumi flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re… we’re friends, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima made a satisfied hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. I’m glad Oikawa has someone to fall back on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well with everything going on he’s bound to be stressed and upset. Whenever that happened when we were kids, he’d tend to make a mess of things. Never on purpose but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi floundered for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you… you two were friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima nodded, but gave no further explanation. Iwaizumi wrung his hands, unsure of what to say, before Ushijima spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can always catch him tomorrow night. Have a good day, Sir Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, you too,” the knight parroted. The princes walked away and Iwaizumi found himself alone once again. Just as before he slumped against the wall, sunk to the ground, and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yahaba sighed, finger slotting between book pages as he paused his attempt to read, watching with tired eyes as his boyfriend did another lap from the door to the desk and back. He waited a few seconds, trying to see if Kyoutani was going to feel the look being sent his way, but was met with no recognition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyou,” His boyfriend jumped, golden eyes snapping towards his, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think something’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani was a man of few words lest the pair were behind closed doors, and even then getting him to open up was a bit of a challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pacing,” Putting his book down he pointed to where he was standing, “You only do that when you’re upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani’s go to face when he was caught was what Yahaba adoringly called a “puffer fish pout”, while his fists clenched a few times at his side. He let the air out of his mouth, sitting harshly on the corner of their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I said that, being a shifter, I had some instincts from it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I remember that coming up. I also remember you almost killing me when I asked if that meant you would play fetch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed quietly at the slow glare sent his way, before placing his hand over Kyoutani’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth opened and closed a few times, cheeks reddening and eyes narrowing. Whatever was bugging him was something that had clearly been on his mind for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… It’s hard cause I can’t… I can’t fully back it up. But Takumi. I don’t trust him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba hummed, tilting his head as he weighed the words. He would be lying if he said there were a few workers in the castle he didn’t fully trust, but it was more that he knew some people would tuck tail and run to save themselves without a care for anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. And Iwaizumi —  he trusts that instinct with me. Everyone I ever had a bad feeling about big or small… they ended up not being the best person. When we met I didn’t trust some girl that was goo-goo eyes for Saeko and later we found out she was wanted for armed robbery in three different kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucking in a breath, Yahaba leaned back, rubbing the back of his neck. “And you’ve been right… every time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani nodded harshly, “Every time. Even if it was just… they were a crook at cards. I’ve never been wrong. And he- he rubs me the wrong way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think that’s something you should talk to Oikawa about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of Kyoutani’s ears burned red, and he turned quickly, mumbling, “Why would he listen to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause,” Yahaba placed his palms over Kyoutani’s cheeks, forcing the latter to look him in the eyes, “He trusts his friends. And you do not hate him as much as you act like you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course I don’t hate him. He’s just a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba let out a startled laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is. But that’s what makes him...him. Go talk to him about it- even if we find out Takumi’s just taking a bit extra from payroll. It’s something- I trust you babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, more to himself than to Yahaba, he tilted his head, pressing their foreheads together. Sitting in the moment he felt himself lose tension in his shoulders, listening to the steady, soft breathing of his boyfriend. He cracked open his eyes. At this angle anyone would look unflattering, but the candlelight flickering and dancing about made Yahaba look as if he were glowing. Lashes softly pressed against his cheeks, hair still damp from bathing, small rings of curls starting on the sides, tickling his ears; he looked radiant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba took the initiative to lean back first, eyes soft as he opened them, staring back at Kyoutani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go dork, talk to Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way out of the warmth of their room— Yahaba’s room really, but Kyoutani was there 6/7 nights in the week. The coolness of the night air was a slap to the face, and shaking off any remaining anxiety he moved, hoping he’d catch Oikawa before he left the council room to get some sleep. The bags that had been forming under the new king’s eyes were worrisome- even for Kyoutani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luck, however, seemed to be on Kyoutani’s side as he saw a pacing Oikawa, mumbling to himself, hand in the palm of his hand as a night guard stood by the council room’s door, silent and poised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tired brown eyes were slow to look up, but they brightened some upon seeing the shifting guard. “Kyoutani! What are you still doing up? Isn’t it past the guard’s bedtime?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling some, he shook his head. “Training isn’t early tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right right I had them push it back some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… had it pushed back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waving a hand dismissively, Oikawa shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They suggested dawn training for the next month and I figured a day or two during the week where you weren’t up before the sun wasn’t too much to ask for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have my newest guards falling asleep while training, can I?” He smiled softly, head tilting back some, “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed to talk. With you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… we are talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his face flush, “Right. Shigeru said that you tended to listen when people had issues to bring up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back straightening, Oikawa turned to face Kyoutani fully, eyebrows furrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is serious business then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, hands wringing together in front of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Takumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Is he ill? Did something happen to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The panic was quick to enter Oikawa’s eyes and Kyoutani cursed himself for never picking up people skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no. I… I don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani could see the pause in Oikawa’s brain, eyes blanking out for a moment before his lips pursed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you bring… petty hatred to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not hatred.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>God why was this so difficult?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I don’t trust people I don’t like. Iwaizumi trusts who I trust. And doesn’t trust who I don’t trust.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyoutani are you telling me that you distrust my personal advisor? A man who I’ve known for my entire life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” This time he didn’t hesitate, bringing his arms down to sit stiffly at his side, “There’s something about him—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something? Can you give me specifics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- no. But, I can just feel- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t have any evidence for why you distrust Takumi and why you think I should, what was the point of you coming forward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t trust him! Iwaizumi trusts my gut, why won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are telling me that- that the man who </span>
  <em>
    <span>raised </span>
  </em>
  <span>me is untrustworthy. Takumi is the closest thing I have to a father- even more so since mine </span>
  <em>
    <span>died, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kyoutani. I am working through being crowned almost a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year </span>
  </em>
  <span>sooner than planned and now you come to me and tell me that my advisor is untrustworthy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frustration and anger was sparkling in his eyes, and underneath that Kyoutani could see the tears building up. The guard by the door had shifted, stance almost awkward as he watched the two. It was dawning on him how loud the two had gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa. I don’t trust people I blindly don’t like. And I don’t like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well it’s starting to dawn on me you don’t like </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>save for your precious boyfriend and Iwaizumi. You don’t even like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>so what, pray tell, was the point of you telling me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shigeru said you made time to listen to your friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a bitter laugh- higher pitched than the ones he heard whenever their ragtag group was together. Head shaking slightly, he licked his lips, pulling at the back of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did you consider us friends, Kyoutani? You’ve made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear </span>
  </em>
  <span>from day one that to you I am some annoying, loudmouthed, spoiled prince. So excuse me for not blindly trusting someone who snaps and growls at me every other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of his chest. He hadn’t realized Oikawa didn’t see them as friends. He saw them as friends- maybe not close ones- but Oikawa had gotten him a secure job, and had seen Kyoutani as a man with purpose instead of a lowlife thug. Oikawa was the reason he had met Yahaba, was the reason that in the little time he’d been in the castle he’d been the happiest he had ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go to bed. The world doesn’t stop revolving to give people breaks. Have fun at training tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for another word Oikawa turned, storming out of the room on shaky legs and slamming the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani was left alone, heart hammering and chest tight. The guard stood stiff as a board, not acknowledging the tension left in the hall. Fists clenching at his sides, Kyoutani turned, eyes narrowed and glaring at the ground as he made his way back to Yahaba’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi didn’t know how long he had been waiting. It was probably hours, but at some point he had drifted to sleep, head pressed against his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled, jolting awake. Oikawa stood above him, tired eyes drawn down in confusion. Iwaizumi stood up, his back protesting the sudden shift in position. Oikawa cocked his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing out here? It’s late…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Surely you could’ve just found me tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly sheepish, Iwaizumi looked down and muttered his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just- I mean, you’ve been- things have been really busy and I just wanted to make sure you were okay…” He trailed off at the end, refusing to meet Oikawa’s gaze. The prince smiled and placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s arm, squeezing gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, that means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked up then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you? Okay, I mean. We haven’t really gotten to talk since… y’know,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed, hand dropping to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be. Iwa, you trust Kyoutani, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi bristled, face drawn in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my life. Why? What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, he’s fine just… he mentioned something about his instincts with trusting people and you believing him and I- I think I may have been too hard on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s someone that he doesn’t trust? Here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince nodded, biting hard on his bottom lip. Iwaizumi wracked his brain for a name or face, but couldn’t remember Kyoutani ever bringing up anybody to him. After a moment, Oikawa sighed and turned to head into his room. Without thinking, Iwaizumi sprung forward and grabbed his wrist. Oikawa whipped his head back around, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze with wide, brown eyes. Iwaizumi gaped for a moment before he swallowed hard. Holding tight to the prince, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think you may have been too hard on him, you can always apologize. Kyoutani may be abrasive and… awkward, but if anyone understands bottled up anger it's him. He’ll forgive you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gave a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you,” He whispered, “You’ve helped me quite a bit with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad he has someone to fall back on.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi blanched, face turning red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And- And me,” He repeated, slowly. Oikawa’s smile grew and he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek. He gasped quietly, releasing his grip on the prince’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said, stepping into his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince cast him a final smile, small and genuine, shutting the door behind him. Once again, Iwaizumi found himself alone in the hallway. He raised a hand to his cheek, the skin still burning, and began to walk away. With a final glance at the door, he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rose early, the first rays of sunlight barely peeking through the curtains. Oikawa groaned, pulling the covers up to cover his nose. After a few minutes of silent dread, the prince forced himself upright. He squinted, looking around the dim room. At the foot of the bed, Pebbles was curled into a tight coil and sleeping soundly — completely oblivious to the world shift happening around him. Oikawa sighed and stood, moving swiftly to the garment bag hanging by his wardrobe. Unbuttoning the bag, he stared hard at the formal attire made for him. The pants and shoes were relatively simple, white linen and a cleaner version of his regular black boots, but the tunic was new. It was made of a bright teal silk, the bodice embroidered with white flowers. A golden thread ran throughout it, causing it to shimmer in the light, and matching golden buttons ran from the waist to the collar. It was stunning and would undoubtedly call the attention needed for the new king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed, dressing quickly and moving to fix his hair in the mirror. He sat back down on the edge of his bed, running a hand over Pebble’s shimmering scales. A knock sounded at his door and he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Yahaba appeared, dressed in his knight attire. Oikawa raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not working today, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba shook his head, laughing softly at his concerned friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for the coronation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Oikawa replied, pointedly, “Because the ball is afterwards and I expect to see you there enjoying yourself, maybe dancing with our favorite shifter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Yahaba sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll see if he can be convinced. What about you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be making an appearance with </span>
  <em>
    <span>our favorite champion</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa froze, spluttering indecipherable words of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m- </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span>- we — shouldn’t you be working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba cackled, throwing his head back and his friend floundered. He stuck out a hand, but Oikawa slapped it away and stood on his own. He dusted himself off, praying for the red in his cheeks to die down. Walking back to the wardrobe, Yahaba picked up a sheet of teal fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want to forget this,” He said, hooking the capelet to the prince’s shoulder. Yahaba patted his shoulders and stepped back, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and gestured toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa glanced at the mirror, taking in his reflection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s now or never.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a final roll of his shoulders, he looked back at his friend. He nodded, following him toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was terrified or completely numb. His heart was racing, the pulse echoing in his ears and he had been trembling as he got dressed this morning. Yet now? He walked with strength and confidence- and he wasn’t sure if he was faking it or not anymore. His brain had tuned out the choir singing some rendition of a song older than time itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room staring at him. The heat of their stares was enough to make him wish to turn and run, hide in his room while cuddling Pebbles and pretend he was anywhere else. But he couldn’t- he had a job, a duty to his people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to get to the front felt like an eternity and one, when in reality it was a matter of seconds before he was face to face with Souta, the minister Oikawa had known since he was a child. He sent the new king a small but warm smile. Clearing his throat, Souta addressed the crowd, and Oikawa took that moment to suck in a shaky breath, steadying his heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“People of Aobajohsai, I here present unto you Oikawa Tooru, your undoubted King. Wherefore all you who are come this day to do your homage and service, are you willing to do the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the crowd murmur in agreement, and he gave kudos to everyone there. The first time he had heard Souta read that statement he had to fight to hold back his laughter- it sounded so old and almost fake. But here his dread and the seriousness of it all was overpowering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Souta turned to face him, “Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Aobajohsai and of your possessions and other territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I solemnly promise to do so,” He had to fight to keep his voice even, keep the panic out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of the land? Will you maintain and preserve inviolable the settlement of Aobajohsai, and the doctrine, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christ he forgot how wordy all of this was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep; so help me God.” He all but rushed through the statement, heart pounding in his chest, forcing his hands to remain steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kneel,” And Oikawa did so, slowly lowering his left knee to the ground, ignoring the pop from his joint as he did so, head tilting ever so slightly downwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Souta moved forward, hands wrapping around the crown- a headpiece Oikawa used to have childish dreams about before the stress of royal duties was enough to diminish those dreams to nightmares. He lifted the crown up high, where everyone in the crowd could lay eyes on the detail- petals and leaves carved into the metal; emeralds, peridots, and aquamarines laid in an intricate style. The prayer was read next- one where Souta wished for prosperity, health, happiness, and protection for both the King and his kingdom and all that belonged to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished, and Oikawa was grateful that this wasn’t an interactive part- he hadn’t been paying attention. The crown moved down slowly, and in the moment before it was placed upon his head the crowd cried out, “Long live the King!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been prepared for it, but hearing so many people shout it made his spine shiver with something akin to anxiety- it sounded almost cultish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight of the crown was now upon his head, and Souta smiled gently, calling a strong, “Rise,” Oikawa stood tall, turning to face the crowd of his people, doing his best to ensure his eyes didn’t focus in on one specific thing or person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi was in the first row, wearing his newer robes- an update sent to him by their local seamstress for the King’s royal advisor. He had a large grin on his face, though his eyes were shining with something that wasn’t quite happiness, but not quite sadness. It must have been a bittersweet moment for him- sitting where Oikawa’s parents were supposed to be seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him was Ushijima and Goshiki, the latter of the two looked ecstatic, eyes wide with a large grin on his face. His energy was almost easily caught by everyone around him, even Ushijima had a small smile on his face. Yahaba was behind the Ushijimas and their guards, his grin so full of warmth and excitement that for a brief moment all the anxiety and dread of being the new king rolled off of his shoulders. Kyoutani was next to him, and though their argument weighed heavily on both of them, he had the decency to look pleased with the coronation. Iwaizumi was between them and Hanamaki and Matsukawa, and Oikawa felt his breath hitch as the two made eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grinning along with their friends, but his smile was warmer. His eyes were soft, and the look being sent his way was so intense that for a moment it felt as if no one but the two of them were there. Iwaizumi had this one specific look- it took awhile for him to pick up on it, but it was one of reassurance, comfort, strength, and warmth. He saw it when a meeting got too stressful and he wasn’t given time to see his friends. He saw it when he’d pass the training grounds and watch Iwaizumi beat his seniors, before seeing Oikawa and getting so distracted he was knocked flat on his ass. He saw it when he could sneak away with Yahaba early in the mornings to cook an unhealthy breakfast with Oba and he’d shove cookies in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. If he had the chance he would have rushed to hug him, to be wrapped in his arms, even for a moment, felt to be wrapped in warm happiness. Despite his brooding exterior, Iwaizumi gave amazing hugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Souta’s words snapped him out of his mini stare down, and he looked back towards the back of the room, as the words rang out to the kingdom, “Esteemed guests, I now present to you- King Oikawa Tooru of Aobajohsai!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Oikawa approached the ballroom, he could hear the beginnings of festivities within. Yahaba jogged to catch up with him, a wide smile on his face. He had changed from his guard uniform into formal attire, a form fitted waistcoat in a bright white — a color customary for members of the king’s personal guard — with gold buttons similar to the ones on Oikawa’s own tunic. Oikawa grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clean up well, Baba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard snorted, elbowing his friend. Oikawa chuckled before looking at him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Pebbles?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Yahaba gestured to the ballroom doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The creature all but wrestled his way out of my arms the moment Iwaizumi walked by. Immediately betrayed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa is already in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is. We’re all waiting for our new king to make an appearance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa bristled, forcing his attention forward once again. The guards standing out front watched him, waiting for the signal. Without a word, Yahaba stepped in front of him. Putting his hands on the king’s shoulders, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve made it this far. We’re all here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, exhaling a shaky breath. Yahaba pulled him into a quick hug, patting his back harshly. He stepped back, a sly grin brightening up his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what you do best. Make an entrance. I’ll see you out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a final salute and wink, Yahaba made his way back to the main entrance, disappearing out of Oikawa’s line of sight. Oikawa grinned despite himself and, with a nod toward the guards, made his first appearance as rightful king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately after his presence was announced, the new king was whisked away into conversations with nobility and neighboring royalty. For the most part it was fine, albeit boring, but he had been under the impression that the ball would be a break for him as well as all attendees. He hadn’t seen his friends, unable to escape from the monotony of aristocratic conversation. While he was wrapped up in discussion with one of the more enjoyable royals, a young prince around his own age, he heard a deliberate </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahem</span>
  </em>
  <span> from over his shoulder. He turned to find Ushijima waiting expectantly, Goshiki stood slightly behind him. The other prince bowed slightly, taking his leave. Oikawa sighed, full attention now on Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to congratulate you on your coronation. It was a lovely ceremony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could this man sound any more robotic? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oikawa opened his mouth to thank him but was cut off as the prince continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I was hoping to ask you to dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s jaw slackened for a moment before he composed himself, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima blinked, confused, before repeating himself. Goshiki shifted awkwardly behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As is customary of kingdoms in close relations, I was hoping to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weight settled suddenly on Oikawa’s shoulders. Wings still flapping, Pebbles perched upon the king and nuzzled his cheek. Instinctively, Oikawa reached up to scratch his scales. Behind Ushijima, at a hesitant distance, Iwaizumi stood watching the exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Yahaba, he was no longer in his uniform but in a suit of crisp white. His tunic was similar in style to Oikawa’s, with gold floral appliques running up the bodice. It was form-fitted and despite the long sleeves, it was easy to see the sinewed contours of his arms.  His hair, while still irreverently spikey, had the appearance of being combed — or at least an attempt at it — and he was clean shaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa swallowed hard and Ushijima turned to glance behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Iwaizumi, how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi faltered, looking between the two, before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all right, thank you. I didn’t mean to interrupt this,” he said, gesturing vaguely, “so I’ll come back later when—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Oikawa cut in, voice louder than intended. They looked at him, startled. He composed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>you didn’t interrupt anything. The conversation was basically over anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent a pointed look toward Ushijima, who cocked his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I cannot dance with you, Prince Ushijima. Not with, well,” He gestured to Pebbles, who was nibbling on a stray curl. Goshiki piped up then, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I can hold him! I’ve always wanted to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s very finicky about new people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not taking the hint, Ushijima replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came over on Takumi’s behalf. He requested I ask you to dance. I’m aware that it isn’t the most… desirable option for you, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looked between the princes and Iwaizumi, before his shoulders sagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he grumbled. Carefully, he ushered Pebbles into Goshiki’s arms, the prince radiating excitement as he pet the creature. He walked past Ushijima, locking eyes once more with Iwaizumi. Quietly, he whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save me a dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stunned, the guard nodded and Oikawa let a small, genuine smile flicker briefly on his face. With a final roll of his shoulders, he walked ahead, Ushijima following closely behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, standing in front of a rather large window Hanamaki watched the people within the crowd. There must have been near over a thousand people there alone- including staff and guards a like. He liked to people watch- couples swaying together to the music, waitstaff wandering about with trays of food and drinks. Pulling on the collar of his button up he released a small sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba had all but forced him into something nicer than what he had originally picked to wear- which had been a simple white button up tucked into black breeches. The younger guard looked ready to kill him when he first saw the outfit. Now, however, he was dressed up so much he himself felt like royalty. A nicer button up was gifted to him, black and soft to the touch, a charm hanging from the center of the collar. Overtop was a vest- covered in silver swirls and designs. He had managed to talk Yahaba into allowing him to wear his black breeches- small miracles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani was leaning against a column near him, eyes narrowed as he also observed the room. Both of them caught sight of Oikawa- clearly having an almost one sided conversation with the neighboring prince who they learned was none other than Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi. His younger brother stood with them, body tense and awkward, and Makki couldn’t help but chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think this is the guy Yahaba said Oikawa’s betrothed to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani sent him a questioning look, and Makki responded with a shrug. “Sometimes I pay attention when he tells us things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of getting a verbal response, Kyoutani shrugged, arms crossed in an almost too tight manor as they continued to stand in silence. Makki watched with interest as Pebbles was handed off to the younger prince, and he felt pity as Iwaizumi watched Oikawa and Ushijima make their way to the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A throat cleared from his left and he jumped, startled. Matsukawa laughed, fingers awkwardly resting on his hips where pockets would normally be. He glared, elbowing his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re at a ball and yet you still find the time to try and scare me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun shrugged, “I wasn’t trying to scare you- you’re just easily startled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki snorted, shaking his head. His eyes raked over his boyfriend, a small smile growing on his face. Mattsun had managed to avoid Yahaba’s clothing wrath with his choice of clothes. A white dress shirt, top two buttons undone in his normal disheveled yet handsome style. The vest he was wearing was a dark navy blue, though the silver designs on top were close to what Makki was wearing. Mattsun raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You clean up nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say the same to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani snorted from behind the couple, and Makki chose to ignore him. “Do you always have to be so rude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun grinned, “Gotta keep you on your toes.” He cocked his head to the side, drinking in Makki’s appearance, eyes softening, “You wanna dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki hummed, “I’ve been waiting for Kyoutani to ask me,” He let out a faux sigh as the shifter behind him made a questioning noise, “But I guess I’ll settle for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun held his hand out, palm facing upwards with a dopey grin on his face, “I’m honored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two left Kyoutani, hand in hand as they made their way to the dance floor. There was a brief moment of an unspoken battle as they tried to figure out who was to lead- but Hanamaki ended up winning. Hand on Mattsun’s waist he squeezed softly, laughing as his boyfriend spazzed and tried to escape Makki’s touch with a glare. He promised he wouldn’t do it again, leaning his cheek on the hand that was resting on his shoulder, their free hands clasped together as they began to sway. Hanamaki was a skillful archer and somehow had learned to be a decent dancer, watching the other couples around them before moving them in beat, copying the dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun sighed, body relaxing more and more as moments passed. He may have been taller but he managed to shift down enough to rest his head below Makki’s chin, listening to his heartbeat. A steady noise that kept him grounded on his worst days. He felt Makki’s chest rumble with soft laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I was thinking that Kyoutani was the dog,” Mattsun lifted his head, eyebrows raised, “But all along </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one with a dog for a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will trip you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki threw his head back and laughed, startled with the blunt response. “No you won’t- I go down you go down with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun hummed, tilting his head as if weighing his options, “That’s how it’s always been, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no Takahiro without a Issei close by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That just sounds like you have codependency issues.” Makki sputtered, nose scrunching as he glared at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic </span>
  </em>
  <span>here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun laughed, lips softly pressing against Makki’s nose, tilting to rest their foreheads together, “You don’t have to try so hard you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I’m trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed a bit, eyes slowly shutting as they continued to sway slowly. Mattsun let out a content exhale, “This is nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? The food or the fact we’re now close friends with the king?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the food for sure- better than anything Saeko made.” There was a beat, “Don’t tell her I said that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki shook his head, “I would never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious though,” He grinned as Makki maneuvered them some, his right hand gripping Mattsun’s left as he was shifted forward, twirling slowly before coming back to rest in Makki’s arms, “This is nice. Just being here with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki’s face turned pink, burying his face in Mattsun’s shoulder, “You’re a sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just twirled me like I’m some fairytale princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my fairytale princess.” Mattsun bit the helix of Makki’s ear, laughing at the noise that was startled out of the pink haired archer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That make you my knight in shining armor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you settle for an archer in stuffy clothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun smiled, fingers twirling in the hair at the base of Makki’s crown, “It’s never settling if it’s for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki groaned, “Seriously- how did you become so </span>
  <em>
    <span>smooth </span>
  </em>
  <span>since we moved here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the royal charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” He let out an exasperated sigh, “Oikawa’s not even this smooth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell into a comfortable silence, bodies pressed together as they swayed, Makki’s head still resting on Mattsun’s shoulder. The latter of the two resting his cheek to the back of Makki’s head, knowing full well when they were done dancing he’d get an earful of complaining because he ruined his “perfect hair”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get married one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper, but Makki heard it, bringing his head back so fast he nearly broke Mattsun’s nose. “Are you proposing to me right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I just. I want this,” He shrugged his shoulders some, “For the rest of our lives. And I know we would have each other even if we weren’t to get married but, I don’t know. It seems right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki grinned, a breathy laugh escaping his mouth. “You know I’d love to get married, but I’m definitely going to be the first one to properly propose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun scoffed, “Hiro, you barely remember to grab your bow and quiver before heading to training at least three times a week. And you’re an </span>
  <em>
    <span>archer.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki scoffed, “So? I think proposing to you is more important than practicing something I’m already perfect at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” He shook his head, the conversation coming to an end, but the thought remaining in their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I am- but you just told me you wanted to marry me so who's the real winner here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I get to marry you then I guess it’s me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The color of Makki’s cheeks was beginning to match his hair, a choked off noise coming from his throat as Mattsun laughed softly at how easily flustered his boyfriend was. Once he was able to speak again, Makki switched the subjects, his heart hammering too much to allow Mattsun to continue to fluster him throughout the night. They stayed in their own little corner of the world, voices soft as they swayed together, eyes only ever seeing each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd had parted slightly upon seeing Oikawa and Ushijima head onto the floor. Ushijima extended a hand to take the lead but Oikawa shook his head, instead placing his own hand on the prince’s waist before clasping their free ones to the side. They picked up a slow and by-the-book waltz, Oikawa keeping an ample distance between them. For the first minute, no one spoke. It wasn’t until the orchestra’s tempo picked up that Ushijima cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For such short notice, this is really a spectacular celebration. Are you pleased with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what? The fact that my father died and I had to become king while still woefully ill-prepared? Or did you forget the circumstances behind this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima blanched, stumbling in his footwork. Composing himself, he explained,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just meant that — when we were little, you were always fond of parties. I didn’t know if that was still the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded curtly once. The pair spun around to avoid a couple dancing beside them.</span>
</p><p><span>“I do. I like the music the most.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Not the food? You always dragged me to the food tables.”</span></p><p>
  <span>It was Oikawa’s turn to freeze, suddenly struck by the memory of six year old him tugging Ushijima along —  quite a feat for him, as small as he was — to and from every full plate in the ballrooms of their respective castles. A hint of a smile graced his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a very food-oriented child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima hummed in agreement before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why the music? What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa glanced at the orchestra and sighed before shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes the room feel… alive. After — after my mother died it felt like the castle just froze. My father, he shut out everyone and everything. People were just going through the motions, including me, and when I’d think about the balls we used to have it was never about the amount of people in attendance, or the stuffy suits, or even dragging you around to eat everything. It was the music, the way it lit up the room and made everyone happy, even if only for a little while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice had grown soft during the tangent, his gaze becoming unfocused as the room moved by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well? Does the castle feel any warmer now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king snapped his focus back to Ushijima, who watched him curiously. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does. For the first time in… a long time, it really does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima cocked his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it's just the music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean,” Ushijima looked around before nodding his head in the direction of the nearest wall. Oikawa turned and caught sight of Makki and Mattsun swaying together, speaking softly to each other. Behind them, pressed against the wall were Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Iwaizumi. The former were looking out at the dancers, having some sort of a discussion. Iwaizumi was looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem happier when they’re around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sent Iwaizumi a smile and the knight widened his eyes at being caught, immediately looking down. Oikawa let out a soft chuckle before turning back to face Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. They’re my friends, of course I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just your friends? I thought—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought what?” Oikawa bristled, cheeks heating up. Ushijima shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. I suppose it's for the best, anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to insinuate anything. I was just pointing out that if you and Iwaizumi were together —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “— Then it would make fulfilling our duties even more difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa came to a halt and Ushijima stumbled. The smile had been wiped clean off of the king’s face, replaced by a cold and cutting glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Oikawa began, voice calm, “Was to a king who is now dead. This deal our parents struck up does not give you some sort of claim over me or knowledge of my love life. If you are under the impression that just because my birthday is approaching I am just going to give up and accept this shit deal we’ve been given, then you are gravely mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima stepped back, mouth slightly open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, I didn’t mean—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you meant.” Oikawa snapped. After a prolonged pause, Ushijima nodded and awkwardly bowed, retreating from the now-fuming king. Oikawa ran a shaky hand down his face, shoulders sagging as he willed his eyes to stop burning with unshed tears. He took a deep breath… two… three, and rolled his shoulders to recompose. From behind him he heard a shout followed by a familiar cacophony of laughter. He turned, curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where he had previously seen Makki and Mattsun dancing now were Mattsun and Iwaizumi and they were noticeably less graceful. They waltzed together robotically, stepping on each other’s feet every few seconds. Makki and Yahaba cheered them on through tears, leaning heavily against each other as Kyoutani dropped his face in his hands. From the distance, however, Oikawa could see the slight shake of his shoulders. Makki made a circular gesture with his hand and Iwaizumi raised his arm, awkwardly twirling Mattsun who had to duck quite considerably to make it work. The pair stumbled and Oikawa felt his own smile grow, laughter bubbling out of him. Iwaizumi’s head snapped toward him immediately, coming to a halt. Mattsun tripped, nearly falling toward the ground before Makki caught him. While the others were distracted, Yahaba and Kyoutani vanished from the group, seemingly unnoticed. Iwaizumi had the decency to look concerned before Mattsun righted himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed again, walking over to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if I ever dance with you again,” Mattsun huffed, “Worst partner to date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it's between me and Makki so I’d be concerned if you didn’t choose him,” Iwaizumi replied. Makki wiped at his eyes, still wheezing with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt,” Oikawa said, the others turning to look at him, “But I believe that I was promised a dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a pointed look at Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do it, Oikawa. You won’t be able to walk for a week,” Mattsun said. Iwaizumi elbowed him roughly, cheeks turning pink. Oikawa’s smile softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll take my chances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervously, Iwaizumi offered the king his hand. Oikawa grinned and took it, the two working their way back on the floor. From behind them, Makki let out a teasing whistle, but neither turned to glare. Oikawa turned to face the guard, who floundered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I should- do you want to- where should,” Iwaizumi stammered and Oikawa’s smile softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lead,” he announced and Iwaizumi looked up at him, wide-eyed, and nodded. He placed a gentle hand on Oikawa’s waist as the brunette settled his own on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. They clasped their free hands together and, as the music swelled, they began to sway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slinking away from the group and weaving their way through the crowd, Yahaba led Kyoutani away from the hustle and bustle of far too energetic friends, hands clasped together as they moved. They made their way to stand near a large balcony, window open to allow fresh air and any visitors to step outside if they wished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped walking, and Yahaba turned to face his boyfriend, face soft with a smile adoring his lips. “I assume Iwaizumi doesn’t dance often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani snorted, shaking his head. “I don’t think he’s ever actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried </span>
  </em>
  <span>to dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded, “That I could tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell into comfortable silence, sides pressed together as they let the soft music wash over them. This was far different from parties or dances that happened at Saeko’s tavern- most of those had a drunk band playing music so loud Kyoutani felt his brain rattle in his skull. This was nice, however, the soft air that followed the music, being able to stand with his boyfriend without fear of being trampled by drunk dancers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba squeezed Kyoutani’s hand softly, and the two made eye contact. Yahaba looked bashful, almost nervous as he tilted his head questioningly, “Would...you want to dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani didn’t answer immediately, and for a moment Yahaba suspected he wouldn’t receive an answer past a nod or a shake of his head. But Kyoutani’s face lit up some, cheeks a dusty shade of pink as he blinked owlishly a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I think even if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ll end up dancing like Iwaizumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba laughed, storing the memory of Iwa dancing for later blackmail, but he shook his head. “I doubt that. I don’t think anyone can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad, other than him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He weighed his options, eyes trained on the crowd of people that moved almost perfectly in sync. Couples swaying together effortlessly, outfits either matching perfectly or foiling in a perfect manor. He couldn’t help but side eye Yahaba- the outfit so unblemished and flawless on him that Kyoutani could have easily mistaken his boyfriend for some angelic creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he looked put together- he hadn’t been the one to pick out his outfit of course. A black button up, one not too different from what Makki wore, only his vest had intricate golden designs across it. It caught the lights in an odd way, reflecting and refracting into his eyes as he moved about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were too many people on the dance floor, too many aristocrats with their pompous thoughts and fancy outfits that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>picked themselves. Absent-mindedly his nose wrinkled in distaste, watching as some lady and her date bumped into the little blonde from Sugawara’s shop- the poor girl looked petrified, even as her girlfriend moved the two away. The idea of being too close to so many strangers was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>an ideal one. But Yahaba had wanted to dance- with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>no less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” He felt a tug on his arm, turning to see his boyfriend smiling, “I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed without so much as a second thought, allowing Yahaba to tug him outside the window and onto the balcony, the chatter of the patrons grew quieter. The music was still able to be heard, but it mixed with the sounds of nature. Crickets chirping, a garden fountain bubbling, the cool breeze shaking the trees and flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba cleared his throat, stepping back half an inch before laying his hand out, palm facing the night sky as he grinned, tongue poking out from between his teeth, voice teasing as he asked, “How about a dance?” Kyoutani couldn’t help but snort, laying his palm flat against his boyfriend’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is better, yeah?” His voice was soft, and Kyoutani nodded, stepping closer, “Away from the people, away from Oikawa’s teasing.” They fell into a comfortable silence as they got situated, Yahaba’s left hand laying on Kyoutani’s waist, and he hesitated a moment before placing his hand on Yahaba’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their free hands clasped together, Yahaba took a step back, slowing his movements as Kyoutani caught on. They remained like this for a while, neither speaking a word as Kyoutani followed Yahaba’s lead, their steps beginning to sync up as the music began to reach its crescendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...look nice.” Kyoutani’s voice was soft yet gruff, eyebrows furrowed as he hesitated- was nice too small of a compliment? He looked better than nice, the two had gotten ready together and when he had first seen Yahaba all the breath had gotten knocked out of him. Nice didn’t seem to do that feeling justice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yahaba smiled, soft and tender, eyes so sweet and loving Kyoutani had to duck his head, feeling his face heat up. “Thank you- you look very nice too, gold suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani didn’t respond, moving so his cheek was resting against Yahaba’s shoulder, face towards the edge of the balcony. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight as the stars twinkled above. The moon was out, reflections of it shimmering in the fountain in an almost teasing manor. He let his eyes drift shut. This was something he could get used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m glad you agreed to come work here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed softly, wincing as he felt the hardness of Yahaba’s shoe under his foot once more. “ ‘M glad I did too. Wouldn’t have been with you if I hadn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From one of the cherry blossom trees an owl hooted, loud and jarring as it took off- soaring through the sky. The crickets had gone silent at this point, not a single chirp or song heard from them to be mixed with the music and water. Yahaba sighed through his nose, annoyed that the bird from below made him jump so harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Kyoutani’s attention shifted, and he sat his head up, body relaxed as Yahaba continued, “When I was younger I swore off dating. Once training started and I realized I was going to be Oikawa’s personal guard, anything that wasn’t me keeping him safe seemed… pointless. The job can be demanding and so can Oikawa.” He chuckled shortly, shaking his head at his friends antics, “But then we met you all, and you were so...opposite from anyone from a neighboring kingdom or the nobles that used to come visit. And I can’t fully explain how or why but- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because I’m part dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba threw his head back, laughter loud and boisterous as he shook his head, “I’m being serious. We worked well together then, and we hardly knew each other. You put such blind trust in me, and I put so much faith in you. I’d never trusted someone that quickly- even Oikawa had to earn it. With you around, I feel better. Freer. Happier.” His voice softened, turning light and quiet as he buried his face in Kyoutani’s neck, and he could feel the fluttering of Yababa’s lashes against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- you make me feel better. Not as angry.” He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, why were words so hard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yahaba knew what he meant, nodding his head, hair tickling Kyoutani’s neck. He continued, “Iwaizumi says I’m a better fighter now. My heads...clearer. Or something. Says you’re good for me. And I- he’s right. You are. Good for me, that is. The best, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words weren’t an easy thing for him. He was quick witted and sharp tongued, but expressing his emotions and telling how he felt wasn’t in his instincts. He wished they were. He wished he could tell Iwaizumi how much the older fighter meant to him, how much he wanted Oikawa to listen to his concerns because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried </span>
  </em>
  <span>about the king. He wanted to be able to tell Yahaba how much he meant to the shifter, how just the thought of him made his entire day better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t have to say it, not verbally. Yahaba knew what he meant, he picked up on the hidden messages behind bought sweets or small trinkets- things Yahaba liked that he had only mentioned once or twice. He could tell when Kyoutani ran him a bath with salts and oils after a hard day of training, how he would sit up and listen as Yahaba read outloud from a book Kyoutani had never shown interest in until Yahaba had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though they hadn’t been in each other’s life for long, the time they had together was impactful, important. It came down to them needing each other, as simple as that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they waltzed, Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s clasped hands slowly migrated from being held in the air beside them to pressed gently between them. They spun to avoid a nearby couple and Iwaizumi stumbled, stepping on Oikawa’s foot. He cringed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know,” the king laughed, “For someone so graceful in a fight, you sure are clumsy on the dancefloor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi apologized, cheeks red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never really had a reason to dance before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa gave a toothy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you want to dance, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s cheeks heated up at that, and he nodded. Iwaizumi smiled at him, squeezing his hand. Looking away, Oikawa cleared his throat. His eyes scanned over the fighter’s form again, over the pull of his ivory trousers, the gold appliques that spanned across his chest, the smooth taffeta collar that brushed the edge of his jaw. Iwaizumi shifted under the gaze and Oikawa’s eyes flickered back up to his face. Voice quiet, he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look good, Iwa-chan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the furious blush crawling up his neck, Iwaizumi scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like a palace pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that would be Kyoutani,” Oikawa responded without missing a beat. Iwaizumi choked, causing the brunette to burst into loud laughter. Their swaying became irregular as they tried to calm themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Iwaizumi teased. Oikawa upturned his nose, sniffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look amazing, I’ll have you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi squeezed his side, causing the king to yelp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. You always do. Someone has to keep you humble, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Oikawa whispered, eyes wide. Iwaizumi gave a lopsided grin, spinning them again. They swayed in silence for a bit, enjoying each other’s presence. Couples danced around them, some more voracious than others. Iwaizumi froze suddenly and Oikawa raised a brow. Before he could inquire further, a small smile grew on the fighter’s face as he nodded to something behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Oikawa gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few feet away, dancing in their own little bubble, were Kindaichi and Kunimi. Both wore linen vests with sprawling floral embroidery, Kindaichi in white and Kunimi in forest green. Raising his arm, the young guard twirled Kunimi out and back, pulling them chest-to-chest. A light blush tinted both of their cheeks as they laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Oikawa said, voice light, “It looks like our little Kindaichi has finally gained some confidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About damn time, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa made a noise in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like he’s not the only one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi made an inquisitive noise and Oikawa spun them, giving him a better view of the nearby corner. Hinata and Kageyama danced together, the shorter energetically spinning his boyfriend around with a wide grin on his face. Kageyama stumbled after him, clearly unsure of what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair laughed, watching them with fond smiles. After enjoying the show a moment longer, Oikawa turned back to Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes, “We can’t let them have all the fun, can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Oikawa switched their positions and took the lead. He tightened his grip on the fighter’s hand and picked up the pace, turning their slow swaying into an excited trot. They wove around people and the orchestra took notice, speeding up the tempo. Iwaizumi stumbled slightly before shifting his focus to the task at hand and watching their feet. Oikawa laughed, bold and beautiful, causing him to look up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry too much over perfection!” He called out, “Just feel the music!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like the sort of person that has rhythm?” Iwaizumi snapped, no real malice behind it. Oikawa laughed again and slowed them down slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” He said, much more deliberate with his steps. They moved forward and back, occasionally circling each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing?” Iwaizumi asked, looking between the king and their feet warily. Oikawa shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your issue is with dancing in time with the music, so stop thinking about that. Think of this like a sparring session. Keep in time with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Skeptical, Iwaizumi tried to match his steps to Oikawa’s. As the brunette took a step back, he took a step forward. As he spun to the left, Iwaizumi followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, sparring typically only works if you look at your opponent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I’m not trying to actually knock you out right now,” Iwaizumi responded, tongue poking out between his lips as he continued to watch the ground. Oikawa sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fighter’s head snapped up. Oikawa tugged him closer, their chests flush against each other. With a teasing lilt, he whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your goal right now isn’t to take me down, it’s to </span>
  <em>
    <span>woo</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. Seeing your face will help, trust me on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His mouth hung slightly ajar, eyes scanning Oikawa’s smug features. Like he had earlier, the brunette squeezed his side. Snapped out of his surprise, Iwaizumi gave a determined nod and began to dance again, slowly picking up the pace. He still found himself unceremoniously stepping on the taller man’s feet, but Oikawa was laughing again and wore the type of bright smile that actually reached his eyes. For a little while, that was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one interrupted them. Song after song played and the pair continued to dance together, not switching partners a single time. As the night began to wind down, they found themselves swaying slowly once again. Iwaizumi had returned to leading, Oikawa happy to relinquish control. Their laced hands were between them as they spun, the two of them well within each other’s space. At first, they swayed in silence, but it didn’t last. It couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, voice barely above a whisper. Oikawa hummed. With a shaky breath, the guard continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going through with the betrothal? After this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pulled back slightly, brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After today,” Iwaizumi clarified, “Is the betrothal still happening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have we run out of time?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to ask, but he didn’t. Something akin to betrayal flashed in Oikawa’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… want me to?” He asked, voice unsure. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I mean, not unless that’s what you want. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head and some of the tension in Iwaizumi’s shoulders relaxed. Oikawa took note, the faintest of smiles crossing his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” Iwaizumi mumbled, averting his eyes. Oikawa squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still have zero intentions to marry Ushijima, but—”</span>
</p><p><span>“But?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Court politics are complicated and finding gaps in contracts are even more so.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded, brow furrowing in thought. Oikawa watched him for a moment before moving the hand he had on his shoulder to cup Iwaizumi’s jaw for a moment. Instinctually, the guard leaned into it before freezing. Oikawa stifled a small laugh at his bewildered expression. He pinched the curve of his jaw lightly before returning his hand to its original position. Thinking back on a conversation he had earlier in the night, he grinned at Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckly,” he exclaimed, “I have a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi squinted at him for a moment before chuckling and shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if I can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa watched him, smile softening, and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From across the floor, Ushijima watched the couple dance. Pebbles rested in his arms, snoring lightly as the prince stroked between his eyes. The king and his knight swayed, completely oblivious to the rest of the room, and Ushijima couldn’t help the satisfied smile that appeared on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just friends?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought with amusement before shaking his head. Regardless of what Oikawa had said, he knew the look that was on his friend’s face. He’d seen it before — </span>
  <em>
    <span>worn</span>
  </em>
  <span> it before, himself. He knew that look well and, as he cast a glance around the room and noticed the other guards and Takumi also watching the pair, he was sure they knew that look as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the halfway chapter my guys</p><p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The joy and good feelings of the ball did not extend past that evening. As soon as the celebrations finished, Oikawa was swept further into advisor meetings and negotiations leaving him with seemingly less time than before.The protestors in the town were getting angrier, now fueled by a suspiciously dead king that they could martyr, and council members were beginning to get nervous. Their numbers hadn’t seemed to grow yet, however. That gave Oikawa some hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to the unrest, he had managed to successfully put off any further discussions with Ushijima for the time being. The excuse of preventing an unnecessary war proved so useful that not even Takumi could wrestle the two into the same room for a while. Though, the prince’s looming presence still managed to haunt the castle and make Oikawa supremely anxious. He’d talk about it eventually, he told himself. He had a plan now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His only real reprieve from duties was late at night. When unable to sleep, he found himself up at increasingly ridiculous hours reading and writing — taking time to do the things he no longer had time for in the light of day. The exhaustion had to catch up with him at some point, though. And it had. After almost a week of little sleep, running purely on power naps during meals and between meetings, Yahaba had forced him to bed early, threatening to confiscate any of his distractible belongings. Oikawa had conceded, to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was dancing again. He was in a familiar crowd of people and he was dancing — spinning, swaying, laughing in time to the orchestra in the corner of the room. He felt hands around his waist from behind and smiled bright, turning to lock his brown eyes with familiar green.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Iwa-chan!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The knight smiled back, pulling Oikawa toward him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dance with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa nodded. They began to sway. Oikawa laced his hands behind Iwaizumi’s neck, laughing as they spun in circles on the dance floor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is nice,” He whispered and Iwaizumi hummed in response. They slowly swayed to a stop. Iwaizumi removed his hands from his waist, migrating them to cup his jaw. Oikawa blinked owlishly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Iwa-chan?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without a word, Iwaizumi leaned in, pulling Oikawa closer. They were breathing the same air, their lips a hair’s breadth apart, and Oikawa was frozen in place — waiting for the gap to close. It didn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There were gasps all around them. Oikawa felt the prickling warmth of a spotlight and drove back. The music had cut out, the once joyful crowd had stopped and were watching them with vile. Ushijima was in the crowd. Takumi was in the crowd. His </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends</span>
  <em>
    <span> were in the crowd. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could you?” One woman called.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How dare you?” Called another.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa faltered, confused and fearful, and he turned to look at Iwaizumi. The man’s face had changed, contorted from the soft smile previously adorning it to one of absolute disgust. He stepped back, joining the others.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re betrothed!” Cried a man who sounded suspiciously like his father.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How are we supposed to trust you as king if you break promises like this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was an uproar in the crowd now. Oikawa’s eyes scanned the people, looking at each of his friends. They each looked disgusted by him. Takumi shook his head in disappointment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What have you done, Ru?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stumbled back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I don’t…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you can’t fulfill your duties, how can you be king?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t sure who said it that time, the voice sounding like some confusing hybrid of Ushijima, Yahaba, and Makki. The group moved closer to him and he fell, scrambling backwards.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No…” he whispered. The voices kept getting louder, the crowd closer, angrier. Their words cut into him, wringing him dry of all feelings. Iwaizumi stepped forward. Oikawa sank back further.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, please no,” He pleaded, helplessly. Iwaizumi fixed him with a cold stare, a look he hadn’t seen in months.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is why I didn’t want to come,” He said, voice akin to a primal growl, “All royalty is the same. You’re no better than the rest.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a worthless king and you’ll get us all killed trying to prove yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The voices mixed once again. Teeth bared, the crowd lunged. Oikawa screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>//</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were hands on his shoulders, a muffled voice above him. Oikawa thrashed hard, slamming his fists into something solid. He cried out again and the hands moved, capturing his own before yanking him upwards. Arms wrapped tightly around him and he gasped, eyes flying open. He pushed hard against the body holding him, but they didn’t budge. Instead, they spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Oikawa, listen to me, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s voice was softer than usual, the edges of it sounding vaguely like pleading. Absorbing his words, his voice, and his warmth as it held Oikawa close, the king sighed. His heart continued to hammer, residual anxiety oozing out of him, but his fists unclenched and he slowly returned the hug. He buried his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, breathing deeply. Continuing his soothing words, the knight rocked them slowly back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After minutes of silence, Oikawa took a deep breath and mumbled a quiet thanks. Iwaizumi loosened his grip, giving the brunette the option to move. Oikawa sat back enough to be able to see his face, but remained close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight looked exhausted, the worry in his eyes giving way. He was in his guard gear and as Oikawa looked around, he noticed Pebbles curled into a tight, sleepy ball on the floor next to a discarded sword. He turned back to Iwaizumi, raising a brow. Iwaizumi followed his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard screaming and thought someone was…” A full body shiver overtook him, as if imagining the scenario was painful. He shook his head, continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But when I burst in, it was just you. I dropped it before trying to wake you up. Pebbles was pretty frantic though, flying around. He calmed down once he saw me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded slowly, biting back a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t Yahaba supposed to be on duty tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi flushed bright red and he looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, I said I’d cover for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep and I figured he’d much rather be in bed with, well, and I didn’t— </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed lightly and Iwaizumi finally looked up at him, a nervous smile worming its way onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Oikawa spoke, voice soft, “Though you really shouldn’t give up days off, the schedule is worked out to make sure no one is stretched too thin. You look exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same for you. When was the last time you slept through the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, guilty as charged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised his hands in surrender, a playful grin on his face. Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head. He looked around the grand room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you even do while you’re in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I read… write… that sort of thing.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Write?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Letters to my mom. Something I picked up when I was younger. Us shut-ins have to talk to </span><em><span>someone</span></em><span>, y’know?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi paused for a few moments, mouth ajar. Clearing his throat, he asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you… write about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed and looked around the room. He gestured vaguely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, the broad strokes of royalty, how ridiculous my father was, how the gardens are doing,” He made eye contact with Iwaizumi briefly before looking away, “Other stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your nightmares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t talk to anybody about those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi placed a hand on the king’s knee and squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell painfully silent. Oikawa stared hard at his knee, seemingly weighing his options. Iwaizumi stroked his thumb against the skin soothingly. Quietly, finally, Oikawa spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I’m not good enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if,” Oikawa repeated, voice louder but just as shaky, “I’m not good enough? What if I’m not meant to be king? Not on my own, not how I want to be. What if my father was right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up, watery stare intense as it bore into Iwaizumi. The guard furrowed his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a wet laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> I? I haven’t exactly been the picture perfect ruler in the past. I have trouble keeping my temper in check and even more trouble apologizing for it because of my stupid pride, I’ve avoided </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsibilities like the plague, and not to mention I barely even knew what was going on in my own kingdom until a few months ago!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shuddered and went quiet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cut out for this, Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of heavy silence, Iwaizumi took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone so smart you really can be a dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s head snapped up, releasing an offended squawk. Before he could argue the statement, Iwaizumi reached out and grabbed his face with his hands. Oikawa’s mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re new to this and you’re bound to make mistakes. What matters is how you handle them. You recognize your anger and your pride and know you’re in the wrong, don’t you? And you plan on apologizing to Kyoutani soon, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With what limited range of movement he had, Oikawa nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you being left in the dark about the kingdom wasn’t your fault. You literally made an escape plan so you could learn what no one was telling you, you immediately started trying to fix problems as you discovered them. And when people doubted you — when </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> doubted you — you never gave up. Not on me, not on Kyoutani, not on anyone. You care about your people, Oikawa, and it shows. It doesn’t matter if you feel unfit to be king, when the people put their trust in you, you are. You have to trust their decision. The feeling will come in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were still on Oikawa’s face, though their grip had turned soft, cupping his jaw. The brunette raised his hands to the other’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan,” he whispered, “I would like for you to kiss me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sucked in a sharp breath, wide eyes searching in Oikawa’s brown ones. Hastily, he nodded and leaned himself further in the other’s space. He stopped barely an inch away, hesitant. Oikawa surged forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s lips were warm, which didn’t surprise Oikawa since the man was a walking furnace. What did surprise him was how </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were. Once he was able to kickstart his brain and return the kiss, he handled Oikawa the same way he’d handled fine china or a small animal — like one wrong move would break him or scare him away. Oikawa kissed with fervor, pushing against his lips with the same intensity he handled everything in his life. Somehow, it worked. It was exciting and intense enough to leave their heart’s racing and hands shaky. It was warm and gentle enough to feel like coming home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa draped his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, one hand making its way into his dark hair, pulling him impossibly closer. Iwaizumi stroked his jaw with his thumbs, leaving Oikawa’s skin tingling as he went. One of Iwaizumi’s hands migrated to his waist, keeping him steady as they kissed. Oikawa shifted, tugging him forward, and Iwaizumi found himself hovering above the king. They broke apart, resting their foreheads together. After a moment of catching their breath, Iwaizumi spoke first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that… was that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed, a bright and jovial smile lighting up his face. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>more than </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep red flushed across Iwaizumi’s face as his mouth formed an ‘o’. Oikawa watched him with a lopsided grin. Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this mean?” He asked quietly. Oikawa’s smile softened as he reached a hand up to smooth out the skin between his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worry too much,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pinched him, snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat,” Iwaizumi hissed with no real malice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>worry too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Oikawa repeated, returning to the soothing motion from before. Iwaizumi relaxed into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to make things harder for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan, you trust me right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then trust my decision in this. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” the guard whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about it—” Oikawa cut himself off with an unceremonious yawn “— tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi let out a soft chuckle and sat up, ruffling the king’s hair. Oikawa made a noise of protest but didn’t move, eyes growing heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hummed and Iwaizumi bent down briefly, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead, before standing. Grabbing his sword from the floor, he made his exit, looking back once more at the softly snoring man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting on his hands, doing his best to ensure he didn’t bite his nails down to nothing with anxiety swimming through his veins. Yahaba had an eyebrow raised as he stared at his friend, waiting patiently for him to start his explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this… something serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s head snapped up, tearing his glare from the scrolls and ink in front of him. He sighed, shifting to move his hands, wincing at the tingling numb feeling that seemed to echo through his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah it is Yahaba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through his hair, already feeling a tension headache forming this early in the day. He may have slept well after Iwaizumi left his room, but was almost convinced the events of last night were a stress hallucination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you sound so unsure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I am.” He felt sick admitting that- he was the king, he wasn’t supposed to be unsure or hesitant with his words or actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea. A plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A plan for what?” Yahaba shifted to be closer to Oikawa- his presence having an automatic calming effect on his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For peace? To put it simply. To try and prevent a war with the Maoshiraka kingdom. I’ve been… debating and planning this for a while. And now I think I’m ready to run it by my council but. I- I can’t shake the feeling it’s a plan for failure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba’s eyebrows lifted, a surprised look on his face as he processed Oikawa’s words. The Aobajohsai kingdom wasn’t exactly at the throat of the Maoshiraka kingdom, but their relationship was quite terse. The two learned quickly about the small group within the kingdom that wanted a war with the Maoshirakas, and a few of the council members- Takumi included- had mentioned in passing that they couldn’t be trusted and it was due time until they did something to signal the start of a war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yahaba also knew how tired the people within the kingdom were of talks of bloodshed and war. Oikawa’s father was quick to start pointless battles, and the last major war they had been a part of was under his grandfather. Oikawa didn’t wish to follow in their footsteps, wanting to ensure peace and prosperity for his people. To keep them safe and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to write a message to their king. To discuss an alliance, a treaty of sorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows furrowed as he realized he had yet to come up with a proper way to explain his plan without sounding like an incompetent child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously we would need to meet, and that’s what I wish to discuss with him. A meeting to try to make amends for what our fathers and grandfathers have done to both of our kingdoms. I’m aware we have a few war supporters in the town, and I don’t know how that idea is fairing in Maoshiraka, so the message would need to be kept secret. No one but my council, myself, and those chosen to take the message would know about it. Just to ensure we don’t run the risk of violence on the journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded along slowly, mulling over the plan. It didn’t seem like a bad one. And if the king didn’t wish to go through with the idea of a meeting- he still had codes to stand to. He wouldn’t attack the messengers, and regardless of his response he would send one back. If he really wished to go to war then he’d send a proper decree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s gaze snapped to look at his guard, a semi-hopeful look shining in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s a good idea- even if the king doesn’t want to meet, you’ll know for certain where the relationship between us stands. Keeping it secret also seems smart, so we don’t run the risk of any ambushes or protests blocking the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded fervently, before pausing, sucking in a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another thing: I know who I want to send.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi, Makki, Watari and… Kyoutani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as his friend froze for a brief second, eyebrows furrowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the most part they’re newer within the castle. While everyone seems to trust them and their positions I want to fully back the idea that they were a perfect addition to our kingdom. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani know the layout of the land past our kingdom better than most of our messengers, Hanamaki is an excellent long range attacker if they need to defend themselves, and Watari is one of my diplomats. It would further solidify their place here, ensure that- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s a good idea. It’s a relatively simple mission and it would further prove their alliance. Plus, you’re right. Iwaizumi and Kentarou know the woods and backroads to escape the public eye better than even our best scouts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a relieved breath, suddenly aware of how shaky he felt, his hands trembling at his sides. “Alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded, a serious grin on his face, “Alright. We need to propose this to the council, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Oikawa stood, “And I’ve already drafted the beginning of a letter to the king, if this gets approved I’ll finish it tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>get approved, Oikawa.” He placed a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing once before dropping his arm to his side, “Soon you and King Tendou will be meeting and discussing the best options for both of the kingdoms. I just know it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting there y'all</p><p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clasping his shaky hands together, Oikawa sank down into the chair at the head of the council table. He looked around the contemplative faces in the room and forced a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If any of you have any questions or concerns please bring them up now, but that is the outline of my plan. I hope that, considering the circumstances, you see where I’m coming from with this. I have faith that with these four men, we can successfully secure a treaty with King Tendou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a low murmuring throughout the council members as they looked to each other. Oikawa wrung his hands, his smile wobbling slightly. Kotori, the aging head of foreign affairs, rapped his knuckles against the table. The group turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I have to agree, Your Highness. Watari is one of my most promising successors. That young man is both eloquent and incredibly patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa bit back a snort, thinking fondly of his short firecracker of a friend. Kotori continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone can appropriately handle this situation, it's him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded to the king, who gave an appreciative smile. Other members hummed in agreement, debating among themselves. A purposeful cough cut into the discussion as Takumi made himself known. Oikawa turned to him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hesitant about this plan, if I’m honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi nodded, eyes flitting between the council and Oikawa. He splayed his hands on the table and shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Maoshiraka people are known for being miscreants and their royal family is no better. Sending our people into enemy territory—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t enemy territory until a war has been declared,” Oikawa cut in, “And their current king is just as young as I am. We do not know how his values differ from his predecessor’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi made an unsure noise and waved one of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but with tensions so high and dissenters so present in the kingdom right now… it feels too risky. The moment our men are in that castle we have zero control over what happens,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Oikawa said, “Iwaizumi and the others are very capable fighters—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what,” Takumi cut in, frustrated, “if Tendou’s men are stronger? I know you wholeheartedly believe in Iwaizumi, Ru, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not only do I trust in my friends, but they trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too. Why don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hush fell over the council as the young king stared Takumi down. The advisor gaped for a moment before snapping his jaw shut. He gave a curt nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, if you all truly believe that this is the best course of action.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi cast a glance around the other members before turning back to Oikawa with an arched brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But remember, Ru, if this goes south and Maoshiraka </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> attack, this will mean war and it will be on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa faltered, eyes widening slightly. Sucking in a sharp breath, he composed himself and returned Takumi’s gaze with one equally fierce. Voice sure, he responded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands had yet to stop trembling as he made his way down the hall, wishing for once in his life he was alone. No guard trailing behind him, no court next to him far too close for comfort, just a moment to breathe and collect his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have that luxury and he was made well aware of that as one of Takumi’s guards followed after Oikawa as he made his way to Yahaba’s room. He stood outside, wringing his hands together as he took a shaky breath. He had thought through this plan day after day for what felt like a lifetime, he had gone through every possible issue that may arise, every argument made against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had gotten this far, now he only needed to pass the lit torch along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knocked hard enough to make his knuckles sting, and waited only a few seconds before Yahaba opened the door, an anxious yet curious look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unspoken question could be heard in his voice, and Oikawa nodded, lips quirked up in a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My plan’s been approved by the council- our next step is to gather the others and lay out the mission, and essentially… see if they wish to go through with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba stepped out, nodding as Oikawa finished speaking. He shut his door behind him, rubbing his cheek some as he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Kentarou and Iwaizumi are sparring...and Watari should be in the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea where Hanamaki and Matsukawa are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba snorted darkly, though his words held no malice, “No one in the castle can keep tabs on those two- not even me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I go searching for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could— if you wish to go gather the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of being alone in a room with both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi filled Oikawa with a sense of dread he was unable to explain in full. Kyoutani and him had yet to speak after their almost screaming match about Takumi, and Iwaizumi? They hadn’t had time since to do anything but gaze from across the hall after their kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find the lovebirds, you go gather the other three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded, sending a courtesy bow to the other guard and making his way down to the opposite end of the hall. He paused, turning back to the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe check the gardens? I know whenever Kentarou and I have time off and we want to feel… more relaxed we go there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, thanking his friend before he motioned for the guard to follow him. The gardens had been one of his favorite places to go as a child, the scent of the flowers in the spring, the baby birds learning to take flight above, bees buzzing about. He used to climb trees with Ushijima as a child, read stories under the cherry blossom tree with his mother, chase baby ducks and be chased by the mother duck in retaliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t visited in months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest ached momentarily as he stepped onto the grass, feeling the sunlight breaking through clouds to send warmth towards the world. Nariko Shou was a bit away, straw hat hanging down his back as he tended to the vegetables, talking softly with one of the younger gardners beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly, slowly walking toward any easily hidden parts of the garden. He didn’t have to search long, hearing loud, boisterous laughter coming from a swing hanging low from a branch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- if I end up flying off I swear to </span>
  <em>
    <span>God </span>
  </em>
  <span>Issei don’t push me too hard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the pair laughing and talking, Makki seated on the wooden swing, legs flying forward in glee as Mattsun pushed him, cheeks red from laughter. For a moment Oikawa considered turning tail and running, waiting until the two decided to end their date and walk inside. But time was a fickle thing and he didn’t wish for them not to be fully prepared and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, Mattsun catching sight of him first, and catching the ropes in his hand as Makki came back towards the ground, pulling the swing to a harsh and abrupt stop. Makki nearly fell off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Oikawa!” The pink haired male was grinning, feet dragging in the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t want to join us for a turn, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed despite himself, a dry, humourless one, “Oh no, I haven’t used that swing in years. I’m surprised it held up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun shook his head, “A perfectly good swing and date spot and you have yet to bring Iwaizumi here, I’m disappointed in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki clicked his tongue, “For shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The serious look on Oikawa’s face had the two pausing, glancing at each other before looking back towards their friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay bud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m calling a meeting of sorts. You two are required to partake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this… is it something bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faltering at the genuine worry in Mattsun’s voice he sent the pair a tight lipped smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You two are required to join per my request, but believe me when I tell you now, if you wish to argue or not go along with what I’m planning you are allowed to. I won’t force you into something you don’t wish to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki stood from the swing, taking Mattsun’s hand into his and nodding slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, obviously we’ll be there. Is there… can you tell us what this is about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a certain amount of people are allowed to have knowledge of what’s to happen,” He side eyed the guard that was wearily watching the trio, “We can’t discuss here. I’m sorry, if you will?” He waved a hand in the direction of the castle, questioning them to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun nodded, and the four made their way in from the gardens, narrowly dodging rain as the sky seemed to close up and darken the world below. The walk was relatively silent, save for the muffled sounds of rain and blowing winds. As they made their way to one of the meeting rooms Oikawa sucked in a short breath, nodding to the guard as he took his post across the hall and the trio made their way inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba had found the others relatively quickly, though they appeared to have arrived mere seconds before Oikawa had. Iwaizumi stood quickly, eyes trained on Oikawa as Mattsun and Makki fell into two seats next to each other, hands clasped together and knuckles white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Iwaizumi could open his mouth to speak, Yahaba cleared his throat, indiciating for the others to listen. Begrudgingly, he sat back down, gripping the arms of the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve just had a meeting with my council. As you’re aware, with my coronation behind me and… other duties in front of me, I’ve had more pressing matters brought up. The biggest being our relationships with a specific kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which kingdom?” Watari asked, leaning forward, lips pressing to his clasped hands as he studied Oikawa with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maoshiraka,” The others nodded in various forms of understanding before Oikawa continued, “I have proposed a plan to secure a meeting with their king, Tendou Satori, to discuss peace between our kingdoms, an alliance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think he’ll agree?” Shifting in his seat, Watari’s question held no animosity or distrust, but worry and concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To a full alliance with us? I can’t be certain. But since becoming ruler to his kingdom he hasn’t made any blows or attacks with no cause. I have reason to believe even if he doesn’t want to form an alliance, he’ll at least accept the letter and meet with me. From there, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so it’s a good plan and it was approved, I’m assuming?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, Mattsun continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you need us for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you need our help with writing the letter?” Makki raised an eyebrow, and Oikawa shook his head lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This would be a mission only my council and those within this room are to know of. We have a small group of protestors in our own kingdom who only wish for war, and I can’t guarantee what the villagers in Maoshiraka think of us. I plan to send a small group of people on my behalf to bring the letter to King Tendou, and return with either an answer, or an estimated time for when I should receive one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want us to go.” Kyoutani spoke up, voice gruff as he tilted his head in realization. Oikawa faltered before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that… a group of four would be the best. Watari, as you are to take over Kotori’s position when it’s time, I wish to send you on behalf of my foreign affairs committee. I won’t force you, or anyone else in this room to go if you do not wish, but- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go.” Watari cut him off, a firm nod, “It sounds like a good plan, and a well thought out one at that. I wish to get a feel for the king myself anyways, if we’re to become allies with him. I’d like to know how to handle another royal member.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled, feeling the stuttering in his chest calm down a bit, sending a grateful nod towards his friend before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi and Kyoutani, you two know the grounds within and out of the kingdom better than almost any of my scouts. If anyone were to be able to get to and from Maoshiraka within a matter of days it would be you two. You’re also both very skilled with close combat if you were to run into any trouble along the way. Will you accept going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani and Iwaizumi exchanged a brief look, eyebrows furrowed and shoulders tense. A moment passed before the pair looked back towards Oikawa, and Kyoutani nodded, a curt, quick jerk of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi spoke up, voice soft, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanked the pair, before turning towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makki, I would like you to go along with them. You’re quick and light on your feet, I trust your ability with long range attacks, and I know that if anyone can help Watari charm people within the court it will be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to continue but Makki stood up, eyes bright and a grin on his face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re requesting little old me for a secret mission for the King? Hell yeah I’ll do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking a few times, Oikawa took a small pause before laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No words of encouragement needed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All you had to do was say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hey Makki, you in?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>And I would have agreed then too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you would have,” Watari mumbled under his breath, ignoring the offended look thrown his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa clasped his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you all, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani looked away briefly as Watari waved Oikawa off, “You don’t need to thank us so deeply Oikawa, you know- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you all immensely.” They quieted down, looking towards their friend, “More than anyone I’ve ever met before, truly. I personally chose the four of you for this, I know you all quite well I’d say, I know what you’re capable of. I know if anyone can be trusted with this mission, no matter how small it may seem, it’s the four of you. I’m beyond thankful, really.” He finished his brief spiel with a low bow, slowly lifting himself back up, eyes meeting Iwaizumi’s, feeling his chest warm at the small smile tugging on the fighter’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I suppose we’re to leave as soon as possible?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as this storm is to let up, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari nodded, “I guess we should pack enough for the trip. It’s about a day and a half walk to Maoshiraka, I’m sure Oba will be happy to pack us more than enough for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded as Watari bowed, clapping a firm hand on his shoulder before heading out. Makki and Mattsun were the next two to leave, Makki chattering away with a mixture of excitement and determination, while Mattsun’s eyebrows were pinched, lines forming on his forehead as he walked alongside his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba stood near the door, eyes looking pointedly towards Kyoutani who was standing from his chair before he exited. Oikawa sighed, noticing Iwaizumi slowly moving towards the door. He knew their time was cut short, and the pair hadn’t been able to have a full and proper discussion since the previous night. At this point Oikawa would give everything he had just to be in his arms once more. But he knew what he had to do now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyoutani, do you have a moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Head perking up, the shifter nodded awkwardly, eyeing Iwaizumi who had wavered in his steps, before nodding, seemingly understanding and taking his leave. Kyoutani moved to stand near Oikawa, hands shoved into his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize for the other day. I have no excuse for the behavior I showed. I had no right to snap at you the way I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani scratched at the back of his neck,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, you were stressed and tired and I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no excuse, I have no right to take my frustrations out on anyone, especially not my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his face fall, shame rolling over him in waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. My friends. What I said was wrong and uncalled for, I do consider you a friend — a close friend at that. You’ve done a lot for me, and to help me. I know you consider me a friend and I- I shouldn’t have said what I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed over the two before Kyoutani nodded, the tips of his ears tinged pink, “Friends. Yeah, um. I still do. Stand by what I said, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was… afraid of that honestly. I need you to understand though, I’ve known Takumi my entire life. He’s been nothing but… good to me. He was a father figure to me, even more so in recent times. But… I do trust you, and Iwa-chan does as well. So in the meantime I’ll be keeping an eye on him, see if I can see or sense anything. And when you all return, we can discuss this further. Does that sound alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding fiercely, Kyoutani mumbled a quiet confirmation, bowing before heading towards his and Yahaba’s room. Oikawa sighed, rubbing a hand across his face as he followed suit, mind working overtime as he planned out the remaining bits of the letter to King Tendou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind closed doors the rest of the group was gathering their belongings, weapons prepared and ready if they were to run into any form of trouble on the passage. Makki was most excited- counting out his arrows as he all but danced around their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’ll be allowed to hunt some on our way back? I haven’t had to hunt in a while, but maybe Saeko could use some meat for her dinners?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun didn’t reply, ringing his fingers together as he watched with furrowed eyebrows, a sinking feeling growing in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost tripping over a small pile of dirty laundry, Makki came to a pause, turning with half his shirt unbuttoned and eyes filled with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The- the mission. I know I can’t stop you and you clearly… really wish to go. But I don’t want you to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it! Any other trip you’ve been on was either with me or was within the kingdom at least. And now the first major mission you’re going on is to bring a letter of a possible alliance to a king no one from this kingdom has met or knows anything about. What if it goes wrong? What if he doesn’t want peace and takes you all as prisoners of war? What- what if—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki didn’t let him continue, stepping quickly to sit on the bed in front of the raven haired man, hands coming up to cup Mattsun’s jaw, running his thumbs in a soft, soothing motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Issei, this mission is going to take us less than a week. It’s a simple in and out delivery. I faced more dangerous jobs when trying to calm down angry fighters after their losses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun laughed slightly, leaning into the familiar touch. He brought his hands up, wrapping them loosely around Makki’s wrists, eyes closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I probably sound ridiculous. But just… the idea of you going out there on missions that could end badly? It terrifies me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I knew there were risks for working for the king when I accepted this job months okay. You agreed with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! I know I did… but it was just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>then. Now it’s… now it’s happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Issei, look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes he lifted his gaze, eyes studying every inch of his boyfriends face, drinking in every little detail before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the best damn ranger within the castle, and within the kingdom. I know it, you know it. It’s a mission less than twenty people know of, and from what we know the king there is at least a man of honor. If he doesn’t want to be on good terms with Aobajohsai then he’ll tell us to go fuck ourselves and send us on our way or he’ll write a thanks but no thanks letter to Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun nodded, pulling Makki’s hands down, but holding tight as their intertwined fingers fell to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… But just know, when you get back you are not leaving our room for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>week.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki raised his eyebrows, lips quirking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat or a promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing his left hand up quickly, Mattsun pinched his boyfriend’s earlobe between his fingers, ensuring he dug his nails in the skin softly, “It’s a goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>threat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay! Noted!” He pulled Mattsun’s hand away, rubbing the side of his head with a short chuckle, “Nothing’s going to happen to us, everything’s gonna be fine, Issei. I’m not going to play dumb on this mission. I have something to return home to, I’m not going to risk that even the slightest bit.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain had come down hard all night, wind blowing leaves and branches down to the ground. By the time it let up there were mini rivers flowing throughout the garden, petals and mud clogs drifting along. The sun had yet to make an appearance, leftover storm clouds hanging over head, the air humid and muggy for an early summer morning. There were no crickets or cicadas buzzing about, just the sound of two horses whinnying and braying every few minutes, feet stomping about in the mud, overhead a crow let out a loud caw, taking flight as two others followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ragtag group of seven stood near a small wagon, bags slung over shoulders, food, snacks and water seated inside. Oikawa stood, Pebbles resting across his shoulders, mismatched eyes watching with interest as people bustled about. He nuzzled into Oikawa’s neck softly, purring as Iwaizumi stepped closer, bringing a hand up to rub behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani stood with arms crossed, tired eyes watching the scene between his two friends. He tilted his head as Yahaba came to stand closer, allowing his arms to fall to his sides, grasping Yahaba’s hand with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He spoke quietly, the morning air casting an eerie, quiet aura about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba smiled, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay when I’m gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please,” He snorted, “I’m a big boy, I can handle myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant you’ll have to deal with Oikawa on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah that,” He nodded, before shaking his head, “Yeah you’re right- maybe you should stay so I don’t kill our new king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani let out a soft snicker, bumping his forehead against Yahaba’s shoulder, “You say that as if I would be any help to stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” He hummed softly, thumb brushing against Kyoutani’s knuckles, a feather like feeling, “I’m glad you two talked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was more of him talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba shrugged, “Still. Animosity before a big trip like this wouldn’t be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big trip? We’ll be back in about four and a half days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but still. Can’t have my boyfriend and best friend butting heads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whether we made up or not we’re still going to butt heads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out an exasperated sigh Yahaba hung his head dramatically, stifling his laughter, “Yeah. Guess I was being too hopeful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani nodded, eyes training on the mud building up on the bottom of his shoes. “Wish you were coming too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba’s smile turned soft, eyes warm as he cupped Kyoutani’s jaw, “I do too. But sadly, my duty lies with ensuring our king doesn’t get himself hurt, or killed, or captured. Knowing him he could manage all three in a day if I wasn’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two turned away as Oikawa’s gaze jumped to them, eyes narrowed in offense. He was ignored by the pair, as Iwaizumi brought his attention back to him. Yahaba shook his head, laughing lightly. Kyoutani watched him, watched the flush of his cheeks and the crinkle of his eyes. Laughter dying down, Yahaba eyed him curiously. He reached out, nimble fingers brushing against Kyoutani’s rougher ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” He whispered. The shifter nodded and swallowed hard. Tightening the grip on his boyfriend’s fingers, he willed himself to look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The statement was simple and resolute, hanging in the air between them. Yahaba’s brown eyes widened owlishly, his mouth slightly agape. Kyoutani’s cheeks burned and he looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it back, not now, but I wanted to because… because it's true and I wanted to make sure you knew it. Wanted to make sure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyou,” Yahaba whispered. Kyoutani didn’t budge, staring hard at the mud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kentarou,” He said louder, emphasizing his point by squeezing their intertwined hands. Jaw clenched, Kyoutani looked up. Yahaba’s face lit up, lips curling into a playful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean it?” He asked. Kyoutani’s mouth ran dry. Unable to form words, he nodded vigorously. With the confirmation, Yahaba tugged him forward, smashing their lips together. Kyoutani grunted in surprise before melting into it, bringing his hands to cup Yahaba’s jaw. Slowly, it morphed from a deep kiss to pressing their smiles together. Before they could get too lost in it, there were whistles and whooping behind them. They broke apart and Kyoutani shot their friends a glare, causing them to immediately quiet. He turned back to his boyfriend, resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill them,” he grumbled, causing Yahaba to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me,” The blond whispered. A hand found its way onto his cheek, coaxing Kyoutani’s gaze up. Yahaba continued to grin as he leaned close to the other’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani immediately flushed crimson and Yahaba looked at him, stroking his thumb against Kyoutani’s cheekbone. Instead of responding, Kyoutani tugged him forward into another searing kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few feet away the pair were being watched, sappy grins on the faces of their friends as they were observed. Matsukawa turned, elbowing Hanamaki softly, “How come you’re not kissing me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to brush my teeth before leaving our room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun’s nose crinkled up and he took a small step back, “Okay thanks for </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissing me then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki pouted, “Oh c’mon, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Mattsun snorted softly, “Babe, please tell me you brought a toothbrush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in my bag, why I forgot to brush this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun sighed, “What are you gonna do without me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smell bad apparently.” Makki frowned, “I’m about to go on a mission and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullying </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make it far too easy,” Bumping foreheads, Mattsun took Makki’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers, “Besides, gotta give you a good memory to leave with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you decided that memory would be you </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullying </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush,” Rolling his eyes Mattsun stepped back, face falling momentarily as he dropped Makki’s hand, crossing his arms, “I wish I could come with you… Not so sure how much help a bard would be on this trip though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could perform some love ballads as we travel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If looks could kill the one sent towards Makki would have left him as ashes flowing in the wind. He raised his hands in surrender, “Kidding, kidding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi better do a good job of keeping you safe or I’ll kill both him </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair sent a quick glance at their fighter, deep in conversation with Oikawa, both of their faces tinged pink as Pebbles stretched his wings out from time to time. Mattsun smiled, turning back to his boyfriend, “How much do you want to bet they get together after you all come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so vague- I give it hours after we get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few hours? After months of pining? I give it a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a bet?” Makki raised an eyebrow, hand being placed on his hip, fingers twitching at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, one you’re going to lose. What are we wagering?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed and Mattsun frowned, eyeing his ranger cautiously. Makki’s cheeks were pink, sucked in tightly, eyes trained on Mattsun’s hands. Tilting his head, he brought a hand up to poke at his boyfriend’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our last names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our… our wager.” With trembling hands he reached into the small satchel on his side, fingers wrapping around a round, metallic object, bringing it up to Mattsun’s eye level, “Last names. I think- I think Hanamaki Issei sounds pretty good, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattun felt his breath pause, eyes wide and his lips part in awe. He eyed the ring, clasped between Makki’s fingers, eyes flickering up. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki nodded, “I told you I’d propose to you first. I had been trying to come up with a full plan and then the mission came in and… I figured now would be the best time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the ring from Makki he studied the silver object, fingers running over a carving on the outside of the piece of jewelry, eyebrows furrowing at the design. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The constellation for Pisces. I wasn’t sure what it was at first… but Watari helped me find it. The blacksmith thought it was cute. I wanted to make it unique to you.” Shrugging sheepishly, he brought his hand up, scratching the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s…” Mattsun looked up, blinking back his tears, “I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s a… yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you idiot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blinding grin formed on Makki’s face, eyes crinkling from the sheer force of joy shining through. Mattsun turned the ring, feeling a second indent on the inside, tilting it to read the inscription.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You stole my heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes narrowing he brought his gaze up, staring deeply at his now fiance. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Mattsun forced his face into a frown, “I take it back- I’m leaving you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Issei!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing at his boyfriend’s pout he slipped the ring on his finger and cupped the back of Makki’s head. His fingers tangled into the base of his crown and he shifted his weight so they were the same height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voice a soft whisper he spoke, “You know I’d never leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head, he pressed their foreheads against each other. Makki smiled, soft and warm as he let his eyes roam Mattsun’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, if you think I’m going to change my last name to Hanamaki you’re dead wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, he pulled back, nose scrunched up with faux annoyance, “What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can change </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>last name. Matsukawa sounds better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matsukawa Takahiro is </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our last names are the same length idiot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing loudly, Makki shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all depends on who wins the bet then, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi placed a bag in the back of the carriage, absentmindedly scratching behind Pebbles’ ear. The guard turned and caught his gaze, smiling. Stepping closer, he reached out to pet the dragon as well. Oikawa watched him, eyes tracing the outline of Iwaizumi’s face, starting with his too-often furrowed brows all the way down to his lips, quirked upwards the tiniest bit. He looked back up at the feeling of being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Is there something on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa flushed and looked away, shaking his head. Iwaizumi hummed and pulled his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, you didn’t have to do this,” He said, gesturing to the carriage, “We could’ve easily gone on horseback.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of king would I be if I didn’t help out my guards at least a little bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Do you have such little faith in us that you think we can’t succeed without your help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa squawked in offense, shoving Iwaizumi’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know damn well that isn’t it! This carriage just happens to be my fastest one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Iwaizumi teased, “So you don’t think we’ll be able to accomplish our task in a timely manner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hit him again and the knight laughed, catching his wrist before he could pull away. His grip softened, slowly maneuvering to link their hands. Oikawa huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have perfect trust in you,” he grumbled. Iwaizumi hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just don’t want you wasting resources on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a waste. If it helps, consider this a completely selfish act.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi raised a brow and Oikawa squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the faster you finish the mission, the faster you get back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the faster you get back, the sooner we can talk,” Oikawa finished, voice low. Iwaizumi faltered, swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About… about the mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa chuckled lightly, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About the mission, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He said, bringing a hand to cup Iwaizumi’s jaw, “About </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi turned his head to press his lips to the palm of Oikawa’s hand. The atmosphere around them shifted, the tell-tale sounds of their friends shuffling signifying the time of departure. The king sighed, tugging Iwaizumi into a bone-crushing hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry back,” he mumbled into the shorter man’s shoulder. Iwaizumi tightened his grip, not wanting to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will,” He whispered back. Oikawa nodded against him and straightened up. His eyes looked glossy in the moonlight. Iwaizumi’s fingers twitched, wanting to reach out, to brush a soothing thumb under his eyes and card a hand through his hair. Instead, he turned to load into the carriage with the others — all of whom were in varying states of exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hajime</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi whipped around, eyes blown wide. Oikawa was close to him again, watching with a bemused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes?” He replied, voice thick. Oikawa swooped in, pulling him into a dizzying, albeit brief, kiss. The others let out a few gasps behind them. He pulled back before Iwaizumi had the chance to reciprocate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep me waiting,” He commanded. Iwaizumi swallowed hard, face burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned, bright and beautiful, his own cheeks crimson in the moonlight. Iwaizumi smiled back, softer, before nodding and climbing into the carriage. The door shut behind him as someone cleared their throat. He looked up. Makki and Kyoutani sat across from him, mouths slightly agape. Even Watari, who was at the front of the carriage as the first to drive, was turned to peer into the small room with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you’d like to share with the class?” Makki asked after a moment. Iwaizumi’s cheeks reddened further as he buried his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off,” He groaned. The others laughed, the carriage starting up at a slow pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man!” Makki exclaimed, bringing his hands up to rest behind his head, “And I thought I was going to have the most exciting news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa watched as the carriage pulled away, eyes trained on the horizon until the wagon was long out of sight. He let out a low sigh from his nose, feeling the warmth of the morning sun breaking through the leftover clouds. Yahaba gently elbowed his side, head tilted towards his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get back inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A brief pause passed over the three still standing before Oikawa nodded, turning on his heel, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun was quick to press against Oikawa’s side, his normal stoic face replaced by a rather cheshire cat-like grin, eyes twinkling as the trio made their way back into the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you and Iwaizumi, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face tinged pink Oikawa kept his head high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba snorted, “Uh huh, sure you don’t. You know, that excuse doesn’t work too well after we all just saw the two of you kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cleared his throat, “That… is none of your business then. What about you, Matsukawa? Anything you wish to tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping quickly to stand in front of the other two, Mattsun stopped walking, grinning as he held up his hand, wiggling his fingers to flaunt his ring, “Unlike you I have no shame in flaunting my love life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh believe us, we know,” Yahaba’s jab had no bite as he inspected the ring with a smile, gently running his finger in the constellation design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s face softened, taking in the carefree, joyous look on Mattsun’s face. He cleared his throat, “I’m happy for the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I expect the wedding gift from you to be the biggest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That tore a laugh from Oikawa, “You bet your ass it’ll be the biggest- </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun grinned before his face dropped, a panic look momentarily taking place, “Oh shit I gotta go tell Saeko. Wonder if I can bribe her to make our cake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for an answer, waving the two off as he ran into the castle, the sound of his footsteps slowly fading out as he made his way into town. Oikawa was happy for his friends, he really was. Mattsun and Makki had been together for what seemed like forever, and he knew Makki had been preparing to propose at some point soon. Yet the happiness he felt for his friends was being crushed under the weight of anxiety and dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba straightened his back, turning to look at his friend with a raised brow, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, Yahaba gently cuffed Oikawa on the back of his head, “Whatever’s eating at you- start talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a pout, Oikawa brought his hand up to fix his hair, casting his gaze towards the ground, “I’m just… worried. This is my first </span>
  <em>
    <span>major </span>
  </em>
  <span>decision since becoming King. What if it… goes wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong in what way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing his hands up with a huff, Oikawa let his mind wander, “What way </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>it go wrong? Tendou’s people could attack the group the moment they see them, they could completely reject my proposal to meet and negotiate peace, they could keep our men as prisoners of war, we could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>go </span>
  </em>
  <span>to war, there’s- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba didn’t let him continue, bringing his hands up to grab Oikawa by his cheeks, adding pressure, nose twitching as he tried not to laugh at the offended look being sent his way- with squished cheeks and lips it was hard to take seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru, it’s going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tendou’s kingdom hasn’t done anything rash since he took over after his father’s death, he’s not going to start now. Besides, your letter was well written and very convincing. Even if he doesn’t want to create a full blown alliance with us, he’ll respect you for reaching out to him and doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’ve been King for so little and yet you’re doing so much for your people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded as best he could, bringing his hands up to rest on Yahaba’s wrists, gently pulling them from his face, “I… know that. It’s just so- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Overwhelming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pregnant pause, “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go well Yahaba. I can’t send my people into another war, they don’t deserve that. And Tendou’s people don’t either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba sighed softly, serious look melting into a fond one, eyebrows furrowing gently, “And the fact that you care so much about your people and Tendou’s shows how much of a great King you really are, this is going to go fine, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had slowly begun rising, soft, morning beams peeking out through the leftover storm clouds. The light teasing that had been passed around in the carriage was quick to die down, Makki falling back asleep, slumped in the space between Iwaizumi’s back and the carriage seat. Kyoutani was seated across from them, arms crossed and eyes shut, his left leg propped up between Iwa and Makki.</p>
<p>Watari was still seated outside, watching the morning birds fly around— digging for worms and singing songs of nature. Iwaizumi seemed to be the only one awake within the carriage, staring up at the ceiling, mind moving far too fast for him to be able to comprehend his thoughts.</p>
<p>Across from him, Kyoutani peeked an eye open, feeling the tension radiating from his friend. He let out a snort, dropping his arms to shift his weight, the thud startling Iwaizumi who jumped.</p>
<p>“You’re not asleep?”</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, Kyoutani pulled his leg down.</p>
<p>“Obviously not. You seem stressed.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi leaned forward, elbows on his thighs, face resting in his hands, “I’m not stressed. Why would you say that?”</p>
<p>Kyoutani shrugged.</p>
<p>“You’re normally the first to pass out.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m just not tired.”</p>
<p>He looked away, turning his gaze to Makki who was still asleep behind him, a steady stream of drool rolling down his chin. Kyoutani snorted, rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>“You of all people should be the most exhausted.” </p>
<p>Sighing, Iwaizumi shook his head, ignoring the feeling of heaviness under his eyes.</p>
<p>“Is it… because of Oikawa?”</p>
<p>His body tensed at the question before he shut his eyes and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess so.”</p>
<p>He felt Makki stir behind him, letting out an unflattering snort, before he shifted, straightening up and rubbing his face. He blinked a few times, glancing between Kyoutani and Iwaizumi, eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>“We there yet?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi snorted, shaking his head as Kyoutani frowned, narrowing his eyes at the sleepy man.</p>
<p>“We’re not even close, dumbass.”</p>
<p>Frowning, Makki yawned and slumped backwards.</p>
<p>“Hmm… wake me up when we get there then.” </p>
<p>Shutting his eyes once more he leaned left and rested his head against the window, promptly falling back asleep. Looking back to Kyoutani with a raised brow Iwaizumi chuckled, bringing a leg up to prop his chin against his knee.</p>
<p>“If he sleeps the whole ride and doesn’t take his turn behind the horses I’ll kill him!” Watari warned from the front, turning to send a glare at the sleeping man through the window upfront.</p>
<p>He turned back, leaning his head back as the pace kept steady.</p>
<p>“Think we’d be faster if I ran there shifted,” Kyoutani grumbled.</p>
<p>“Well if you want to go ahead and have a diplomatic conversation with a King you’ve never met, be our guest,” Iwaizumi chuckled. Kyoutani glared.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” He narrowed his eyes, “Back to you. Why are you so… freaked out?”</p>
<p>“Just… You saw what happened before we left.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m sure everyone saw it. And we’ll be unable to forget.” Kyoutani crinkled his nose, a faux disgusted look morphing into one of curiosity. Iwaizumi laughed lightly.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m not sorry about that. But,” He trailed off, “I don’t know. It's just a lot to think about.”</p>
<p>“You want to be with him, right?”</p>
<p>He nodded harshly.</p>
<p>“Of course. I’m just worried, I guess. I mean, I’m a royal guard and he’s a <em> king </em>. I guess I just don’t get how this would work.”</p>
<p>Kyoutani shrugged, picking at the edge of his tunic, “Well he’s stubborn, so I think whatever he wants to make work he’ll make work. I’m curious though,” The corner of his lips quirked up some, “Are you prepared to become a King yourself?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sputtered, face turning pink as he stumbled over his words, before he pursed his lips together, glaring at his friend.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Laughing lightly, Kyoutani raised his hands in mock surrender.</p>
<p>“It’s a good question. If you two become a thing… well, you’d be in a relationship with the <em> king. </em>I don’t think the topic is one you can escape.”</p>
<p>He sighed, head hanging low.</p>
<p>“I know. Months ago I hated anything that had to do with royalty. And now…”</p>
<p>“Now you’re in love with one.”</p>
<p>Face burning, Iwaizumi leaned back, scratching the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I’d say <em> love… </em>”</p>
<p>He ignored the exasperated look being sent his way.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you this happy before. Or calm. You took months to warm up to Makki, Mattsun, or me. And with Oikawa? It took you <em> days. </em>”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi shrugged, “He’s important to me. And I just feel good when I’m with him. Like nothing bad can happen while he’s there. I feel calm, and happy.”</p>
<p>Watari from where he was seated snorted, setting down the reins as he turned, leaning down to look in at Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>“If being near that ball of chaotic energy makes you feel that way and not anxious or tired, then you two are a match made in heaven.” He raised an eyebrow before shifting, digging through his satchel to grab two apples and tossing them inside.</p>
<p>“He feels the same way about you. I haven’t seen him as happy as he’s been in years. When we were younger he was so quick to shut people out. After what happened with his mom and Ushijima… he was hard to get to know. Kindaichi, Yahaba, and I were the only ones who were dedicated enough to stick with him. His facade of being an emotionless asshole’s a good one, but if you look hard enough you can see the cracks.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi caught the fruit, handing one to Kyoutani as he listened, mind wandering to the moments before they left. He could still feel the heat on his lips, the weight of Oikawa’s hands on his cheeks, on his hands. He wished they had had more time together before the mission, that they could have talked <em> then </em>and not when they returned.</p>
<p>Watari chuckled.</p>
<p>“He gets the same look on his face when he talks about you. You’re good for him, I think.”</p>
<p>Kyoutani nodded, biting into his food and talking, ignoring the few flecks of apple that fell from his mouth, “He’s good for you too.”</p>
<p>Biting into his apple, the knight nodded absentmindedly before looking back up at Watari, “You said ‘What happened with him and Ushijima’? I know he said they were friends when they were younger, but can you tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>Watari shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t know all the details. I know they were childhood best friends, I vaguely remember the family visiting on holidays and birthdays. But the kings at the time made a future alliance— the betrothal between Oikawa and Ushijima. Oikawa hated it, of course. He hated the idea of his choices being controlled by his father, his love life included. He basically cast Ushijima from his life after that, ignoring him, only speaking whenever he was forced to. And then soon… our queen died. Oikawa was a scared and hurt kid, alone for most of his childhood. And now he’s king but…”</p>
<p>The two locked eyes, and Watari smiled, eyes crinkling, “But now he has you. And he’s never been more confident in himself or happy. So piggybacking off of Kyoutani, I think you’d make a good king, at least to support Oikawa.”</p>
<p>He turned back around, leaving a smug Kyoutani and a blushing Iwaizumi. From his corner, Makki cleared his throat, causing the two to jump at the sudden noise.</p>
<p>“You know, <em> I’m </em> the one who just got engaged. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are <em> just </em> now getting on their big kid pants and talking about their feelings for each other. Let’s talk about <em> my </em> future wedding and how I am <em> not </em>going by Matsukawa Takahiro!”</p>
<p>“Not his fault your name just sounds stupid,” Kyoutani bit back, lightly kicking Makki’s shin.</p>
<p>“Excuse you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the way to the outside kingdom went smoothly. The moment Hanamaki was fully awake he made sure to tease both Iwaizumi and Kyoutani until their faces were bright red and simultaneously gushed about his now fiance. They took turns steering, though the trip was quite straight forward. Their snack bag was half empty by the time they found themselves at the kingdom’s outskirts, and Watari was quick to take over, fulfilling his diplomatic duties. The town surrounding the castle was bustling with life, people and children rushing around, a few stray cats and dogs playing behind buildings.</p>
<p>Makki was tempted to hop out and adopt every animal he saw, but feeling the weight of Iwaizumi’s glare, decided against it. The kingdom was bright, laughter, and chatter filling the air. After the countless tales of the monstrous king and his subjects, seeing so much light and happiness was almost jarring. It all felt surreal until they made their way to the castle gates.</p>
<p>The guards were quick to stop the carriage, questioning the reason for outsiders to attempt to appear before their king. A brief explanation from Watari, as well as a flash of the Aobajohsai symbol, allowed them entry and they were quickly tailed by other guards. They were led upwards, and their carriage was taken to the stables nearby, food and water prepared for their horses. Iwaizumi watched as Watari handed off Oikawa’s letter to a guard whose hair reminded him vaguely of Sugawara’s.</p>
<p>From there the four were led inside a warm chamber, food and refreshments offered before they were left alone —  sans the two guards at the door. They sat in silence, unsure of how much they could say with strangers around them.</p>
<p>Makki was the first to speak.</p>
<p>“You think Oikawa will pay for my wedding?”</p>
<p>Kyoutani snorted, elbowing his pink-haired friend as he reached for a sandwich, “In your dreams.”</p>
<p>Watari, however, shrugged, leaning against the wall near the fireplace.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. He likes to spoil his friends.”</p>
<p>Makki gasped, eyes sparkling with mischief brewing behind them. Iwaizumi sighed.</p>
<p>“Don’t put ideas into his head.”</p>
<p>A knock on the door brought their attention back to the present, and they turned, watching as the guard from earlier came back inside, stepping aside as a tall man with bright red hair followed, a small smile on his face. He carried himself with grace and power, and even without his outfit or his crown, it would be easy to tell this was King Tendou Satori.</p>
<p>Watari stood stiff, bowing deeply before the king. The other three quickly followed suit. As they stood straight the king dipped his head forward, his smile growing. He turned his gaze to Watari.</p>
<p>“You’re Watari Shinji, yes? King Oikawa’s diplomat for this trip?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Highness.”</p>
<p>Tendou waved his hand, “No need for formalities. Please, just Tendou is fine. Now, I must say, I’m very happy to have received your king’s letter. I was working on a way to reach out to neighboring kings and queens to try and better relations, but you can see how with a reputation like my kingdom’s that may be difficult.”</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence fell in the room and Tendou’s guard sighed, elbowing his king, eliciting a pained yelp from the redhead.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Tendou has an odd way of trying to make jokes. I’m Semi Eita, Tendou’s personal guard. Please, have a seat.”</p>
<p>Tendou was the first to plop himself down, the others following suit. Semi remained standing near Tendou’s side. The king leaned forward, chin resting in his palms.</p>
<p>“So tell me, how’s King Oikawa doing? I’m sorry to hear about his father.”</p>
<p>Watari cleared his throat, “He’s doing well. The transition of power went smoothly and he’s working on ensuring peace for his people, as well as others.”</p>
<p>Tendou smiled.</p>
<p>“Well that much I could tell. I meant for him personally. If I’m to meet with him soon I’d like to get a feel on who I’ll be creating an alliance with. I know you all will tell him of me and my kingdom.”</p>
<p>Kyoutani and Makki exchanged a baffled look, while Watari looked almost uncomfortable under Tendou’s too perceptive gaze. Iwaizumi was quick to take the floor.</p>
<p>“He’s holding up. The stress of being king is… a lot for anyone to handle. But he’s managing, finding ways to relieve stress. He was very adamant on sending us to you. He wants to right any wrongdoings of his father against your kingdom.”</p>
<p>Tendou nodded and Iwaizumi wondered if the man before them had any magical powers or abilities—  his aura was quite powerful.</p>
<p>“I’m grateful he did reach out. My father was quite the brute, as was dear old grandpa. I’m sure you’ve heard the stories. I took over quite young, and I’ve done my best to help rebuild my kingdom into what you see today. My people are kind and good and we’ve lost a lot of them in my father’s wars. I want to ensure that doesn’t happen under my reign.”</p>
<p>“Oikawa feels the same way!” Makki sat up, a large grin adorning on his face before he paused, “Oh, uh, I mean King Oikawa. Yeah, he feels the same way.”</p>
<p>Tendou laughed, “I assume the four of you are quite close to your king?”<br/>
Iwaizumi ignored the three pairs of eyes that briefly looked at him. Makki nodded.</p>
<p>“He’s done a lot to reconnect with his people. He was shut inside for so long he hadn’t really realized the toll left on us from all the previous wars and fighting. He’s doing his best to fix all he can.”</p>
<p>Frowning, the king shifted in his seat, sending a quick glance to Semi before turning his attention back to the four.</p>
<p>“Yes, I heard he had been kept inside the castle walls for quite some time. I’m… sorry to hear that. I know solitary life is not a fun thing, but I’m glad that he’s able to be out and about with his people now, and that he’s made some friends along the way. Semi here started as my personal guard and is now my bestest friend!”</p>
<p>The guard didn’t flinch at the poke aimed at his side, choosing to sigh instead.</p>
<p>“King Tendou, if you please.”</p>
<p>“Oh right!” He grinned, “I’ll be happy to meet with your king to further discuss an alliance and treaty. Maybe he can help me reach out to a few others along the way.”</p>
<p>Watari sighed, tension leaving his shoulders with a small grin. Kyoutani grunted, though Iwaizumi could sense the relief in his eyes. Makki just nodded happily.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he could probably get you meetings with some other kings. He met some at his coronation ball, plus he and Prince Ushijima are childhood best friends apparently, so maybe he could work something out.”</p>
<p>Tendou blinked a few times, his smile turning into a confused frown.</p>
<p>“Prince… Ushijima?”</p>
<p>“Yes, of Shiratorizawa. Do you know him?”</p>
<p>Semi shifted where he stood, side-eyeing his friend who merely smiled at the question.</p>
<p>“I’ve actually met him before.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Watari tilted his head some, “Have you made any attempts in forming an alliance with the Shiratorizawa kingdom?”</p>
<p>Laughing half-heartedly, Tendou wrung his hands together, “I’m afraid with him it’s not as easy as it sounds.”</p>
<p>“Why? Do you two hate each other?”</p>
<p>“No!” His gaze shifted, eyes trailed on the fire ablaze, “No. I could never hate him. He’s an odd man… stoic and hard for many to read. But he’s kind and hard working. And he dotes on his baby brother in his own ways. I met him when we were about twelve. Our fathers had gone to a small kingdom, both wishing to have them on their side. I ran into Goshiki, quite literally.”</p>
<p>“What kingdom?”</p>
<p>Tendou sighed, a sad look crossing over his face, “It was the Izumeakha kingdom. They were small, new. Maybe upwards of 2,000 people. But they were very smart, and their inventions were insanely strong. They wished to stay out of wars and fights until they grew in size. My father was not happy with that decision, they were the last people we had any major fights with, resulting in us taking their land and wiping out almost all of their people. I assumed Ushijima would have considered me like my father, but he didn’t. We became fast friends, though with me becoming king so young and the stigma around my people and I, I don’t get to see him often.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi had heard stories about the Izumeakha kingdom, they were made up of outcasts from other empires across the world. Cast away from towns filled with people less progressive than those on this side of the world, but he hadn’t known all the details. The pain in Tendou’s eyes, however, spoke volumes. Iwaizumi’s distaste in royals was beginning to lay within these fathers he kept learning about. He was grateful Tendou was king now instead of his father, otherwise the meeting may have gone completely different. </p>
<p>Semi cleared his throat, speaking up, “Tendou will write a letter addressing your king, discussing further options and future meetings. We can prepare a few rooms for the four of you if you’d like, I can’t imagine the trip was very comfortable.”</p>
<p>Watari and Iwaizumi looked at one another, the knight’s eyebrows raised as he gave Watari a short shrug. The latter let out a quiet sigh through his nose, before nodding.</p>
<p>“That would be very nice, thank you. We can leave tomorrow afternoon, and we’ll ensure a response letter is sent to you as soon as Oikawa has one addressed.”</p>
<p>Tendou perked up, clapping his hands together, the light entering his eyes once more.</p>
<p>“Excellent! You all can join us for dinner if you wish and I can work on my letter afterward.”</p>
<p>The six quickly stood, Makki and Watari discussing something along the lines of “who should wear white at the wedding if white was meant for virgins”, the pair followed by a scarred Kyoutani. Iwaizumi walked behind them, close to Semi and King Tendou. The silver-haired man offered him a gentle smile as Tendou worked on making his way to the front of the group. He paused, stepping in time with Iwaizumi for a few seconds.</p>
<p>“You know, from my understanding, there are a few neighboring kingdoms that have their princes or kings in relations with someone from their guard.” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi tensed, focusing his gaze on the back of Kyoutani’s head, “I… don’t know what you mean.”</p>
<p>Tendou snorted, and Semi offered him an apologetic look.</p>
<p>“Sure you don’t. Just keep that in mind, no kingdom around us has made it a law that the royal family members are only allowed to be with other royals or nobles. Whatever alliance his father wanted can be made in any other way, it’s up to you two to figure out the rest.”</p>
<p>With that he quickened his pace, making his way to stand with Makki and Watari, easily joining their conversation. Iwaizumi faltered in his steps, heart pounding as he stared after the strange king. Semi pat him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind him. He doesn’t have a filter.”</p>
<p>“He’s very… perceptive.”</p>
<p>Semi snorted, “He’s been nicknamed the Guess Monster. He’s good at reading people and he can figure out the best strategies for anything he can think of.”</p>
<p>“Monster?”</p>
<p>Gaze darkening, he received a small shrug, “Being good with strategy and having his family’s name be dragged through the mud results in harsh assumptions. He’s not normally wrong, though.”</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s up to you two to figure out the rest. </em>
</p>
<p>Swallowing, Iwaizumi followed the others, mind going numb as he repeated that sentence in his head. </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s up to you two… </em>
</p>
<p>Heart racing, Iwaizumi sat next to Makki and sent a grateful smile towards Tendou as they were all seated. The faster they left, the sooner they got back, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa would talk. They would figure everything out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group had woken up, well rested, but all anxious to get home. Tendou had provided them all a gourmet breakfast, rich flavored foods that had Makki and Kyoutani stuffing their cheeks well past the feeling of being full. They were allowed to lounge a bit after, being told about the workers and people who resided in Maoshiraka. As the sun began its descent from high noon, they were handed a few bags filled with snacks and water, and Watari was handed a well decorated letter. As they made their way into the carriage, their horses well rested, Iwaizumi offered to take the first shift.</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you three get some more rest,” Iwaizumi nodded. His gaze unfocused, staring behind their shorter man’s head. “I’ve got some stuff to figure out.”</p>
<p>A tired smile crawled onto Watari’s face as he patted the knight’s shoulder, filing into the carriage with the others. Iwaizumi took the reins, starting them at a steady pace out of the castle gates and through the town. Eventually, he let his mind wander.</p>
<p>He thought about the others’ words. About Kyoutani saying how happy he seemed recently, about Watari saying that it went a both ways. He thought about the words of King Tendou, his odd yet endearing perceptiveness instilling Iwaizumi with the confidence he’d needed in navigating his feelings. He thought about himself from six months ago, a year ago. He thought about himself at fifteen, smaller and burning with a righteous anger about his situation — but mostly alone and afraid. He thought about how much and how quickly that had changed.</p>
<p>But mostly, he thought about Oikawa. He thought about his chestnut hair and the way it curled, bouncing around him as he laughed, the way his eyes — dark and abysmic — turned golden in the light. He thought about his smiles, all of them, from the charismatic one he used in public to the softer, vulnerable one that Iwaizumi revelled in every time he found himself privy to it. He thought about kissing Oikawa the first time, just the two of them in the dim candle light of the king’s chambers, Oikawa’s arms around his neck and back against the sheets. He thought about kissing Oikawa the second time and how quick it had been — fleeting; barely there. How he hadn’t been given the chance to reciprocate.</p>
<p>His brows furrowed at the memory, at the knowledge that Oikawa was out of reach, but then he softened. He remembered the feel of Oikawa’s thumb smoothing out the skin between his brows, the soft laughter as he told Iwaizumi to stop worrying. Even with hundreds of miles between them, Iwaizumi could see, hear, and feel him clear as day. </p>
<p>He wondered what Oikawa was up to now. If he was throwing himself into work again, going from meeting to meeting without rest. If he was writing more letters, ink stained hands shaking from overuse. If he was missing Iwaizumi as much as Iwaizumi was missing him.</p>
<p>It struck him then, with startling clarity, just how in love with Oikawa he was. It struck him how ill-prepared he was to explain it all. His emotions seemed too big, too abstract to grasp, the many facets of them too akin to navigating unknown territory with a blindfold, his only beacon the promise that Oikawa would be there whenever he arrived.</p>
<p>Kyoutani’s earlier question struck him again.</p>
<p>“<em> Are you prepared to become a king yourself?” </em></p>
<p>He pondered this as the carriage made its way to the outskirts of town. Months ago he would’ve abhorred the idea — him, royalty? The very thought of it would’ve made his blood boil. But now? Now the thought didn’t anger him, it scared him. Royalty wasn’t something he was built for. He was gruff, more action than word. He revelled in a fight and found himself at a loss in any dealings with charisma. He wasn’t built for royalty… but he was built for loving Oikawa and maybe, just maybe, that was enough.</p>
<p>No matter how he debated it, how many times his brain raked over the possibilities of the future, the only thing he ever found himself sure of was that fact. He loved Oikawa, loved him with his whole being and the idea of having the king by his side made Iwaizumi feel like he could take on anything else that may come his way.</p>
<p>As they made their way deeper into the forest, he smiled. He may not be good with words, he may not know what the future has in store for them, but Iwaizumi loved Oikawa and he believed with his whole heart that Oikawa loved him too. His smile grew wide, the giddiness of anticipation finally taking hold. Soon enough, they would be back. He would be <em> home </em>. And they’d finally have that conversation and no matter where it led, ‘I love you,’ Iwaizumi decided, was a good place for it to start.</p>
<p>His smile was too wide, his train of thought too far gone, to register the impending attack before an arrow found purchase in his shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://imgur.com/a/DQqikHQ">This wonderful art of Prince Oikawa and Champion Iwaizumi</a> was done by bgnt_sketches on Instagram!<br/>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa woke with a start, heart hammering in his chest, brain a mess of images he couldn’t focus on, and words that sounded as if he was underwater. He brought a hand up, grasping at the collar of his sleep shirt, pulling it away to fan at his sweaty body, limbs trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on his bedroom door startled him from his hazy train of thought, and for a moment he was prepared to watch Iwaizumi peek in, worried green eyes searching through the room to ensure Oikawa was safe before he stepped in. He was reminded that his Iwa-chan wasn’t there as he heard Yahaba’s voice ring out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah.” His voice was unsteady, and he pulled his legs up to his chest, the coolness of his sheets a small comfort as he tried to remember the nightmare that woke him so abruptly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded before remembering there was a door separating the two, clearing his throat and calling out a soft, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched, cheek resting on top of his knees as Yahaba made his way inside, armor reflecting the candlelight from outside, squinting some in the dark bedroom, seeing Oikawa’s silhouette against the moonlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Oikawa managed a weak smile, knowing it would do little to comfort his friend if he were able to see it, “Just a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he? He could hardly remember what it was about, images growing more disorienting in his memories as seconds passed. Someone had gotten hurt, a weapon drawn- an arrow? Or maybe a sword. Regardless, stumbling through an explanation on something he was forgetting would do him no good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I- I’m alright, really. Hardly remember it, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded, shifting in his stance, arms crossing over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried… aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blowing out a breath, Oikawa moved, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, feet brushing against the cold tile below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I not be? Out of all things I could have made my first big decision as king, I decided to send a message to a ruler we haven’t ever had contact with, in a kingdom my ancestors dubbed our enemy. I couldn’t have just… lowered taxes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba laughed, breathy and light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know you’re too dramatic to do something so simple as your first move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curse my theatrics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause washed over the two, Oikawa’s mind wandering to all possibilities. He’d like to focus on the good, on the visual of the four returning, Watari carrying a letter from King Tendou, a positive response to the idea of the two meeting to discuss an alliance. He’d like to focus on Iwaizumi’s face, illuminated by the golden sun as they made their way through the gates, eyes stopping in their search as he saw Oikawa, knowing full well the two would talk soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his brain had other ideas, throwing problems and fears his way. The happy image was drowned out by negative ones; dark and fearful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, let’s go for a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A walk, you could use it.” Yahaba motioned to his door, the hall candles flickering, “Might take your mind off of things enough for you to fall asleep with no issues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, more to himself, Oikawa stood, toeing on his woolen socks, grabbing a thin shawl his mother had made for herself when he was young, the uneven edges proof he had helped at the ripe age of four.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made their way out the door, silent as Yahaba shut Oikawa’s bedroom behind them, bringing his hand forward and silently muttering to himself, a lit orb forming slowly in his palm, as Oikawa watched, eyes as wide and in as much awe as the first time he witnessed Yahaba’s magic as a child. They made their way down the hall, the light illuminating the portraits of Oikawa’s ancestors that lined the walls, decor placed sporadically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing in his steps, he turned and faced down a poorly lit pathway, Yahaba stopping beside him. Takumi sent them curious looks as he made his way closer to the pair, clad in his clothes from the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi, why are you up so late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing, your highness. I often take walks before I rest, helps me clear my head. I suppose I lost track of time today. As for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa swallowed, feeling almost like a child being scolded by his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare. Decided to take a walk to clear my head.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you and I are more alike than I thought, young king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, forcing a small chuckle at Takumi’s words, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Takumi took note of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re worried about your friends, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa could almost see Yahaba’s knowing smirk behind him, “Am I that obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi shrugged, “You’ve always had trouble sleeping whenever you’re stressed, and as of now I can assume this is the only big thing you’re stressed about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just… worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your friends’ safety?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, but also for what the response from King Tendou will say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi shook his head, “Please, he’s no king here, you shouldn’t have to address him with his full title until you two meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning a bit, Oikawa brushed it off with a sigh, “What if he should decline? Not only will I have made a fool of myself but I’ll have to deal with a full threat of war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! My people and their families were constantly sent to war under my grandfather’s and father’s rulings! I aim to be different, to ensure my people are safe and cared for. And part of that includes not sending them to fight my grandfather’s wars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already vastly different from your father and grandfather, Ru. I thought that much was obvious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his cheeks grow warm, heat spreading down his neck as he took in Takumi’s words. His entire childhood was based around doing the opposite of what his father wanted him to, and he was worried if he tried so hard to keep that mindset as king, everything would crumble before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even twenty and you’re working on forming alliances and protection for your people. Your father wasn’t even king at your age, and he was too focused on running away from his duties and sneaking off with that young girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That startled a laugh out of Oikawa, his stoic and serious dad sneaking off as a young adult?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He snuck off with mom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- oh no. Not with your mother…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, “I shouldn’t air out your father’s secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Yahaba shift next to him, fingers tugging the back of his shirt lightly, but he brushed them off. He didn’t know much of his father, and now it was being hinted at that his father may not have always been the “perfect ruler” as he called himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did he sneak off with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi didn’t answer for a moment, studying the cobblestones in the wall before risking a glance at Oikawa. His hopeful eyes shone with excitement, becoming his own source of light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Your father and mother had an arranged marriage, this much you know. She was the daughter of one of the richest noblemen within our kingdom, and your grandfather had his fair share of distrust for most surrounding kingdoms. Your mother was a nice girl, quiet and docile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snorted at that description, his mother was a firecracker. His father both respected and feared her, though in the public eye he talked to her as if she was below him. She was a rightful ruler in Oikawa’s books, not his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your parents weren’t in love. Your mother hadn’t had much free time in her childhood, so she never fell in love or had many friends. But your father… He had met a young lady when he was about fifteen, she was thirteen if memory serves correct. A sweet girl, she and her family had fled Maoshiraka’s kingdom, and they moved in with an old family friend in town. Her mother worked in the gardens and she was offered a position as a lady in waiting for your grandmother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba shifted closer, clearly intrigued by the story unfolding before the two of them, and Oikawa continued to listen, curiosity, and something else building in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s safe to say that your father and the young girl fell in love I suppose. The two would often sneak off during the nights, stealing sweets from the kitchen. They couldn’t do anything, obviously. Your father was of royal blood and this- this </span>
  <em>
    <span>commoner </span>
  </em>
  <span>had no place in the castle other than to do the job she was so graciously gifted. It didn’t stop your father, however. I was in training at the time, but my father was the advisor. He tried warning your father to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi sighed, shoulders sagging, eyes cast flickering off to the right as he continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few weeks before your parent’s wedding night, your grandmother grew sick. She died quickly, and no one could figure out how or why. The same night the family of the Maoshiraka kingdom tried fleeing the castle. It was easy to see that they had killed your grandmother. Their fates were sealed, and your poor father was heartbroken. None of the staff could speak of it. Their affair had been a secret, but not a well kept one. We all knew, but to save your father’s dignity we pretended to have been none the wiser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed the pads of his fingers against his lips, eyes refusing to look towards a stricken Oikawa, whose eyebrows were furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… this why my father hated the Maoshiraka kingdom? Because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One </span>
  <em>
    <span>family, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ru. A family who killed your grandmother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Oikawa shook his head, stepping back barely a millimeter, bumping into Yahaba who stood his ground, a comforting weight behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the girl. She was clearly close to my father, if they grew so close I’m sure he would have figured out if she was bad. I mean, they were in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You said so yourself! She may have been innocent in all of this, just because her parents weren’t the best people—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This kingdom accepted people from an enemy kingdom, gave them jobs within the castle. Regardless of whether she was innocent or not, she was related to murderers. Your grandmother was a kind woman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t know,” He bit back, tongue sharp, “If father had truly loved her like you said he had, he would have fought to show that she was innocent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was a commoner, Ru. She had no place with your father or as queen. The royal family doesn’t marry anyone lower than noble status.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true! At the coronation ball, I met with the prince of Fukurodani and- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ru.” His voice rang out, eyes snapping up to glare at Oikawa, body tensing as he took a terse step forward, “This girl had no place and no </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>to become so close to your father. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>betrothed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had a duty to his kingdom and he and your grandfather did what they knew was right for your people. Royal families do not associate with commoners, they stay within the castle walls and do not stray beyond. Your father made the mistake and it cost the life of his mother. He continued to not grow a spine and his actions resulted in the death of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>mother and himself. A good king would do what he is told and designed to do. Is that understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice had left him, eyes widened as he stared, unblinking at his fuming advisor. Yahaba was behind him, a firm grip holding Oikawa’s bicep, the light illuminating the space the three were in. Faltering back, his eyes fell to gaze at his feet, it was uncommon for Takumi to snap so heavily at him, such harsh words and cruel tones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi sighed, clenching his fists a few times before running a hand through his hair, “Look, Ru. I didn’t mean to snap. But you’re not understanding, you need to learn when to stop pushing. It’s late, you should head off to bed now. Yahaba?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Oikawa felt the grip on his arm tug him away, and he followed, numbly stepping behind his friend as the two made their way back to his room. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and he was certain he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you trying to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hummed, a few seconds passing before he lifted his gaze, looking curiously towards Yahaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About… Fukurodani? You said you met the prince and… then Takumi cut you off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I- I don’t really know the point I was trying to make. Takumi’s always pushed the idea of me marrying Ushijima, and he was always adamant on teaching me or royal betrothals and how royal members never married below the noble class. And the story of my dad seems to push that idea more, but at the ball, I met Fukurodani’s prince…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The constant chatter and music were almost mind-numbing, and Oikawa thanked another random nobleman for his congratulations. His smile was strained, his cheeks sore from the forced small talk and polite grins being paraded around. Forget Kyoutani fearing he’d be the royal lapdog, Oikawa </span>
  </em>
  <span>was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the royal member </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>the lapdog. He felt his shoulders sag some as he finally got his hand back from an over-enthusiastic father insisted whenever Oikawa felt the time to have kids or adopt, he had many children of all ages that Oikawa’s theoretical child would more than likely be well paired with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Oikawa chooses to have children he will </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>be forcing them into an arranged marriage, that’s for sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All he wanted to do was find his friends, maybe people watch and tease the stuffy aristocrats with  Mattsun and Makki. Force Iwaizumi to dance with him, and the idea was enough to send his heart into a fluttering mess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me, King Oikawa?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stiffening, he turned, behind him two men, clad in black and golden suits, and for a brief moment, he felt the wind leave his lungs. These two were gorgeous.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The shorter of the two bowed slightly, sending him a small smile, “Congratulations on your crowning, though I am sorry to hear about your father.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, it’s all been a sudden change in pace.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can imagine. We haven’t properly met yet, I don’t believe. I’m Prince Akaashi Keiji, from Fukurodani. Our fathers had formed an alliance quite a while back, I’m sorry it took so long for us to have met.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s no one’s fault really, no need to apologize.” He tilted his head some, sending the prince before him a charming smile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t have betrothed me to this one, huh Dad?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” The man behind him was practically bouncing with energy, his smile as radiant as Akaashi’s, though his energy was ten times that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You too! Hey, this ball’s really great! We haven't had one this major yet, I’m not sure whether it’ll be a wedding or coronation first but you’ll come, yeah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At a minor loss for words, Oikawa merely nodded, smiling at the guard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi sighed, lips pursed at Bokuto’s energy, though his eyes were bright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bokuto, would you mind grabbing me a glass of champagne?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The dual haired man nodded, turning on his heel to head towards a waiter who was carrying an empty tray. Akaashi turned back to Oikawa, shaking his head fondly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry about my fiance, he has a lot of energy and a lack of knowledge when it comes to personal space.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, your fiance? I’m sorry, I thought he was your personal guard, I would have addressed formally if I had known.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His apology was waved off, “You’re not far off, he’s a royal guard. But not my personal guard, that would be Konoha. If I know him he’s probably going to have to step in to steer Bokuto back this way eventually.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s just… a royal guard?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi’s demeanor shifted, mood dropping suddenly, “Yes. Is there a problem with that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No no! I just… My knowledge of betrothals was that the royal family married to form alliances or to strengthen the loyalty of noble families.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My engagement wasn’t a betrothal. Bokuto and I met when he and a friend of his had enlisted to be trained, we grew close after his friend’s father died and he… took off. We were engaged a few months ago, all he had to do was ask my parents permission.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And they agreed?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They trust Bokuto to keep me happy and safe, and he does that, quite well I might add. They were happy to agree.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa nodded along, barely comprehending as Akaashi spoke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I assume your betrothal was not to your liking?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snorting, he shook his head, “There’s nothing wrong with Ushijima, per say. But I was a child when my father decided to take all decisions of mine and make them himself. I’m… not allowed to marry for love, I suppose.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you are in love?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi smiled, head tilting as he took in Oikawa, half-lidded eyes sparkling, “The way you speak, you’re in love with somebody you aren’t betrothed to. A royal guard, perhaps?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you mean.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto came bounding up after that, gripping a half-filled flute of champagne, followed closely by an annoyed-looking ashen blonde guard. Akaashi thanked him with a soft kiss, to which Bokuto looked delighted to receive, and he turned back to Oikawa, a soft smile hidden behind the rim of the glass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you do.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A clearing of a throat caught his attention, and Oikawa turned, seeing Ushijima behind him, closely flanked by his younger brother. Akaashi took that as his turn to leave, bowing, before turning on his heel, walking side by side with his fiance and guard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you drink half of this Kou?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He fucking did, as well as downing two different glasses.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba listened closely, nodding along as Oikawa explained his conversion with the prince from Fukurodani. By the end, he understood why Oikawa wished to bring this up with Takumi. Aobajohsai and Shiratorizawa already had a strong relationship, there was no real need for Oikawa and Ushijima to marry. Besides, it was clear to everyone in the castle who Oikawa truly loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did Iwaizumi say he was from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, Fukurodani I think. Oh, wait do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded, “That would make sense. Too specific to be a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed, leaning against his door, rubbing under his eyes, “I doubt I’ll be able to get back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna regret asking this, but why don’t we go spar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Oikawa shot up, face brightening for a moment, all previous stress falling from his shoulders, “Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Yahaba nodded, “You won’t be able to sleep, I’m on duty so I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleep. Might as well do something productive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, pushing himself off the door and stepping in quick, pulling on a pair of loafers, buzzing with excitement and energy as the two made their way to the third training room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back and forth for almost hours, switching what they practice with. Swords, hand to hand combat, sabers, katanas, Yahaba even tried to see if Oikawa could create any ounce of magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was still early in rising when Matsukawa stepped in, covering a yawn as he watched Oikawa try and convince Yahaba to light one of the throwing knives on fire for him to practice with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you two been up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were panting, covered in a thin layer of sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… half-past eight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sent Yahaba a tired look, before turning back to Mattsun, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba stifled a laugh at the dead look on Mattsun’s face. He merely sighed, running a hand through his curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains a lot, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You planning on breaking out a lute? Playing some action melodies as we spar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll break the lute over your head instead, how about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa pouted, “Some bard you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun stepped forward, a faux annoyed look on his face as he raised a fist, “Watch it Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio laughed, and Oikawa felt light. He was tired, he could feel his stomach rumbling with hunger, but he felt good. His body would hate him tomorrow, and he was in desperate need of a shower, but watching Yahaba and Matsukawa bickered, Yahaba trying to convince Mattsun to spar with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud, almost frantic footsteps echoed from a nearby hall, and Oikawa turned, leaving the two to squabble between themselves. Kindaichi made his way into the room, sweaty and eyes frantic, and Oikawa faltered, seeing the tear tracks staining the younger guard’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught the attention of the other two, and their silly argument died down, turning to where the trembling guard stood, hands clenched tightly at his sides. Only then did Oikawa notice the paper, crumbled slightly under the strength of his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward, opening his mouth, but no words came out. He cleared his throat, a wet sound before he clenched his jaw, teeth clacking together. With a trembling arm, he held up the letter to Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-This just came in. I- Oikawa I’m… I’m so s-sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart went cold, dread filling his chest as he stared at the paper being held out to him. There were obvious tear stains on the outside, but staining around the edges were small splotches of red liquid, and Oikawa found himself frantically shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, Mattsun made a questioning sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa? Kindaichi? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was shaking, arms refusing to move from where they were, stiff at his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi, will you- can you read it? Out loud?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're getting to the end of it, y'all<br/>Because of that, some house-cleaning things:<br/>-From here on out we are only going to be posting one chapter at a time instead of two, HOWEVER we will still be posting Monday &amp; Friday</p><p>-Once this fic is finished, we fully plan to write one shots and shorter multichaps within this same universe, so if your favorite character/ship doesn't make an appearance in this initial work, do not fret. Chances are they'll appear later.</p><p>-We have a very extensive playlist for this fic that we're willing to share if anyone would be interested, so please let us know!</p><p>-We made a (completely self-indulgent) quiz to find out which of the main crew you are! Feel free to take it and let us know the results, it's all in good fun!<br/>Take the quiz <a href="https://uquiz.com/quiz/XuPmKB/which-character-from-our-iwaoi-fic-would-you-be">here!</a></p><p>That's all for now!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“To the infantile King Oikawa,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In recent days, it has come to my attention that you have reached out in an attempt to procure an alliance as your first act as ‘king’. As you can imagine, this came as a shock to me, having bore witness to the suffering of your people and your previous lack of leadership. Immediately jumping into an alliance was not only bold but reckless behavior that truly shows your inexperience. After learning your men had arrived in our kingdom, I sent men to examine the situation. When approached, your soldiers drew their weapons, solidifying themselves as a threat. Your men provided a fight, I will admit, but in the end, were defeated. They were quickly slain by the best of us. Because of your tone-deaf actions, sending unknown, armed men into our kingdom without the decency of a warning, we viewed this as an initial attack and handled it accordingly. Had you wished to procure an alliance, you should have warned us ahead of time and conducted yourself the way a king should. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You may consider this reaction an act of war, but do not forget, dear king, that it is your heedless actions that created it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kumagai Renjiro”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi could hardly keep himself together, words broken and watery as he spoke, hands trembling as he held the paper tight enough to tear the edges a bit. His heart was hammering in his chest, his pulse almost deafening as he looked up, arms falling to his sides, feeling like lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa was standing in front of him, the closest. His eyes were wide and swimming with tears, mouth parted in shock. He made no movement to speak or react, instead staring at Kindaichi, eyes glazed over as the words processed in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were quickly slain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to do something. Say something. But his throat felt too dry to even breathe properly, his chest had turned into ice. What was he supposed to say? To do? He brought a hand up slowly, covering his mouth, feeling the tips of his nails digging into his skin. Behind him, Yahaba took a tiny step forward, body trembling, but before anyone could say or do anything a muffled sob stopped Yahaba in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost too fearful to turn but he did so, eyes locking on Mattsun’s shaking frame. He had hunched forward, arms wrapped around his waist, cupping his mouth. Eyes wide and already bloodshot he stared forward, unfocused. He inhaled, a rough, pained noise before his eyes shut, tight and tense and he let out an anguished scream, falling forward onto his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba was quick to spring into action, wrapping his arms around Matsukawa’s figure, catching him before he could completely fall forward. He was quaking, breath fast and loud as he pressed his palm harder against his mouth, tears falling in a steady stream down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told Takahiro- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>him he didn’t want him to go. He had a gut feeling, the sense of overwhelming dread in his stomach, and in his heart. Why didn’t he </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why didn’t he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The weight of Yahaba next to him was grounding, but not enough to keep him from succumbing to the sobs that racked his body. He could feel the burn in his chest at the lack of oxygen, but he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cold all over, he felt like he was going to vomit. He wanted to wake up, he needed this all to be a nightmare. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a nightmare. He was here </span>
  <em>
    <span>days </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago, joking with the others and calling Issei stupid nicknames that he secretly adored. He had proposed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>promised </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would be back, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be back. He never broke his promises, no matter how small or ridiculous they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no no no.” He couldn’t make himself say more than that, shaking his head and refusing to open his eyes, fingers moving to grip Yahaba’s sleeve with a death grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, he- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be gone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba tightened his hold, doing his best to comfort his hysterical friend, “Issei- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Shut up just- just shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Issei, look at me —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tugging him slightly, Yahaba forced Mattsun to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice broke as he repeated himself, burning eyes staring into Mattsun’s bloodshot ones. With a final broken sound, Mattsun collapsed forward into his friend’s arms. Yahaba tightened the embrace, his own tears finally spilling over as he buried his face in the taller man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stayed rooted in his spot, trembling hands balling into fists by his side. As he looked around the small room, taking in the sounds of sobbing and sight of his broken friends, he could only think about how he had caused this. Kindaichi stood to his side, face buried in his hands as he cried before he moved to crouch beside the other two. Mattsun shifted at the younger man’s presence, leaning on him as he tried to calm his breathing. Yahaba released his grip slightly, turning to look at Oikawa. He reached out a shaking hand and maneuvered his body to make space for the brunette, but Oikawa didn’t move. He wanted to — </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached</span>
  </em>
  <span> to — but he didn’t deserve it. His friends, the closest thing he’d had to a family in twelve years, were crumpled on the floor and distraught. Those that weren’t on the floor were dead; murdered. Oikawa may not have been the one wielding the sword, but he was the one who sealed their fate. He killed them. Hanamaki. Kyoutani. Watari. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iwaizumi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oikawa had killed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite every bone in his body protesting, Oikawa turned and ran out of the room, far away from the trouble he had caused. He forced himself down the halls and around corners until he reached the isolation of his bedroom. Opening the doors, he took in the empty space, the silence. He made his way to the edge of his bed, sitting slowly. Running his hand over the cool sheets, he suppressed a shiver and remembered the warmth of Iwaizumi’s body hovering above him in the dim candlelight not that many nights ago. Iwaizumi’s warmth, his gentleness, his fierce protectiveness that caused him to take extra shifts just to be near Oikawa. His competitive streak and his deep, moving love for his friends. His love for Oikawa — Oikawa’s love for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They were supposed to talk about it when he returned. They were supposed to finally, verbally acknowledge this thing — this all-consuming, heady, wonderful thing that formed between them. They had promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as the reality of their final conversation sunk in, Oikawa let himself cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been doing his best to avoid the others, pouring himself into reading and studying journals left behind by his father, grandfather, and other generals and fighters from years prior. His eyes were stinging, dry, and sore from crying whenever he allowed his mind to wander and the lack of sleep. Takumi had read the letter, and before he was able to offer apologies or words of comfort Oikawa was off, heading to talk to the different heads of his men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept his conversations short, asking how training was coming, how many men they had, how prepared they would be to head to battle,  and if they were in need of any supplies. He avoided meeting with his archers, he couldn’t bring himself to see them anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know if he could ever face them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows he can’t face Matsukawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been hours since they had gotten the letter, and his brain was playing Mattsun’s scream on loop, ringing in his ears, gripping his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all his fault…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent them out there, under some childish hopefulness that the King no one’s met with or talked with in years would accept his wish to discuss an alliance. Takumi was right, there was to be another war, and this one was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault- his war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen Yahaba not too long ago, Oikawa had been heading out of the library, eyes stinging and books tucked under his arms. The two made eye contact before Oikawa had turned away, body trembling as he saw the agony in his friend’s eyes. He made camp in an empty room, seating himself by the window and blowing away the dust on a small bedside table. He couldn’t face them, he couldn’t face anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wondering now, mind reeling as he tried to come up with the best plan of action. This meant war. Tendou had Oikawa’s men killed, as he sent a letter to discuss peace. He wasn’t remorseful of what he did. He had to ensure the protection of his people, safety from Tendou’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t mean he wants a war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to do that to his people, not again. But what he wants and what is needed have never aligned, not for him. Not for- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm weight on his shoulder startled him, body jolting, and he turned his head, craning his neck to look up, seeing sleek black feathers shimmer in the sunlight, streaming in through the hall windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft coo, nuzzling her beak against Oikawa’s ear, nipping at the edges of his hair before she raised her wings, beating them a few times before settling back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised Kageyama was there, the universe seemed to only be against him. Turning, he felt himself crack more- Tobio looked wrecked. His eyes were bloodshot and watery, the tip of his nose red and raw looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobio,” Oikawa sent him a tight-lipped smile, petting Feathers’ chest softly, “Are you heading home soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama nodded slowly, fingers twitching from where they were placed at his sides, and he stepped forward some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- Shouyou. I have to- have to tell him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t come with you this week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Kageyama made a small clicking noise with his tongue, Feathers flying back to sit on his shoulder, “His sister got sick and he needed to stay home with her. I- are you alright, Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, he was surprised at the question. Was he okay? No, he was far from it. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed, holding Pebbles to his chest while he sobs non-stop. He wanted to go back in time and slap him from the past, tell him there was no point, that Takumi was right because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, no need to worry. How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed, and his frown grew more intense, “You’re not fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t- you don’t have to be fine, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cleared his throat, bristling at the comment, “I do, actually, have to be fine. I have a kingdom to run. I can’t- I can’t stop everything because of my mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you really feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How I feel isn’t important, Kageyama, now if you’ll excuse me- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t your fault.” His voice was quiet, cracking, and catching on the words, as he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kageyama.” He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the younger boy, he didn’t have time for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know what would happen, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. I made a decision, against tradition and against what some of my council members thought. And my decision cost the lives of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am the reason they are gone, and I am the </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His voice cracked as he slammed a flat palm against his chest, feeling tears building up in his eyes, “That Matsukawa and Yahaba’s lives are changed for the worst. I’m the reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. This isn’t your fault, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you stop saying that?” He yelled, shutting his eyes and shaking his head, “It is, no matter how many times you try and tell me it isn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>forced Iwaizumi to join after he told me time after time he didn’t want to. If I hadn’t gone into town that day Mattsun and Makki would still be together, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani would be alive and Watari- W-Watari would be in class now. Training and reading those old books he hates. The ones that were so dusty they made his eyes water. And- and they would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I only listened!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his hands up, cupping his face as he took a few deep breaths, working on steadying his breath and calming his racing heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t run the sword through them, but I made the decision to send them to their graves, Kageyama. And you can’t deny that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shot forward, closing the gap between the two in a few strides, grabbing the front of Kageyama’s tunic, knuckles pale, and arms quivering. Feathers let out a high pitched squawk, beating her wings before flying up, landing on an empty windowsill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what I did or didn’t know! I am the reason they are dead! I am the reason my kingdom is to be forced into another war, and I am the reason so many people are going to be left unhappy! All because of me and my worthless pride- why can’t you understand that?” He was yelling, trembling in anger and in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re a worthless king and you’ll get us all killed trying to prove yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back stiff, dropping Kageyama’s shirt from his hands, “I- I’m sorry.” Clenching his fists, he held his arms to his chest, “Go home, Kageyama. You don’t need to be here now, I won’t have you in the middle of my war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, I- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordering </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, as your King, to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>home, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tobio. You are not to be serving under a king like me, not like this. I can’t have you losing your life because of my actions as well. I’m a worthless king, and I’ll get everyone I love killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for a response, opting to ignore Kageyama’s protests and cries as he turned on his heel, holding himself as he made his way down the hall. He didn’t know where he was heading off to, he didn’t know where his end goal was- he just needed to get out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He ended up in the gardens, sitting on the rickety swing he loved as a child. He kicked at the dirt, willing his burning eyes to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this looks familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa jumped, whipping around. Ushijima stood behind him and he scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima gestured to the tree above them, a small smile playing at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though it's a lot less daunting to look at these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes drifted to the tree, memory dawning on him. Without looking back at the prince, he mumbled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never tried to climb it again after that day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t blame you.” Ushijima turned, giving him a pointed look. “How are you faring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shut his eyes tight, dropping his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes snapped up, filled with righteous fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why bother asking if you refuse to listen to the answer? Are you in my head, Ushiwaka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the prince said, moving closer to the swing, “But you just lost people important to you so it's only to be expected that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not tell me what is expected of me right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply mean that you don’t have to be okay. You lost your friends — your… your love. You’re allowed to grieve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do you know about love?” Oikawa bit out. The momentary shock on Ushijima’s face melted into something softer as he glanced up at the evening sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than you’d expect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouth agape, Oikawa struggled to process the words as Ushijima sat on the ground next to the swing. Ushijima looked at his hands, beginning fondly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met when we were twelve. Our fathers were… in disagreement and he ran into us, ran into Goshiki, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s another royal?” Oikawa asked, quietly. Ushijima nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d visit when we could, but with the animosity between our families, it was difficult. But when his father died… we always knew we were on a time restraint. We’ve tried to make the most of what time we’ve had.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean he’s…” Oikawa trailed off, watching Ushijima with wary eyes, “Ushijima, who is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, the prince sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all the confirmation that Oikawa needed. He thought back on the ball, on Ushijima’s comments about things being more difficult if he and Iwaizumi were together. He thought back on everything he thought that he knew about his old friend — about his stoicism and awkwardness — and everything he was learning at that moment — his fond smile and worried eyes as he talked about his own love — and he laughed. It was quiet at first, sudden, and startling. Ushijima looked up, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I… do something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head, laughter growing as the ridiculousness of the day took its toll. Burying his face in his hands, he willed himself to calm down, the shaking of his shoulders dying down. He turned his head to look at the confused prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This whole situation is… we really are helpless, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima hesitated, mouth slightly agape before he sighed and shook his head, lips quirked slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes more of exasperated laughter, Oikawa sniffled and pressed his palms hard against his eyes. Noticing the shift in the atmosphere, Ushijima placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Oikawa let out a choked sob, moving his hands to cover his mouth as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Rubbing his back, Ushijima stayed silent — letting the king cry. Oikawa’s body shook as he curled in on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t fair,” he choked out to no one in particular. Ushijima hummed anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it isn’t,” he mumbled in response. Letting out a shaky breath, Oikawa leaned further into Ushijima’s space and the prince continued to try to soothe him. “I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd apologize but you did sign up for this</p><p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's here!<br/>Since a handful of y'all asked for a link to the playlist I figured I'd give it! It's... a lot sadder than the actual fic is but I (Bowie) pretty much exclusively listen to music about sadness and yearning. AJ is truly just along for the ride whenever music is involved between us.<br/>That being said, I cherish this playlist so <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7gJj5kKLJi00VPauiMAs6i?si=yeUTWQ6oRuCe9Ph0tk5Zqw">check it out!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba looked up from his drink, a once warm cup of tea now cooled down, a lukewarm drink he’d most likely dump out when they all left. Clearing his throat, he nodded to Kindaichi, forcing a tightlipped smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… doing as okay as I can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi nodded, hands wringing in front of his chest as he moved to sit, leaning into Kunimi who was seated on the arm of the chair. Matsukawa had locked himself in his room, and the others had given up on trying to get him to come out, hearts breaking further as they heard his cries, sounds echoing on the cobblestone walls. Kunimi had come for a visit, expecting to sneak Kindaichi away for a date or two, and had been met with the news and had moved quick enough to catch a collapsing Kindaichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima was awkwardly leaning against the wall nearest the fireplace, eyes cast down as he mulled over the previous days and the actions that came about. His heart was aching for his childhood friend, Oikawa had been going out of his way to avoid the others after he screamed at Kageyama in the hall and had talked with Ushijima. Yahaba had been given the next week or two off, to mourn and possibly make preparations for a funeral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone gotten to Issei?” Kunimi’s voice was soft, his throat felt thick and he was fighting a migraine as he felt an oncoming headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama shook his head, fingers twitching as he absentmindedly pet Feathers’ nape, harshly biting his teeth into his bottom lip, “He won’t open the door for anyone. He won’t answer anyone, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid Oikawa won’t come out of hiding either, he’s steering clear of his room and normal studies. He has even left Pebbles asleep in his room,” Ushijima brought a hand up, feeling the small dragon nuzzle against his palm, “Strange…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably didn’t want to risk Pebbles making too much noise and drawing attention to where he is,” Yahaba spoke up, the idea of Oikawa taking all precautions to ensure he wasn’t found wasn’t strange, though it must have hurt him to leave Pebbles behind when he so obviously needed the comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I do not find strange, it is very much like him to do so. I simply mean that if Pebbles had imprinted on both Oikawa and Iwaizumi as he has, he would be reacting differently. Dragons are quite in tune with their loved ones —  they know if one is hurt or killed. They mourn in their own ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi furrowed his eyebrows. Not many people knew much about dragons, let alone their personalities and routines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he just doesn’t… feel it yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima hummed, scratching behind Pebble’s neck, “Perhaps. It’s still a bit odd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi nodded, pitiful sniffles softly coming from him, head laid awkwardly on Kunimi’s lap, “All of this is odd. I can’t believe they were here only a few days ago… and now they’re — they’re gone. None of this makes sense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, making a mental note to force him to take a shower or a bath soon, he needs to take care of himself, keep him afloat however he can, “I know… I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” He sat up, eyebrows furrowing, gaze growing more intense as he thought, “It doesn’t make any sense. How did he know about our group heading to Maoshiraka? Even if they were seen arriving in the kingdom, they wouldn’t have known they were from Aobajohsai. The only people who knew were the war council, them, and us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence cloaked the room, Kindaichi still in a moment of confused realization, the others processing his words. Kageyama cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… would someone have even been able to get word to the castle that quickly? If they had just arrived, they would have made it to the castle before this Renjiro guy could have sent men to find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And our men are smart enough to not draw their weapons on royal guards who are sent to investigate foreigners.” Yahaba had abandoned his cup, leaning closer to the group as his mind began reeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima furrowed his brows, stepping closer, “Forgive me, Kageyama, but who did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning towards the taller man, Kageyama tilted his head, watching as Feathers left his shoulder to perch on a painting above Ushijima’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renjiro —  he’s the one who sent the letter.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Is- do any of you have this letter with you, perchance?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Yahaba pursed his lips, shaky hands reaching into his pocket to pull out the folded paper, handing it towards the prince. He read through it quickly, a crease forming on his forehead, “I don’t understand.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I’m starting to think none of us do,” Kunimi muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kumagai Renjiro. I knew him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi blinked slowly, watching the taller man curiously, whereas Kageyama felt the heat rise in his cheeks from frustration, “You knew men from Maoshiraka and didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t believe it to be important, as I did not learn about this mission until after the letter arrived.” He placed the letter flat on the table, “But yes. I know people from the Maoshiraka kingdom, some better than others. And there’s no way Kumagai Renjiro wrote this letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, just because you may have known someone years ago doesn’t mean they’re the same now. People change, Prince Ushijima, and there’s a chance that—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima cut Yahaba off, “No. I know there’s no way Renjiro wrote this. He used to be Maoshiraka’s head strategist, he had a hand in every aspect of war, economics, politics, everything. He was an unmarried man with no family, no one to take his name. He died five years ago, I was at his funeral. He was cremated, it was a lovely celebration of life, and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just, stop talking,” Yahaba put a hand up, eyes shut and face paler than normal, before he took a breath, “What do you mean that the man who wrote this letter is dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima blinked, a confused look taking over his features, “I mean he has passed on. He was quite old years ago and he died of natural causes. He left a younger worker in charge. Soekawa Jin, if I remember correctly. He is also a nice man, a bit tired from the duties of the position, I can imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi fell backward in his chair, his mind going slightly numb as he tried to comprehend the new information being shown to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima moved quickly, jostling Pebbles who wrapped himself tighter around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to find Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shadow moved past the library door, causing Oikawa to freeze. He held his breath, stopping his rustling of parchment as he waited. After a moment of silence, the shadow moved on and Oikawa sighed. He returned to his busywork, grabbing a piece of fresh parchment and dipping his pen in ink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Ru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa jumped, knee knocking the table, causing his inkwell to topple. He cursed, grabbing the salvageable paper and turning to Takumi. He cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, Takumi. I’ve been…” At a loss, he gestured to the desk. Takumi raised a brow, pulling over a nearby chair and sitting next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you working on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king shrugged, wringing his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just… trying to come up with some semblance of a plan, or a way to respond to everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Takumi responded, crossing his arms, “Forgive me, Ru, but why are you working on a plan on your own? Surely what happened with your last plan is enough to deter you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s head dropped immediately, eyes burning. He swallowed hard. Sighing, Takumi pressed a hand to the king’s shoulder. His voice softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean that you shouldn’t have to do this alone. That’s what an advisor is for, Ru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, still not looking up. Takumi took that as a signal to continue, gesturing to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was part of why your father set up the betrothal as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stiffened under his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” He responded, voice hoarse. After spending his entire life having every conversation with his father overwrought with the reminder of his ‘purpose’ and inability to effectively rule by himself, he knew well enough. For the first time in his life, Oikawa wondered if his father had been right. Had he gone willingly along with the plan, this entire situation would have probably been avoided. Had he just buckled down and accepted his fate, stayed within the castle walls as was his father’s prerogative, none of this would’ve happened. Makki would’ve never tried to rob him and Yahaba, taking them to the fighting ring as an apology. He would’ve never made promises he couldn’t keep to the civilians there. He would’ve never met Iwaizumi, Yahaba would’ve never met Kyoutani. Makki and Mattsun would’ve never been dragged away from their quaint lives in the tavern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t what happened. Oikawa had let his pride get in his way and it had failed them. He had ruined lives due to his selfish desires and proven himself the worthless king predicted of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaving a shaky breath, Oikawa looked up at Takumi, who’s knowing eyes bore into him. He squeezed the brunette’s shoulder once more and nodded.</span>
</p><p><span>“It’s time. You know what you need to do.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Oikawa nodded, pushing his chair away to stand. Takumi followed suit, but before he could join, Oikawa put a hand on his chest to halt him. He raised a brow and the king forced a small smile.</span></p><p>
  <span>“It’s best I do this alone, Umi. Own up to my mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without arguing, Takumi nodded and stepped out of the way, letting him leave. Oikawa made his way out of the library, forcing his shaky hands into fists as he navigated the winding corridors. He took a longer route, purposefully avoided the hall that he knew Makki and Mattsun’s bedroom was down, and turned down a long stretch of marble floors and grand suites. A solid mass stopped him as he ran into it, causing him to stumble backward. Arms caught him as he let out a startled noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king looked up to find Ushijima staring at him with concern, Pebbles wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Oikawa straightened up, rubbing at his forehead. Ushijima released him and Pebbles bounded onto the King’s shoulders, nuzzling against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I was looking for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As was I,” the prince replied. He clasped his hands together and Oikawa eyed him nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well, I wanted to discuss —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I have important information that you should hear,” Ushijima cut in. Oikawa shook his head, shutting his eyes tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please,” He pleaded quietly, “Let me speak first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitation, Ushijima closed his mouth and nodded. At his compliance, Oikawa let out a shaky breath. He scratched behind Pebbles’ ear soothingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa?” Ushijima prompted. The king nodded, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, okay. I know that I have been… less than the ideal friend in recent years for reasons that were no fault of your own. I’ve taken out my anger and frustrations about this entire situation on you and I apologize for that. With— with recent events being what they are, I’ve had to think critically about my duty and capabilities as a lone monarch and I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, whatever you’re about to say I feel that my information may impact your decision—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve already thought about it. I’m out of options, Ushiwaka. My father, Takumi… they were all right and I know that now. I can’t rule alone. The betrothal — I’m ready. I accept it.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was it everything you were wanting? if not, the next update is Monday! See you then!<br/>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's here! before we start, I have some links for you!<br/>my lovely co-author, aj, drew some absolutely phenomenal art for this story that you can cry about with me over <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CDzmS8PjnT1/?igshid=1w35gm1rtox49"> here</a><br/>and then one of our other friends also drew art for us <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CEYkvSmgGb0/?igshid=139z434wjf6sr">here!</a></p><p>alright! that is all! on with the show,,,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had barely begun to set behind the trees, shadows growing ever so slightly on the ground as minutes ticked by. The air was warm and humid, sweetly scented by the flower blossoming on the trees that danced in the breeze, contradicting the tension that was growing within the castle walls.</p><p>Standing at their posts, Daichi and Yuda, drew their weapons, eyes peering forward as they stood silently. The chaos from inside trickled outside and they tensed at the sound of heavy footsteps growing closer, followed by incoherent shouting.</p><p>Daichi tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword, eyes narrowing as the culprit of the noise grew closer, feeling his tongue dry up in his mouth, throat tightening. He and Yuda exchanged a brief, petrified look. The scent of blood hit them first, the strong metallic odor growing closer. The mess before them made them feel nauseous, unsure whether they needed to keep their weapons up or drop them to run. </p><p>The three people before them were covered in scratches and wounds, dried and fresh blood alike coating them. Their eyes were wide and frantic, bloodshot, and fatigued. Daichi swallowed, stepped forward, and opened his mouth to speak. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa, I know you think you’ve made up your mind, but—”</p><p>“I have made up my mind,” Oikawa cut in, “I know that this is the best way to protect our people.”</p><p>“I understand that, but I don’t think you’ll feel the same way once you hear what I—”</p><p>“You’ve spent so long trying to convince me to accept my duty, what’s different all of the sudden? I get it, Ushiwaka, I’ve been a terrible king and I am trying to fix it so <em> let me, </em>” Dropping his head, Oikawa quieted down, voice breaking, “Please.”</p><p>Ushijima found himself at a loss, watching his friend take shaky breaths to calm down. After a moment, Oikawa looked back up. His eyes were wide and glossy, but steely with conviction. With a final deep breath, he spoke.</p><p>“I’ve made up my mind, Ushijima. Now you need to.”</p><p>At that, the king whirled around, causing Pebbles to flap his wings in surprise before landing back on Ushijima’s shoulder, and disappeared down the hall. Ushijima stood still, unable to bring himself to follow as he watched his friend’s form retreat. Unknown to Oikawa, he <em> had </em> made up his mind. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that doing what Oikawa asked would only bring him more heartache, regardless of how sure Oikawa seemed in the moment. The prince sighed, now alone in the corridor, and walked away. If he couldn’t get through to the king, he could at least find the others and see what help they needed. He would try again later.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>It took almost two hours exactly, but Yahaba and Kindaichi were able to convince Matsukawa to leave his room. His hair was greasy and a mess, plastered to one side of his face from where he had been curled up, and his eyes were swollen, wet, and bloodshot. Yahaba kept an arm around his waist as they walked, slowly as Mattsun’s legs regained feeling. Kindaichi was beside him, ready to lend a helping hand if need be.</p><p>Mattsun cleared his throat, voice broken and scratchy as he spoke.</p><p>“How’s Oikawa?”</p><p>Exchanging a look, the other two sighed, doing their best to keep their tears at bay.</p><p>“We… haven’t seen him since he ran off. He’s been avoiding us.” Yahaba answered. Mattsun frowned.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Kindaichi looked down, studying the tiles under their feet as they walked.</p><p>“He blames himself. He ended up screaming at Kageyama, cause Tobio kept saying it wasn’t his fault and he was allowed to grieve. He doesn’t think he does have the right to feel bad, kept saying it was his fault.”</p><p>Mattsun sighed, shaking his head, “Idiot.”</p><p>Kindaichi and Yahaba laughed, short sounds, throats dry, and heads aching from crying. It felt good to laugh, even if it was a small moment amidst all of the sadness.</p><p>“Ushijima went to find him not too long ago. We figured… <em> something </em>out,” Yahaba’s voice was laced with confusion, but he kept his tone soft and even, “We haven’t seen either of them since.”</p><p>Snorting, Mattsun weakly elbowed Yahaba.</p><p>“You sent the literal embodiment of a brick wall to talk some sense into Oikawa?”</p><p>Kindaichi frowned, “He’s not <em> that </em>dense.”</p><p>Yahaba couldn’t help but allow a small smile to grow. It almost hurt, to be able to joke and banter, despite the ache in his chest. But if he could just ignore the tearing in his soul for a few hours, pretend all wasn’t bad, pretend that it was a normal weekday and he was goofing off with his friends, then that was progress. That’s what he <em> needed. </em></p><p>“—healers! We need some guards up front!”</p><p>The trio paused, hearing a faint voice yelling, growing closer by the minute. Mattsun stepped forward, pulling himself out of Yahaba’s grip.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Hello? We need healers <em> now </em>!”</p><p>Yahaba took off without thinking, the other two trailing behind a second later. He was already reciting all healing spells he could think of — small ones, major ones, anything. He wasn’t sure what Yuda was yelling about, he was too fearful to move too slowly, and a part of him made him worried this would be a trap. He couldn’t risk being wrong, though.</p><p>Rounding the corner, hands up and free, ready to ask what had happened and what was needed, he froze. His feet felt like they were made of concrete and his body began to tremble. The other two rounded the corner with less grace, crashing harshly into Yahaba’s back, shouts of protest dying at their lips as they found themselves unable to move from where they were rooted.</p><p>Yuda’s eyes were wide and frantic, panting as he had run from the castle entrance. Yahaba took a tentative step forward, hand reaching out slowly before he reared back.</p><p>
  <em> “How?” </em>
</p><p>“Shigeru,” He felt tears well up in his eyes, “What? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Ken- Kentarou?”</p><p>Kyoutani stood before them, bloodied and scarred, a bruise forming around his right eye. Without so much as another word, he launched himself forward, arms wrapping tightly around Kyoutani’s shoulders, bringing the blonde into a bone-crushing hug. Tears fell from his eyes, wide open and stinging as he fisted the bloody tunic.</p><p>“You’re here. You’re <em> here.” </em></p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em> guys? We—” Makki’s words were cut off as Mattsun tackled his fiance, bringing the two harshly to the ground.</p><p>Mattsun sobbed openly, face quickly turning a dark shade of red as he buried himself in Makki’s shirt. Makki, though confused with the sheer power of affection he was receiving, wrapped his arms around his silently sobbing fiance.</p><p>“Issei?”</p><p>Iwaizumi stepped forward.</p><p>“Yahaba, Watari needs help, can you?”</p><p>Stepping away from Kyoutani, afraid to take his eyes off of him, he nodded. He turned back to where Yuda was standing, holding up a half-conscious Watari, a large gash on his side seeping blood, a broken-off arrow lodged in his left bicep. He got to work, hands trembling as he forced himself to focus enough to stop the bleeding and cauterize the gash. Kyoutani kept himself close to his boyfriend, instincts kicking in.</p><p>Mattsun was still crying as he began kissing Makki’s face — feathery touches to his cheeks, forehead, nose, lips, jaw — anywhere he could reach and feel a pulse, feel warmth and solidity. Takahiro was right <em> here. </em> His fiance, his soulmate, his everything was right <em> here </em>and alive and in his arms.</p><p>“Issei… Issei, baby.” Makki was working on untangling the two, confusion written in his eyes as he attempted to gain some semblance of what was happening, “Issei, what happened? Is everything okay?”</p><p>Iwaizumi stepped forward, grabbing a shell shocked Kindaichi by the shoulder, grip tight and eyes frantic.</p><p>“Where’s Oikawa?”</p><p>His question caught the attention of the others, who snapped their heads over to the pair from where they were. Kyoutani was all but pressed against Yahaba as he finished doing what he could for Watari, Makki still holding Mattsun.</p><p>“He- we don’t know. We haven’t—”</p><p>Before he could finish his sentence, Iwaizumi was off, feet hitting the stone beneath him as he ran, blinded by fear and adrenaline. The words were replaying in his brain, the fear that had wormed its way into his chest making it easy to ignore the wound in his shoulder.</p><p>Yuda hoisted Watari up, able to tighten his grip without the risk of agitating the wound as he moved to take him to the infirmary. Kindaichi, Yahaba, and Mattsun were left with the other two. Yahaba wasted no time, taking Kyoutani by the face and bringing their lips together into a bruising kiss, what-ifs and fears pressed between them as tears made their way down Yahaba’s cheeks. Kyoutani was the first to pull back, breath labored as he sucked in a deep gasp, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. He swallowed, allowing himself to be pulled into Yahaba’s arms, the feeling of security and <em> home </em>racing its way through his chest. Yahaba was shaking, shoulders tense, and legs trembling where he stood.</p><p>Mattsun had shifted, straddling Makki who had managed to sit up, arms wrapped around his fiance’s waist, running his fingers through the greasy curls at the top of his head. Mattsun had his face buried in Makki’s neck, sobs dying down as his body trembled with exhaustion. Kindaichi leaned against a wall, hands on his knees as he tried to comprehend the last few minutes.</p><p>Makki rubbed his hands up and down Mattsun’s back, palms flat and fingers ever so slightly tickling the spine, voice soft as he calmed his fiance down, “What’s wrong? What happened?”</p><p>Kyoutani took a more direct approach, “Why are you all acting like this?”</p><p>“What <em> happened? </em> ” Kindaichi pushed himself off the wall, tears building in his eyes as he looked from the confused Makki and Kyoutani, “What <em> happened </em> was we got a letter from King Tendou’s apparently deceased head strategist that you all had <em> died. </em> That you all had entered Maoshiraka and been attacked by some guards because you were dumb enough to draw your weapons on them! We thought- you were- you were <em> gone </em>and Matsukawa was locked away in his room and Oikawa had left us again!”</p><p>His voice cracked, tears falling as he glared at a wide-eyed Kyoutani.</p><p>“So that’s what <em> happened, </em>Kyoutani.” As he finished his sentence, he threw his body forward, forcing the normally angry looking guard to catch the younger boy, holding him awkwardly as Kindaichi allowed himself to sob, days of relief and fear and confusion breaking through.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi sprinted through the halls, the slamming of his feet echoing in time with his rapid heartbeat. His brain moved at a hundred miles an hour, plagued by the repetitive thoughts of ‘<em> Where is Oikawa’ </em> and ‘ <em> Are we too late?’. </em> He forced himself to focus on the task at hand, navigating the familiar corridors before skidding to a stop at the sight of a startled Ushijima. His eyes were widened slightly, brows drawn in confusion.</p><p>“Iwaizumi?” He asked, disbelieving.</p><p>“Have you seen Oikawa?” Iwaizumi panted, eyes searching behind him frantically. Ushijima hesitated before shaking his head.</p><p>“An hour or so ago. Are you — your shoulder. You need medical attention.”</p><p>“<em> No </em>,” Iwaizumi snapped, voice strained, “Did he say where he was going? Did you see?”</p><p>“He’s spent most of his time split between the gardens and the library since… but I’m not certain, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Iwaizumi waved him off before taking off again, running back down the corridor. Ushijima watched in bafflement as he turned the corner, heading for the gardens. He passed the grand doors and peered outside, seeing no one. Growling, he kept running, narrowly avoiding startled castle workers as he made tight turns.</p><p>Swinging open the doors to the library, he scanned the empty room. <em> Dammit! </em></p><p>Iwaizumi whirled around, taking notice of a frightened handmaid frozen behind him. She took him in, eyes flitting between his bloodied shirt, wounded shoulder, and frantic face. </p><p>“Have you seen the king?” He asked hurriedly. The young girl nodded, pointing a shaky finger to her left.</p><p>“I saw him heading toward the- the kitchen, sir.”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Iwaizumi rushed out, before taking off once again.</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s hands shook as he took down plates, humming a tune to himself. His voice trembled as he forced his legs to move, knees feeling weaker than they ever had. The kitchen was empty, dimly lit by the leftover sunbeams peeking in through the window, candles placed on each wall making up for what was lacking.</p><p>He wasn’t sure what his plan was when he ended up in the kitchen. None of the staff was there, he hadn’t been in a mood to eat any fancy meals lately- and he doubts the others had been either. Oba was probably visiting her husband in the garden, the two on their way home as his shift was coming to an end.</p><p>A gentle knock on the wooden table behind him pulled him from his thoughts, glassed over eyes slowly shifting to see the woman standing there, eyebrows pressed together, lips pursed as she took in his devilish state.</p><p>“Honey, what are you doing here? Were you hungry? I can make some vegetable soup — it's good for your soul.”</p><p>He shook his head, fingers tightening as he gripped the edge of his shawl, voice barely audible as he murmured, more to himself than her, “No, no. Sweets. I was going to serve up some sweets. We all need something good right now.”</p><p>She nodded, moving to grab the tray of cookies she had baked earlier that day, stress and sadness eating at her heart so she threw herself into baking. She had hoped to see the young king in the halls so she could force the poor boy to eat something or drink a glass of water. But he was good at avoiding everyone, save for Yahaba, and she couldn’t bring herself to force the others out of their mourning. </p><p>Oikawa moved next to her, silent as he reached for the familiar china that he used to have tea parties with his mother on. She watched as he pulled them down, stacking them one on top of the other,</p><p>One. Two. Three. Four. Five—</p><p>The fifth one slipped from his grip, landing on the ground between his feet and shattering, shards of broken china skidding across the floor and under the table, under cabinets, and more as Oikawa stood, staring forward, lips pulled in as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth.</p><p>“Honey—” Oba moved forward, placing a hand on his trembling shoulder, feeling tears well up in her own eyes as he began to hunch within himself, “Tooru, sweetie…”</p><p>He stepped back, eyeing the broken porcelain under his feet, tears blurring his vision as he apologized, offering to get the broom to clean up the mess he made. The one mess he could clean up and fix.</p><p>She shook her head, “You need to go rest, sweetie. I’ll bring you a sandwich and a few cookies soon, alright?”</p><p>It took a moment for him to nod, but he did, numbly moving his feet as he made his way out of the kitchen once more, blindly taking himself back to his room, heart hammering in his chest as he continued to let silent tears slip down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>“You thought we were <em> dead </em>?” Makki’s voice was shrill, eyes wide as he stared at a now trembling Kindaichi in the arms of an awkward Kyoutani. </p><p>Yahaba nodded, rubbing Kindaichi’s back from where he stood next to the pair.</p><p>“We… about two days ago we got a letter saying your group had been intercepted by someone who learned of our plan and wanted to see if you all posed a threat to their king. They said you drew on them and they reacted accordingly, that you put up a fight but were… were killed.”</p><p>Mattsun was silent now, tears slowing as he tightened his grip on Makki’s waist. A broken whimper fell from his lips as he recalled the recent memory of hearing the letter being read to them. </p><p>Yahaba continued, “Kindaichi brought the letter… and Oikawa just shut us out after that. We were- we were all trying to cope, I guess. It was hard. We just got Mattsun out of his- out of your room today.”</p><p>Makki frowned, pulling Mattsun as close as physically possible, heart hammering as he felt his fiance’s warmth pressing into his own. Kyoutani peeked at Makki from over Kindaichi’s shoulder, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed. Yahaba caught on to the look.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Well, we <em> were </em> ambushed, on the way <em> back, </em>though.” Makki supplied, doing his best to try and coax Mattsun into standing up.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kyoutani continued, “But it wasn’t by anyone from Maoshiraka. The meeting with Tendou went off without a hitch, we have his response. Well, Watari does. But on our way back we were ambushed by a group from Aobajohsai. Watari took most of the worst hits, doing his best to protect Tendou’s letter. We beat them, but we had to kill them in defense. We did- we did just knock one guy out. Took him as a prisoner to bring back and question. He’s currently tied up, Yuda left him with a different guard.”</p><p>Mattsun pulled back, taking Makki’s face into his hands, running his thumbs across his cheekbones, studying every detail on his face.</p><p>“You are <em> never </em>leaving our bedroom again.”</p><p>It took a second for Makki to respond, blinking a few times in response before a soft smile grew on his face, “Is that a threat or a promise?”</p><p>“Whatever you want it to be— whatever and <em> more. </em> ” He pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “I don’t care about the last names or any of it. If I take yours or you take mine. I’ll take your name, I’ll take whatever you want. I just want you <em> here </em>by my side forever, promise me that.”</p><p>Makki moved to hold onto Mattsun’s wrists, stroking the sides of his hands, feeling tears welling up in his own eyes.</p><p>“I’ll never leave you again, I promise.”</p><p>Mattsun nodded, feeling a few more tears slip through his shut eyes.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>The others gave them their moment, Kindaichi finally removing himself from where he was plastered against Kyoutani, rubbing his eyes as he stepped back, apologizing.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” He nodded awkwardly before his eyes widened and he turned to Yahaba, “Oikawa! Is Oikawa okay?”</p><p>Startled, Yahaba blanched before replying, “I mean, he’s been beating himself up something awful these past few days, blaming himself. We haven’t seen much of him.”</p><p>“But he’s safe?” Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba, pulling him closer, “You’re safe, you all are?”</p><p>“Yes, yes we’re safe. Why? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“The people that attacked us,” Makki responded as he managed to get Mattsun up, allowing himself to be crushed to his fiance’s chest, “We got a bit of information from them. They’re planning on overthrowing the king, we don’t know whether they’re planning on killing him or just taking over. But there’s a threat over his head right now.”</p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>Pushing past the familiar hall of bedrooms, Iwaizumi rounded corner after corner. His shoulder throbbed, pain echoing through his body, but he ignored it as he ran. Finally reaching the hall, he skidded to a stop, narrowly avoiding running into the kitchen doors. He flung them open, sending them cracking hard against the walls.</p><p>“Oikawa!” He called out, startling Oba, who stood at the counter with a loaf of bread. Iwaizumi heaved a few breaths as she watched him, blinking owlishly before sighing.</p><p>“I just sent him to his room to rest. I suggest you get there quickly, Iwaizumi. It's been days since that boy has slept.”</p><p>Mouth ajar, Iwaizumi nodded frantically before stumbling back into the halls. Oba watched him go before turning back to her sandwich preparation, a small smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>The knight clutched his shoulder slightly as he ran, the exertion beginning to catch up with him. He pushed himself further, eyes zeroing in on the grand doors separating him from the king. He stopped, immediately banging on the door. At the lack of response, his heart seized up. He banged again. Faintly, a weak voice replied.</p><p>“Yahaba, if that’s you I’m really busy right now. Please leave. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, slamming the heel of his palm against the wood once again.</p><p>“Oikawa, for fuck’s sake, open up!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we are nearing the end, you guys hooooly shit!<br/>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Only two weeks left worth of updates, y'all! Are you ready? Cause we're not.<br/>I won't hold you here for too long though- on with the show!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa froze, his heart leaping to his throat. Staring wide-eyed at the door, he swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh— Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sigh from the other side and then—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, please open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot forward before fully processing the words. The door swung open violently, Iwaizumi barely having time to jump out of the way. His eyes were wide and he cringed as the door slammed against the wall. Oikawa stood in the threshold with burning eyes and a trembling frame. He scanned Iwaizumi’s form, from his slightly heaving chest to his bound shoulder before finally reaching his concerned and sweat-doused face. Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath, grip on the wall tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa…” He whispered shakily. Finally seeing Oikawa in front of him, the tension began to leave Iwaizumi’s body. He cracked a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Oikawa launched himself forward, careful to avoid the injury. He buried his face in Iwaizumi’s neck, fisting his tunic, and began to sob. Somehow, by some miracle of miracles, he was here. Iwaizumi was here</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smelled like old blood and dirt and was covered in a layer of sweat but Oikawa didn’t care because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instinctually, Iwaizumi wrapped his good arm around his waist, pulling him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he cooed softly, “Hey it’s okay. We’re okay. Oikawa— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tooru</span>
  </em>
  <span>, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stiffened before leaning back slightly, just enough to be able to look at Iwaizumi. He raised his hands to the shorter man’s face, cupping it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were told that… I thought that— I thought you were dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brows knitting together, Iwaizumi’s grip on his waist tightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa took a shaky breath before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got a letter saying that you were killed — that Tendou’s men had sent a militia to check you all out and it had ended in them killing you,” His voice broke at the end and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before snapping them open again, gaze fiery. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that to me again, Hajime or I swear to god—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on Iwaizumi’s face grew, morphing into a crooked grin that caused the skin around his eyes to wrinkle. Oikawa squinted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi dipped his head further in Oikawa’s space until there was barely a breath between them. Voice soft, he whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s jaw dropped and Iwaizumi let out a soft chuckle. After a moment, he composed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it again,” Oikawa whispered back as if speaking any louder would break the spell that surrounded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Iwaizumi repeated. Eyes fluttering shut, Oikawa leaned forward and rested their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath before finally — </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> — closing the space between them. Unlike their other kisses, this one was confident and communicative. It was an answer to an unspoken question. Without separating, the pair walked into Oikawa’s room, letting the door slam behind them. Iwaizumi guided them to the best of his ability, eventually sitting on the grand bed in the center of the room. Oikawa followed after him, knees on either side of Iwaizumi’s hips as he settled on his lap. Iwaizumi nipped at his bottom lip and Oikawa sighed into the kiss before pulling away. Iwaizumi’s eyes blinked open slowly, remaining lidded as he met Oikawa’s watchful gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Oikawa cut in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grin returned to Iwaizumi’s face and he pulled Oikawa impossibly closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Oikawa repeated, voice shaky, “And I’ll say it as many times as you need me to if it means you never leave my side again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Hajime.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slow tears rolled down his face and Iwaizumi leaned forward to place feather-light kisses across his cheeks and on his eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru,” He whispered between them, “I’m here. I’m staying. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded through the tears as he let his hands roam Iwaizumi’s body, reminding himself that he was really there. One of his hands pressed too hard near his shoulder and Iwaizumi flinched, biting his cheek. Snapping his hands back, Oikawa’s face lit up in worry as he remembered the tourniquet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He asked, eyes scanning what he could see of the injury. Iwaizumi watched his face, watched the worried stitch of his brows and the purse of his lips, and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were ambushed on the way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By Tendou’s men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shook his head and Oikawa froze, gentle fingers resting on his bicep. He looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then who—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were from here, Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- What do you mean from </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Answering his own question, he gasped and tightened his grip on Iwaizumi’s sleeve. “It was the dissenters, wasn’t it? They… they’re the ones who… they wanted a war and they—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shifted, prying Oikawa’s fingers off and cupping his hands. Bringing their hands up, he pressed a light kiss to his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Tooru.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He repeated his ministrations as Oikawa let out a deep, albeit shaky breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The others… are they okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watari got the worst of it, protecting that damn letter, but he’ll be okay. We all are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Oikawa let himself slump forward, resting his forehead on the brunette’s good shoulder. Iwaizumi let his hand run soothingly up and down the king’s spine as they sat in silence, absorbing the proximity of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a rap at the door, breaking the spell. Letting out a huff of air, Oikawa sat up and squinted toward the offending noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” He called out. The intruder cleared their throat before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Highness… Iwaizumi, Suga, and Kiyoko are here. It’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sending Iwaizumi a short confused look, Oikawa got up and opened the door, finding a red-faced Daichi. Iwaizumi stepped out the door first, his hand never leaving the warmth of Oikawa’s, and the three were off, feet slapping the marble as they made their way down the stairs and through the twists and turns of the hallways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the room and seeing the others —  all but Watari  — Oikawa felt any remaining anxiety and dread wash off of him. Mattsun was still holding Makki tight, arms wrapped around his fiance’s biceps, face buried in his neck. Kyoutani was seated on the ground, cross-legged, and glaring at a tied up stranger. Yahaba was next to him, curled up into his side, holding tightly to one of Kyoutani’s hands. Kindaichi was standing behind them, eyes snapping up once Oikawa came into the room fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covered his mouth with his fist, choking on his cries, and began to shake. Mattsun sent him a small smile, soft and happy and warm and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mattsun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he reached out, charging forward to bring the two in for a hug, holding them as if he was fearful they would disappear. Makki pat his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, been a few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed, a wet and choking noise that would normally be the butt of every joke for the next hour, but now no one could find it in themselves to tease the normally well-composed king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah it has.” He tightened his hold, eyes shutting before he stepped back, “I’m so glad you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved, kneeling next to Kyoutani who had yet to move his gaze, though his attention had shifted. Oikawa pulled him in for a side hug, fingers digging into his dirty shirt, sighing as he felt the warmth beneath his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mad-dog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani snorted, bringing his free hand up to pat awkwardly at Oikawa’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling himself together, he stood, doing his best to brush away the tears that were still staining his face. It was then he took notice of the others in the room. Sugawara, Kiyoko, and Asahi standing off to the other side of the room. Daichi moved to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What — not that I’m not happy to see you all — but what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi crossed his arms, wincing at the wound in his shoulder. Oikawa opened his mouth, ready to send him to the infirmary, but was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is one of the men who attacked us. We brought him back for questioning, but we figured he’d have taken some sort of oath to not spill everything or tell us who organized this operation.” Iwaizumi kicked his thigh harshly, glaring at the red-faced man, “He and his men were too dumb to be working alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makki spoke up, stepping closer to the others, bringing Mattsun along with him, “We sent Daichi to get Suga the moment we got here. Figured, he has- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veracity antigen,” Oikawa cut off, wringing his hands together as Makki nodded and Suga stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a small vile in his hand, the liquid inside a golden hue, almost iridescent in the light from the lamps and candles. Oikawa frowned, pulling at his bottom lip with his fingers, feeling Iwaizumi step closer, gently tugging at his wrists to pull them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t this supposed to be the payment to your… sea traveling friends?” Yahaba spoke up, twisting to send an empty glare at Suga, “Won’t they be angry you gave their payment to someone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga laughed, shaking his head, “Oh, believe me, they know. They’ll be getting their payment in a different way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck does that mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buyer-seller confidentiality, friend. I can’t break that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba’s eyes narrowed even further, “Is it illegal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I tell you if it was?” Suga shot back, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as he watched his husband grow defensive, face calm, and collected. Kiyoko pushed her glasses up, stepping closer to Suga as Asahi stayed behind the three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We run a legitimate business, sir,” Her voice was soft but strong as she spoke, though the twinge in her lip told how she thought the bickering was endearing, “We do not commit illegal activities, nor do we pay anyone to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba sighed, leaning further into Kyoutani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean you don’t know people who do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We cannot control everyone we meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humming, Yahaba nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi cleared his throat, tapping his foot against the tiles of the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get this information as fast as we’re able. The sooner we learn what’s happening, the sooner we can put an end to it. We can all talk later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man tied up took this as the perfect time to speak, teeth-baring as he snarled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can make me talk? Make me betray my </span>
  <em>
    <span>cause</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re more pathetic of a king than we thought, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>highness.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laugh was quiet, and he spat on the ground near him, specks of red mixed in with the saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stepped closer, ready to crouch and grab the man by the shirt, but a firm hand on his bicep stopped him. Oikawa pulled him back, wrapping his fingers as best he could around Iwaizumi’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” He murmured, “We’ll deal with him after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara stepped closer, kneeling as he sent the man a quick grin, sharp and cat-like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one of my first few test subjects! I’ve perfected the truth part, however, I have yet to figure out how to ensure no pain comes when you fight it. So I’d try and stick to telling the truth with no fighting as much as possible, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he uncorked the vile, motioning for Daichi and Kyoutani to hold him down, as Yahaba and Kindaichi stepped closer to help. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that first scene was truly just a game of "how many times can I make them say I love you and their given names" and I don't feel bad about it.<br/>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really have much to say this week aside from thanking you so much for all of the support. As you know, we update Mondays and Fridays and this is the second to last Monday update. By next Friday, the fic will be complete.<br/>This has been such an amazing journey and a wonderful learning experience for Aj and I and we honestly cannot thank y'all enough.<br/>Anyways, enough with the sappy shit. On with the show!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Repeating an incantation several times, Yahaba ran his hands over the ropes binding the captive man. For a brief second, the rope glowed before settling back into its natural state. Sugawara watched in awe, a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just do to it?” He asked, voice brimming with excited curiosity. Yahaba blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's, uh, it's impenetrable now. He won’t be able to break the binds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Suga said in awe, “That’s some powerful magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba shrugged, ducking down to rub the back of his neck. Daichi sighed and tapped his husband’s shoulder. Suga jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! Sorry.” He turned to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, gesturing. “Proceed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king nodded before swallowing hard. He stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man on the ground squinted at him before biting out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yakeru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a last name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man bit the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kubomoto,” He spat out. The king nodded. Gesturing to his friends, he asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you attack these men with the intention to kill them, Yakeru Kubomoto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind them, Makki muttered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did a piss-poor job of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mattsun tightened his grip on the shorter man’s waist, pinching him lightly. Iwaizumi glared and Makki raised his hands in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your group was the protestors from town, were you not? Are there more of you that did not fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We were all a part of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what happened to the rest?” Oikawa asked, a gleam in his eye. Yakeru looked around the room, glaring at Iwaizumi, Makki, and Kyoutani. Voice filled with vitriol, he responded,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite lucky then, aren’t you?” Oikawa asked, squatting down to his level, “Sitting here with us instead of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather you killed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can be arranged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes widened. Yahaba sighed and stepped forward. Snapping at Oikawa, he gestured for him to move aside. He did, standing to walk away, but continued to level the criminal with a cutting glare. Iwaizumi tugged on the king’s cuff, pulling him to step closer. Yahaba cleared his throat, directing the man’s attention back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you all know of the men we sent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could say we were hired,” He responded, “by an interested party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you had a boss? Were they also killed in the ambush?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think a wealthy bastard like him would ever fight alongside us?” Yakeru sneered. Yahaba shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any man of honor would.” Yahaba glanced around, eyes catching on Oikawa momentarily before he turned back to the interrogation. “To your knowledge, was there to be a hit on the king after you succeeded.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man paused, eyes flitting to the king before he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Not by us, though. Boss said he’d handle it himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi and the others stiffened. Yahaba’s hand gravitated to his scabbard instinctually and he took a step back toward his friends. Scoffing, Oikawa went to step forward. Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and he turned. He gave the knight a brief reassuring smile before moving forward once again. Iwaizumi stayed close behind. At the king’s return, Yakeru’s eyes widened, fearful. Oikawa squatted again, bringing himself to eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is the name of this boss of yours?” He asked, voice cool. Yakeru bared his teeth, casting his eyes downward. Oikawa raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nori,” He bit out, “Nori Takumi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face dropping, Oikawa fell back, hitting Iwaizumi’s legs. His eyes grew wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yakeru gave a serpentine grin and the others froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nori. Takumi.” He repeated, taunting. “You know him, don’t you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa and hauled him up. The king was dead weight against him, hands beginning to shake. He swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa—” Suga interjected. Oikawa shook his head vehemently. He whipped around to stare at the apothecary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worn off, Sugawara. Give him more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It hasn’t, Oikawa, he’s telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s hand was a steady weight on his shoulder, warm and grounding as he felt his eyes begin to burn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nori Takumi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That had to be a mistake. There had to be someone else with the same name. Someone in the kingdom…  but Yakeru had said it was someone wealthy, someone higher up. A nobleman? They had no one else in the kingdom with the last name of Takumi, not that he knew of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, is this a bad time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unfamiliar voice had Iwaizumi’s head snapping up, grip tightening on Oikawa reflexively, ready to shield him. Standing painfully awkwardly in the doorway were three men, arms filled with books and papers as they peered in, eyes curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one who had spoken was rather short, black hair wild and unkempt, the front fringe a golden blonde, brown eyes narrowed as he took in the guy tied up on the ground. He was wearing loose-fitting black pants, his tunic gray and covered by a beat-up leather jacket, golden jewelry lining his neck and ears. He held a stack of folded papers, foot-tapping impatiently on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  The one behind him smacked his head in response, lips pursed as he whispered something along the lines of “could have been more subtle”. He was wearing a similar outfit, a dark tunic with a navy jacket. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal tattoos of the ocean on his forearms, creeping higher up, presumably onto his biceps. His wrists were covered with bracelets and watches, though he only wore one ring along his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about him — yes, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad timing,” He rubbed the back of his neck, waving awkwardly at the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba stood up straighter, eyes trained on the three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Sugawara stepped in front of him, turning their attention, “You all made it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buzz cut man nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! Found what you thought we would —  and more too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cleared his throat, voice thick as he spoke, “Sugawara, who are these people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are my… sea traveling friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re pirates,” Yahaba raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” The shorter one complained, shifting his weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a bad thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third stepped forward, bowing respectively. He was dressed differently than the other three, sophisticated and well-kempt. His hair was brushed back neatly and his gray pants were form-fitting. He wore a cream button-up that was mostly covered by the dark maroon shawl that hung around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for their behavior,” He explained, “But we were asked by Sugawara to come and assist with, ah, finding out some truths.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chikara! I didn’t know you’d be with them now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m currently on a break from classes and we were preparing to leave shortly. I’m glad we hadn’t left yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can someone explain what the fuck is going on and why we needed the help of pirates?” Iwaizumi cut in, “We can do greetings later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right.” He turned back to Yakeru, face dropping. “How long have you been working with Takumi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man grimaced, teeth sinking into his lips as he fought the pain writhing under his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He reached out to us about three months ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know more of his plan to ‘take care’ of Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he bit out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. All he said was these new people messed up the plan. We were hired to take them out. Not the king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga motioned for the three to step closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find something that confirms this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa watched with bated breath, eyes brimming with tears as he hoped this was all wrong — that it was some messed up dream after he saw that Iwaizumi was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” The shorter male handed Suga what appeared to be a letter, “This is dated sometime in April. Talks about knowing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>cause </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind their protests and how he wishes to help. There’s a response letter, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Noya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya nodded, tightening his grip on the remaining letters in his arms. Suga scanned the letters, before handing them off to Oikawa with a broken look. The king took them, hands trembling as he recognized the handwriting before him, a familiar cursive. He read over it twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya had more letters, organized by date and response. As Suga, Daichi, and Iwaizumi scanned them, the full plan laid itself out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made no move to hand the letters to Oikawa. He was staring at the letters already within his grip, focusing on the words before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...a wrench in my plans for nationwide peace…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sincerely, Nori Takumi.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his fingers against his lips, trembling where he stood. Iwaizumi stepped closer, face coated in concern for his king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Tanaka found something else too,” Noya spoke up, breaking the quiet tension, “We think it’s like a diary? But it has entries dating back years. I,” His face dropped, and he sent a concerned look towards Oikawa, “Have you all ever heard of Death Cap berries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded, reaching to grab Oikawa’s hand and bring it down, intertwining their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We learned about them from Suga and Kiyoko. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tanaka held the book out and Yahaba moved to grab it, flipping through the dog-eared pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s an entry from about twelve years ago. His family used to work with them before word got out on how deadly they were, but they had planted some on the outskirts of town. It seems… his father used them to kill the queen two generations ago, and Takumi picked up where his father left off. He…  he fed some to our previous queen, and worked out how to include small dosages into a tea to keep the previous king sick, but alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa choked, a sob catching in his throat as he almost crumbled. Iwaizumi’s arm wrapped around him to keep him standing. Yahaba read through early entries in the book, eyes brimming with tears as Kindaichi stood closer, covering his mouth with fearful awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya rocked on his feet, arms tucked behind him now that the letters were scattered between the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about all of this. There’s more, but you don’t have to look at it now. But believe me when I say that this is enough to win in a trial against him. He doesn’t stand a chance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a shaky breath, Oikawa nodded and slumped further into Iwaizumi. The knight ran a hand up and down his back. After a moment of catching his breath, Oikawa cast a glance at Yakeru, still sat on the floor. He turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi, can you take him away? We’re done here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Kindaichi nodded solemnly and got to work hefting the man up, taking him toward the dungeons and out of sight. Yahaba made his way over to Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want us to do?” He asked, voice quiet. Oikawa closed his eyes, brows knit together, and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t… I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba nodded and reached out, rubbing his arm. He cast a concerned glance towards Iwaizumi before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s scary but… but we need to make a move as soon as possible. We need to keep you safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Oikawa responded, eyes remaining shut. “This is all just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ru? Is that you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes snapped open as everyone whipped around toward the adjacent hallway. Fast footsteps made their way in the group’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been looking all over for you, Ru. I wanted to touch base with you about the…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi rounded the corner, freezing as he met the full room. His eyes widened as he looked around the familiar faces, disbelieving. Jaw-dropped, he tightened his grip on the scrolls in his hands. Without a word, he took a step back. Before anyone else could react, Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hand and charged. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you Friday!<br/>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well, we're here<br/>as of next friday, this monstrosity of a story will be a completed work for all to see.<br/>we hope you enjoyed the ride as much as we did.<br/>so, for one last time, we'll see you Monday!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within a second, Iwaizumi pinned Takumi to the ground. The advisor yelped as he went down, voice cutting off harshly as the fall knocked the wind out of him. Iwaizumi reeled back a fist, striking Takumi across the face. He repeated the action as the other man struggled to breathe. The others yelled and Oikawa rushed forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ru!” Takumi cried out, trying to shove Iwaizumi off to no avail. The knight sneered, punching him once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him the fuck alone,” He spat. Oikawa gripped one of Iwaizumi’s arms, trying fruitlessly to pull him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa, stop! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cries fell on deaf ears as he reared forward, attacking once again. Kyoutani jumped in then, pushing Oikawa back to get a solid grip on the man. Yahaba grabbed his other arm and the two yanked at him. He hissed, the pain in his shoulder sending white-hot jolts down his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hajime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi froze, panting, as he turned to look at Oikawa. He stood to the side, eyes wide and arms wrapped around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stop,” he choked out, arms tightening, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Iwaizumi’s grip on the advisor went slack. He stood, shooting low glances at Yahaba and Kyoutani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can let go of me now,” he muttered. The two gave each other a wary look and Iwaizumi sighed, shrugging them off. Ignoring the throbbing pain in his arm, he made his way over to Oikawa. He reached out, a hesitant hand falling on the brunette’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru,” he whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakily, Oikawa moved into Iwaizumi’s space, resting his forehead on his non-injured shoulder. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms loosely around him, pressing his lips to Oikawa’s temple. After a moment of heavy silence, he whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa released a shaky breath and stood up, nodding once. He turned back to the others, where Yahaba and Kyoutani held Takumi in an unrelenting grip. The advisor was hunched forward, bloodied, and bruised. He looked up and Oikawa felt his heart clench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ru,” he choked out, “What— What is all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes flitted around the group before swallowing hard. He forced himself to straighten up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been planning this, Takumi? How long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Iwaizumi cut in, stepping closer. “We have the documents. You tried to have us killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa reached out a hand, taking a tight grip of Iwaizumi’s wrist. The knight’s hand flexed before relaxing. From where he stood, Takumi scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous! Ru, you can’t possibly believe this nonsense, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have the evidence, Takumi. As much as we… as much as </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to believe it, Iwaizumi is right. We have proof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What reason would I have to orchestrate all of this?” Takumi asked, incredulously. Before Oikawa could answer, Nishinoya stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were staging a coup, according to your diary. Well, trying to. Death Cap berries, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you were so adamant about shutting down my attempts at posthumously diagnosing the king,” Suga chimed in, grip on the letters tightening. “You knew I’d be able to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would I have to gain from killing a bunch of easily replaceable guards? You all don’t matter, in the grand scheme of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t really believe that, do you?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa stiffened, grip on his wrist tightening. “Because ever since we got here, Tooru hasn’t been listening to you — not really, not the way you think he should be. He’s been more confident in himself and his ability to lead because he had people here that believed in him. He stopped being your puppet and you felt threatened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, Takumi’s facade dropped. The baffled fear in his eyes faded out as he arched a brow, lips forming a tight line. Oikawa shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll admit I’m impressed. I didn’t expect a bunch of mindless thugs to figure me out quite so succinctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sucked in a sharp breath. Maneuvering slightly, Iwaizumi interlocked their hands and squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Takumi? Why’d you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you aren’t fit to be king, Tooru. You and I both know that.” The advisor snapped, directing his attention towards the frozen king. “Your whole family has been nothing but disappointment after disappointment and you weren’t going to be any better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But— the preparation meetings and the- the betrothal—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi scoffed, flippantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you were supposed to survive the wedding night. Once the alliance was formed and Aobajohsai and Shiratorizawa were under one rule, the Oikawa family dynasty would come to an end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who was supposed to rule?” Iwaizumi sneered, “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Someone who has been effectively handling political affairs for years — someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>worthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the throne. That person is not you, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa is more worthy of being king than you’ll ever be!” Makki called out, taking a step forward. Mattsun yanked him back, but still managed to send Takumi a deadly glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, maybe he’s right,” Oikawa cut in. The others whipped around, shocked. Iwaizumi squeezed his hand, moving into his line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he responded quietly, “Don’t say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa shook his head, giving the brunette a tight-lipped smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m serious. Maybe I’m not worthy, but—” he stepped forward, dropping Iwaizumi’s hand.  “— tell me, Takumi, how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The presumptuous smirk that once graced the advisor’s face dropped, replaced by a look of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you worthy? Because let me tell you the difference between the two of us, Takumi. While you spent your time devising ways to get rid of those that you have judged as ‘enemies,’ I spent time learning about those I am supposed to blindly hate. While you spent time slowly poisoning my father to death because he was ineffective, I spent mine finding ways to be better than him and try to become a man of the people. While you spent time manipulating those around you into doing your bidding to achieve whatever you’ve deemed a better society, I spent mine learning from the people what they </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed to make it better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others watched in awed silence as Oikawa stepped closer, head held high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The real difference, Takumi, is that while you have already deemed yourself worthy of this power, I have accepted that I am not and decided to do everything I can to make myself so. I may not get there, I may always be a spoiled boy born into aristocracy, but I have the sense of mind to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cast a glance back at Iwaizumi, who watched with shining eyes, before sucking in a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone I trust once told me that it doesn’t matter if you feel you are unfit to be king because when the people put their trust in you, you are. That the feeling will come in time. I have to believe that, Takumi, because if I lived the rest of my life feeling less than the other monarchs out there, I will never be able to serve my people well. The fact that you have never even considered such things — </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the difference between the two of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence in the room was deafening as he finished his speech. He brought his hands together in front of him, staring Takumi down. The advisor sat in shock, mouth agape as if he were going to speak. He didn’t. After a moment of loaded silence, Oikawa sighed and looked to Yahaba and Kyoutani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him away. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded and, without a word, walked away. The three walked out of sight as the others stood with bated breath. Oikawa kept his back to the others, breathing deeply. Iwaizumi neared him, reaching a hand out in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the spell was broken, Oikawa collapsed. Iwaizumi swooped in, catching him by the waist before he could hit the ground. Slowly, they sunk to the floor, Iwaizumi cradling Oikawa as the taller man curled into him. He pressed his face into Iwaizumi’s neck, shaky breaths hot against his skin. Whispering soothing words, Iwaizumi brought a hand to cup the back of Oikawa’s neck, rubbing his thumb in circles. He let out a choked sob and Iwaizumi pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Tooru. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s gonna be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gripping tightly at the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt, Oikawa sobbed. The others watched on nervously, giving their friends space. Slowly, Oikawa’s breathing began to even out. Iwaizumi continued rubbing small circles into his skin, even as the king removed himself from his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” He whispered, “Look at me. C’mon, Tooru, let’s see those beautiful eyes, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped open at the compliment, cheeks burning. Iwaizumi let out a soft chuckle, bringing a hand up to swipe at the remaining tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go,” He said, a lopsided grin lighting up his face. If possible, Oikawa’s face reddened further. He made a move to hide once again. Laughing, Iwaizumi coaxed him upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, none of that. What? I can’t compliment you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sniffed harshly, resting their foreheads against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not out of the blue like that! What happened to ‘keeping me humble’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi shrugged, cradling Oikawa’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can relax on that rule every once in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his puffy eyes before surging in, closing the space between them. He brought his hands up, carding them through Iwaizumi’s messy hair, letting the tension fade from both of their bodies. They broke apart, Iwazumi pulling back to look at Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be okay, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded, a small smile gracing his face as he whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi sighed and placed a gentle kiss on the irritated skin under his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Oikawa’s smile grew, turning suspiciously sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he replied, before pinching the skin at the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck, “Because if you love me then you’re going to go get that shoulder taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud cacophony of laughter burst from the group behind them as Iwaizumi sputtered, mouth agape. Oikawa raised a brow, schooling his expression into something deadly serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded, chuckling, “Yeah, of course, Tooru.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am beyond thrilled, you guys. Oikawa's speech is something that I wrote in the early drafting stages of this fic so finally being able to post it is, well, nerve-wracking as hell but also an incredibly proud moment. Much love!<br/>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty-Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final Monday update guys...<br/>How're y'all feeling? Cause I'll be honest, we're a little emotional ourselves.<br/>Tears were definitely shed writing these last two chapters.<br/>I'm sure I'll write some sappy thank yous in the notes on Friday's update, so I'll spare you for now, but prepare yourself for those.<br/>Alright, let's get this show on the road!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oikawa couldn’t stop staring, eyes focused on the face of the man he once trusted with his life —  the man he once saw as a father figure. His hair was greasy and slicked out of his face, eyes burning with a fury Oikawa had never seen in him before, his arms cuffed behind him, a deadly glower present on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi stood in the center of the courtroom, eyes trained on the ground as letter after letter was read to the remaining members of Oikawa’s council —  old trusted faces who were disgusted after learning of what the advisor had attempted to do. Oikawa was seated at the head chair, cheek leaning against his fist, opting to ignore the re-read of messages discussing him as if he were an evil obstacle they needed to be rid of. Yahaba was next to him, hands at the ready should Takumi resist, but the defeated anger on the man’s face made it apparent he wasn’t planning on doing anything any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi had been forced to stay out after going through a more intense healing session due to the arrowhead embedding itself deeper into his muscle after all the stunts he pulled the week prior. To Oikawa, it felt like yesterday. Iwaizumi wasn’t pleased, wanting to be at Oikawa’s side to keep him safe, but Watari kept him company, the two working on arrangements for Tendou’s visit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Ennoshita — who he had learned was not a pirate-like the other two, but was, in fact, a very tired student dating Tanaka — were present at the trial, having been the ones to find all the evidence being presented before them. They were able to explain in detail how hidden the letters were, and how there was evidence on the chest that it had been around for a while, no doubt belonging to Takumi’s father. Sugawara was present as well, serving as their lead expert on poisons and antidotes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up, making brief, panicked eye contact with Sugawara before he stood, schooling his expression into one of neutrality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your verdict?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and stepped forward, keeping his voice even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nori Takumi, all of the evidence presented today seems to go against you, easily proving you guilty of treason. Do you have anything you wish to say to argue your case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi remained silent, steely eyes staring blankly at Oikawa — a challenge that Oikawa would not lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand, turning to take his seat as Hayato Suzuki stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nori Takumi, you have been proven guilty of the murder of Queen Mana Oikawa thirteen years ago, the murder of King Hideaki Oikawa earlier this year, as well as the planned and attempted murder of the current King, Tooru Oikawa. You have been found guilty of the highest form of treason, and therefore shall be sentenced to execution. Guards, you may take him away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group moved forward, preparing to lead Takumi back to his cell for the rest of his time. Oikawa stood, Yahaba moving to walk with him as the two made their way out of the courtroom. If Oikawa had to stare at him for one second longer he thought he’d implode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba shoulder-checked him as they entered the hall. Oikawa looked up, brows drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you going to do now?” The guard asked. Oikawa shrugged, waving a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure there will be someone who needs me for something. You know me, forever busy. The work of a king is never done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba laughed, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, it’s important to take breaks too. You won’t get away with overworking yourself like you used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do you suggest then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go spar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. I know you’ve got a fancy new sparring partner now —”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa opened his mouth to retort, but Yahaba continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “— But for old times’ sake, spar with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, Oikawa grinned and nodded. Yahaba smiled back as they made their way down the halls. Turning a corner, Yahaba came to a halt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil,” he announced, lips quirking. Oikawa followed his line of sight. Seated on the floor outside of his bedroom door was Iwaizumi, chin resting on his hand as he dozed lightly. Letting out an airy laugh, Oikawa called out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that you can go in, right? Instead of sleeping outside the door like a dog. I promise you, the bed is much more enjoyable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi startled and looked up. Noticing the pair, he stood with a lazy grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the fun in that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way over to them, snaking an arm around Oikawa’s waist and pressing a chaste kiss to his temple. Oikawa leaned into the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” He asked, looking at Yahaba. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhausting, both emotionally and physically. I didn’t get the worst of it, though.” He said, nodding towards Oikawa. Iwaizumi cast a concerned glance at the king, who rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Baba. Stop worrying him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba gave him a blank look before turning back to Iwaizumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to go spar, but I think you’ve got it from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa made a noise of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, What? I still want to spar! ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving the pair a lopsided grin, Yahaba said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll spar later, promise.” He reached out a hand, pushing Oikawa’s shoulder. “Now go spend time with your boyfriend, won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Yahaba turned and walked back down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better do the same, then, Yahaba! You hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard waved a hand without looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I hear you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa huffed and pouted, causing Iwaizumi to chuckle. He squeezed Oikawa closer, navigating them in the direction of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, you promised something about an </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyable </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette choked, face heating up. Laughing, Iwaizumi shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant napping, Tooru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” Oikawa responded, willing his cheeks to cool down. Iwaizumi watched him from his periphery as they made their way in the room, a small smile playing at his lips. He walked to the bed, pulling back the comforter and taking off his shoes before laying down, resting his arms under his head. Oikawa shucked off his boots and the navy jacket he wore, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor before making his way over. Iwaizumi stuck out a hand and Oikawa took it, letting the knight guide him until he was laying down. He rested his cheek against Iwaizumi’s chest, who in return draped an arm around him. Oikawa trailed a hand up to trace the skin on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is it?” He asked quietly. His fingers ghosted along, causing the knight to shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, fully functional. I can start working again soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa narrowed his eyes, shifting so he could see Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi sighed, tightening his grip on the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. You don’t need to worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, Oikawa pushed himself up and moved further into Iwaizumi’s space. He poked the brunette’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m literally always going to worry about you, Hajime. Nothing you say is going to change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes softening, Iwaizumi sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s only fair, but that means you can’t argue when I worry about you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa let out a short, light laugh and nodded, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi watched him with a smile before bringing a hand up to the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” He muttered, coaxing Oikawa forward. Their lips slotted together sweetly, any remaining tension from the day dissolving. Iwaizumi pulled back a breadth, whispering,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Oikawa hummed, pulling him back in. He entertained it for a few more minutes, unable to deny himself the simple pleasure that came with kissing Oikawa — especially now that he could, whenever he pleased. Eventually, they broke apart again and Iwaizumi watched as a sleepy smile crawled onto Oikawa’s face. Iwaizumi stroked his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, time to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa agreed without much fight, settling down once again. He nuzzled against Iwaizumi’s neck, pressing a lazy kiss to the warm skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Hajime,” He mumbled quietly. Face warming, Iwaizumi wound his arm tightly around the taller man before turning to kiss his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours passed as the pair slept, soft breath the only thing heard from their room as the late morning bled into early afternoon. Oikawa was the first to stir, startling from his nap as a knock on the door echoed. He moved, rubbing at his eyes as he stared blankly at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person knocked again, three sharp raps, and Oikawa sat up, putting some effort into throwing Iwaizumi’s arm off of him, and made his way to the door. His movements had forced his boyfriend awake, a displeased noise falling from his mouth as he shoved a pillow over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light scratching could be heard the closer he got to the door, and as he pulled the handle to open it, he was met with a flurry of wings and chirps. Pebbles flew forward and landed on Oikawa’s shoulders, licking his face as he dug his nails in Oikawa’s shirt to get a better grasp on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi smiled at him from the door as Oikawa scratched under his chin, receiving pleased purrs in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, were you hanging out with Uncle Daichi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard’s face began heating up, a pink tinge on his ears as he cleared his throat to gain Oikawa’s attention as Iwaizumi slowly made his way from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to remind you that you have your meeting with Ushijima and the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right,” He nodded, feeling the excitement radiate off of Pebbles as Iwaizumi got closer, the dragon flailing about and jumping to his other father, “When does that start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as you two show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Oikawa’s eyes widened, “And you didn’t come to get us sooner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yahaba threatened to castrate me if I ruined your nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of fucking course he did —  give us five minutes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slamming the door shut, the two moved in a flurry of motions, grabbing the proper clothes for the meeting and dancing about each other as they attempted to stay upright. Pebbles watched from where he was nestled on the bed. Moments later Oikawa threw the door open once more, startling Daichi who looked at the two with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening his vest, Oikawa nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Daichi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the meeting room was short, Oikawa speed walking and forcing the other two to quicken their paces to keep up. The meeting itself wouldn’t take too long, he hoped. It wasn’t a formal meeting as far as he could tell. Official, but not formal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa broke his train of thought as they came to the door, thanking Daichi who bowed before taking his position outside of the meeting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, Oikawa caught sight of Ushijima first, standing near the fireplace and studying the portrait of Oikawa hanging over it. It was the first portrait done of him after he was crowned, though he wasn’t the biggest fan of it,  but it was customary. As the door opened more he caught sight of the redhead he anticipated seeing the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou looked up from his leaflet, blinking slowly before his face broke out into a grin. Oikawa couldn’t help but send one back, fully stepping in with Iwaizumi trailing behind him. Ushijima, upon hearing their footsteps, turned and sent a stoic nod towards the duo. Tendou stood up, dog-earring his page and setting his reading down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Oikawa, I must say it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa laughed some, small but genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As is meeting you. I’m sorry it took us so long for it to happen, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, all of these things were out of your hand. No need to apologize to me. From one king to another, I get it. The life of royalty is filled with horse shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima’s frown deepened at Tendou’s crude words, but Oikawa laughed, any lingering anxiety falling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels like an understatement.” He could see Tendou’s shoulders relaxing, and Oikawa motioned to the seats, “Please, no need to stand so formally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved to sit, Oikawa hands crossing over his knee as Ushijima and Tendou sat across from him, Ushijima’s fingers fiddling as he sat straight. Iwaizumi hovered next to Oikawa, unsure if he was to sit or leave the room for this meeting, but as Oikawa side-eyed him and motioned to the seat next to him he moved quickly, nodding at the foreign king and prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like to get things started I should just come out and say this: Ushijima, our betrothal that was made </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>ago by our parents to ensure an alliance between our kingdoms is officially off. You were my childhood best friend — for me, that's a good enough reason to trust you and your men in case we are in any trouble, and I want you to know you can count on us if you are to ever need help with anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima nodded at Oikawa’s words. The king huffed, rolling his eyes playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, so many things could have been avoided if our parents created an alliance between </span>
  <em>
    <span>themselves </span>
  </em>
  <span>that we just continued through our reigns. But my old man was nothing if not dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snorted, elbowing Oikawa softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dramatics must run in the family, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sending him a faux glare, Oikawa huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I resent that statement. But as it is, Shiratorizawa and Aobajohsai are now allies. After this meeting, we can draw up a proper treaty to legalize all of this.” He turned, directing his attention to Tendou. “As for Maoshiraka, Tendou I would be deeply honored if you were to ally with Aobajohsai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask! With the way you’re ruling your kingdom? I trust you with my life,” He said, winking. Oikawa laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A silence fell over the four of them, Ushijima’s stare on the table before him growing more intense by the second. Tendou moved his arm, rubbing his back soothingly. Iwaizumi watched the two, head tilting as he tried to comprehend the remaining tension in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa leaned back, lifting an eyebrow as he looked between Tendou and Ushijima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you two needed to say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, Ushijima paused before standing to his full height, hands clasped behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware that, officially, you just called off our betrothal. I am also aware that you’ve wanted no part in this legal arrangement since we were children, and I am hopeful you don’t take this in a harmful or harsh manner. Shirabu has been… less than hesitant to let me know I can come off as ‘blunt and rude’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put air quotes around the words and Oikawa had to hide a smile as he pictured the shorter guard, face red as he told Ushijima off after receiving another blunt comment about his magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am hopeful that I’ve been able to properly read the room and choose an appropriate time to bring this up, as well as—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ushiwaka,” Oikawa spoke up, “Whatever it is you need to say, it’s alright. Just say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rip the bandage off,” Tendou piped up, giving Ushijima a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, leveling Oikawa with his stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am wishing to wed Satori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding slowly, the king blinked a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you… asking me for permission for his hand in marriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- no. You are not Satori’s father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to ask me permission to get married to Tendou, Ushiwaka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried this would cause strain seeing as we aren’t as close as we were when we were children, and you called off our betrothal mere minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, Oikawa placed his hands on Ushijima’s shoulders, a soft smile adorning his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wakatoshi, you’re going to be the king of Shiratorizawa soon. You don’t need to ask me or anyone else for permission to marry the love of your life. I think you should do what makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy. I mean, Akaashi of the Fukurodani kingdom is engaged to one of his guards, so we have no expectations to only marry someone our parents choose for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushijima nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I do believe marrying him is what makes me happy. He- </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes me happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile grew on Tendou’s lips, eyes fixated on Ushijima as he felt those words stir in his chest, a warm, fuzzy feeling that he got every time the taller prince said something about Tendou. If Tendou made Ushijima happy, then Ushijima made Tendou ecstatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping back, Oikawa sighed, a shallow sound from his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New treaties and marriage promises, quite an exciting time for the mere afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned Prince Akaashi was engaged to his guard,” Ushijima asked, looking pointedly to Iwaizumi, “Are you planning on following in his footsteps soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light feeling in Oikawa’s chest was gone as soon as it had arrived, eyes widening by a fraction as he blinked. Iwaizumi’s breath caught in his throat and Tendou did his best to muffle his laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t —  we have to go, I promised Oba we’d help her bake.” Oikawa lied. He moved, forcing himself to appear calm, though the redness creeping down his neck gave him away. He grabbed Iwaizumi by the arm and forced him to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ll be sure to have the treaties drawn up and then we can discuss reaching out to other kingdoms. We — We’ll see you two soon! Enjoy your new freedom! Okay bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging his guard, he tore out of the room, his entire face aflame as Iwaizumi struggled to force himself to breathe normally once again. Ushijima was left standing, a puzzled look on his face as he watched his friends leave rather quickly. He turned to Tendou, who was turning purple as he tried hiding his laughter behind his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh love,” Tendou stood up, catching his breath as he shook his head, cheeks sore from the strain of his smile, “No, no you didn’t. Those two are just hopeless romantics stuck in the bodies of emotionally constipated boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa is no boy, he’s older than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tendou leaned up, pressing his lips against Ushijima’s cheek, lingering as he basked in the warmth, before pulling back, cupping his jaw lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing his hand up, Ushijima rubbed his thumb along Tendou’s knuckles, confusion slipping into happiness as he pulled his hand forward, lightly pressing his lips against his lover’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi struggled to keep up as Oikawa made his way down the halls in long strides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa,” He called, his words falling on deaf ears. They rounded another corner, entering the corridor before the gardens, and he tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out, fingers grasping lightly to the king’s sleeve. Oikawa paused, looking down. Iwaizumi walked closer, moving in front of him. He intertwined their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly. Oikawa let out a light laugh, looking up to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze. He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing — nothing’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It's just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot?” Iwaizumi supplied. Oikawa nodded, looking down at their hands and smiling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got you — officially, that is — and I want time to enjoy that before worrying about anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi smiled, cheeks turning a light pink. He brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, kissing them softly, before nodding toward the garden doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smile growing, Oikawa nodded. They wandered their way through the flowers and trees, their hands swinging between them as Iwaizumi asked Oikawa about the different plants, listening to him talk with a small smile. They came to a stop by a bush of blue flowers, varying in shade. Iwaizumi pointed to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about these?” He asked. Oikawa followed his line of sight and grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nigellas,” He answered, “Also known as Love-In-A-Mist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what do they mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Oikawa started, swinging their hands, “Typically they represent harmony and love, but the book that I found them in gave an alternate meaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hummed curiously, waiting for him to continue. If possible, Oikawa’s smile grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It said that they are a symbol, as well. One that represents the bonds that bind people together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Iwaizumi ruminated. He looked at their hands, fitted perfectly together, and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Getting married one day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s eyes widened, his breath catching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean now, or anytime soon for that matter. I agree with what you said earlier, about enjoying </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He said, squeezing Oikawa’s hand, “before worrying about anything else. But one day, when we’re ready, would you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa released their hands and Iwaizumi momentarily felt his heart drop before he felt soft hands on his cheeks. Oikawa pulled him forward, their lips meeting for a brief, warm kiss. The king pulled back, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he whispered, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Iwa-chan, but I have every intention of marrying you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi laughed lightly, leaning to rest their foreheads against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I have every intention of marrying you, too. One day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day,” Oikawa repeated, grin ever-present. He kissed Iwaizumi once more, softly, before pulling back entirely and re-interlacing their fingers. They continued their walk quietly, surrounded only by the flowers, the birds, and each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is it you said about Fukurodani’s prince?” Iwaizumi asked eventually. Oikawa shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s engaged to one of his guardsmen. I met them both at the coronation ball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s ears perked up at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were… did you happen to catch the name of his fiance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto, I think? Bokuto Koutarou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wide grin spread across Iwaizumi’s face before he burst into laughter. Oikawa startled, wide-eyed. Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he actually did it. I mean I knew he was determined but I never thought… Wow, just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Oikawa asked, amused. Iwaizumi shook his head again, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto was head over heels for Prince Akaashi the moment he first laid eyes on him. Kept telling me he was going to ‘woo him’. I didn’t believe him, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean that Bokuto was the friend you told me about? The one you started training with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi nodded, shoulders still shaking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My best friend. I’m happy for him — for both of them. They deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa squeezed his hand, grinning as he watched his knight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’d be thinking the same for you,” He said, lightly. “As a matter of fact…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi looked at him, raising a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh oh, what’re you planning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolled his eyes before responding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just thinking… What if we invited them to visit? Formally we could discuss an alliance, but informally, well, you two could see each other again? See how well he’s doing, for yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barely finishing his sentence, Oikawa found himself being tugged forward and into a dizzying kiss. They broke apart, Iwaizumi tangling his free hand in Oikawa’s hair, displaying a blinding smile. Taking a moment to recuperate, Oikawa cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it, that's a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Iwaizumi nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nodded once again, taking Iwaizumi in. His bright smile, his warm eyes, his hands as they cupped his own. Iwaizumi was everywhere now. He left a permanent mark on every aspect of Oikawa’s life, from the library to the gardens to his bed. But most importantly, Iwaizumi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in front of him, finally within reach. Oikawa planned to never let him go. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How we feelin? Friday is it, guys. This wonderful journey of a story will be over for all of us. I hope you're excited like we are, even if a little sad as well. Endings are always bittersweet, are they not? Anyways, I'll let you all go for now.<br/>For one final time, we'll see you Friday!</p><p>Find us on tumblr &amp; instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,<br/>I am crying as I post this today, heart full of so much love and warmth from not only reaching the end of this story but the kind reception and support we've gotten for it. Over the past four months, AJ and I have stripped ourselves bare and given absolutely everything to this fic and these characters. When we first started out, it was a silly idea founded on spite and inspired by various Disney songs, but over the course of writing it, this story and universe truly took on a life of its own. We cannot thank you all enough for everything you've done for us. Your excitement was a major motivator and such a blessing to have. It spurred us on even when we were at a loss with a scene or struggling with a plot point. The love we've received is beyond imaginable and we are so <i>so</i> grateful.<br/>Reaching the end of the road here is incredibly bittersweet for us, it feels a bit like how I imagine sending a child off to college is. But remember that while this story may be complete, the universe it takes place in is flourishing and we fully intend to write more within it-- both with these characters and with ones we didn't get to include here. So thank you again, all of you, and for one final time<br/>let's get this show on the road.<br/>xx, Bowie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A gust of cool air forced dead leaves off their resting spots, sending them flying and fluttering about. The hustle and bustle of the early day was indistinguishable background noise, quiet conversations and footsteps meshing together. Between all the noises, low meowing could be heard. A cat, hunched down and on guard, sat a few branches up the tallest tree in the royal garden, eyes half-lidded and tail swishing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Muffled yelling resonated through the trees; a hushed argument that startled the cat, causing its fur to stand up on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I saw her go this way!” A high pitched voice sounded as footsteps came closer to the base of the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should just leave her alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl turned, green eyes narrowing as she glared at her friend, chest-puffing as she crossed her arms. The boy shrugged his shoulders, huffing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ ‘M just saying. She doesn’t like loud noises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet </span>
  </em>
  <span>her,” She pouted, “Sides, we’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not loud, but you can be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping, she stomped her foot angrily, twisting her leg to crush the crunching leaves beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naoki! I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Papa says I’m a perfect angel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re his </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Of course he does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>an angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoki shook his head, eyes-rolling. Looking up the tree and seeing the black and white cat peering down at them, he pointed upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is. Guess you can’t get to her now,” he said, voice smug as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can if I climb up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaoru, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tree’s too tall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been climbing trees for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aoki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pat his arm, turning to look up at her uncle’s cat —  one of many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re five!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted at him, moving to unbutton her long coat, determination filling her chest as the cat shut her eyes, seemingly at peace where she rested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaoru! Naoki! Where are you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoki laughed, seeing his friend deflate as her dad’s voice got closer to the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru sent a glare at her friend, dropping her coat from where she was holding it as her dad’s face came into view, breaking into a smile as he saw the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you two are,” Tooru smiled, “You can’t just wander off, especially today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Asami went up the tree again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed upwards as if her and Naoki running off was her fault. Looking up, Tooru sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you two chasing her again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two side-eyed each other, eyes narrowed. Tooru laughed, taking their hands gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on you two. Your dads are looking for you Naoki, and Kaoru, didn’t you want to see Uncle Hiro before the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped, eyes lighting up as the three began to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he wants to see his little flower girl before walking down the aisle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoki made a face as they entered the castle, wrinkling his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanna get married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to say the same thing, you know. You might change your mind. Or maybe not. Watari doesn’t want to get married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Naoki kicked a loose rock in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll end up like Watari. He’s really smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna marry you. ‘Sides, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>gotta </span>
  </em>
  <span>get married cause you’re a prince! So you marry me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! That’s gross!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Daddy — he just said I was gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>marrying </span>
  </em>
  <span>you is gross, not that you’re gross, butthead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru rolled his eyes as the two bickered, throwing light insults at each other as they made their way up the stairs. He felt relieved when he saw the back of Ushiwaka, calling out for his friend who turned, lips twitching upward as he saw his son and the Oikawa daughter squabbling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naoki,” He called, deep voice interrupting the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rushing forward, the seven-year-old jumped into his dad’s arms, holding tightly to his father’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy- Kaoru says she wants to marry me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, sending a glare towards his friend. Tooru laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and apparently marriage is gross. He wants to end up like Watari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if he doesn’t wish to marry then he won’t have to, but if he changes his mind we’ll prepare for that as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied, Naoki stuck his tongue out, sending a sneer to his friend who let out a small, childish growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on baby, let’s go see Uncle Hiro. Ushiwaka, Naoki, I’ll see you two at the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two parents bid each other adieu, heading in opposite directions. They made their way to Takahiro’s dressing room and Tooru knocked, waiting a few seconds before opening the door. Said groom was messing with his hair. Having grown his bangs out from their attempt at a home cut, he still wasn’t at all sure how to style it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yahoo! Matsukawa to be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, Hiro grunted, moving his hand to wave Tooru to hush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you’re planning on being helpful then please shut the fu- ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coughing loudly, Tooru shifted his arm to motion towards Kaoru, who was watching her uncle wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fudge up. Hey, sweet pea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so handsome Uncle Hiro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting go of his bangs he knelt down, opening his arms to accept a hug from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you, and you look beautiful! My perfect little flower girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>flower girl,” She nodded, tone turning serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt it. Tooru, what do I do with my hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shrugging, Tooru threw a hand in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Leave it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blank look crossed Hiro’s face before he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew asking you was useless. Sweet pea, what should I do with my hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flower crown!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I have one at the ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have one! I made Daichi hold it for me, it might be a little squished but it’s got Irises in it! Daddy said that they were meaning hopeful. He also said he was hopeful you lived to the wedding and I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha! Why don’t you go find Uncle Daichi and Uncle Suga, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an intensely excited look in her eyes, she nodded, waving to her uncle before running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought I wouldn’t survive until the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought Mattsun would kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Pointing a finger at his friend, Hiro shook his head, “I’m about to become a Mattsun as well, so hush. Call him Issei as I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>call him Issei. You either call him some disgustingly cute name or decide to bring your sex life into our dining room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hajime’s voice startled the pair as he entered. Pebbles, grown to the size of a Doberman, trotted beside him. “I’m begging you two to keep the honeymoon to yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises. You know what’s bullshit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That attempt at tying your tie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blanched, offended noises falling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude! No! I mean —  Issei and I were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>ones, excluding Suga and Daichi, to get together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the first ones to get engaged. So why are we the last ones to get married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your marriage has nothing to do with Aobajohsai’s government.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought I was important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru laughed, wrapping his arms around Hiro’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to us. But legally, your marriage doesn’t have an effect on the power of the kingdom and its alliances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have had the most power if I can keep myself from jumping Issei the moment I see him,” Makki muttered. Tooru laughed and flicked his forehead before stepping back to his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding his hand out, Hajime took his husband’s arm, gently tugging him towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let Hiro get ready in peace, baby. He’s gonna stress himself out if you’re here to bounce ideas off of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’ll come up with the most epic way to walk down the aisle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think any races down the aisle are gone —  Saeko would kill me. She’s been too excited to walk me down the aisle for months. Her suit matches the wedding colors… that she picked out. She’ll kill me if I change it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeko was overjoyed when she learned of Hiro and Issei’s engagement, crying into their arms about how happy she was for them. She then proceeded to demand she walk one of them down the aisle, whoever it may be. The deal was settled by a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Magic, Flowers. Somehow, Hiro won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, future Matsukawa Takahiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin spread across his face as he turned back to his mirror, cheeks a rosy red as he continued fiddling with his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well… Shush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair left the room, the door shutting behind them as they made their way down the hall, watching as Pebbles attempted to scale paintings and tables like he did when he was first brought to the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he rips another painting, I think I’m going to have to start paying him for room renovation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or Yahaba will kill you,” Hajime gave his husband a pointed look, to which Tooru sighed at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shriek of their daughter made them both pause as she came running back, a yellow flower crown in her hands as Daichi and Suga chased after her. The three-headed back to Hiro’s room. Daichi was winded while Suga looked on, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s definitely your daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Receiving a wink from the silver-haired man, the door to Hiro’s room flew open, causing the groom-to-be to shriek in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she breaks another door, you’re writing the letter to the carpenters this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they hate us,” Tooru whined. Hajime shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our daughter has magic abilities in the body of a rambunctious five-year-old. Doors are gonna get destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause she’s got a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brute </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a Papa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out an offended squawk, Tooru smacked his husband’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not an idiot! I’m the king of an entire kingdom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As am I, so don’t pull that card with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charade dropping, Tooru laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. You are my king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime’s ears turned pink, scrunching up his nose as he flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t just say shit like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I can’t compliment my husband?” Tooru brought a hand up, cupping Hajime’s cheek, “We’ve been married almost four years; get used to my sappy moments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>can get used to those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re going to have to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward, lips pressing against his husband’s. The familiar warmth of home and love never grew old, and chills ran down his spine as Hajime brought a hand to the crown of Tooru’s head, fingers ever so slightly tickling the ends of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” The pair parted, the kiss not having grown too deep, and the disappointment clear on both of their faces as they faced Takahiro, who was holding a grimacing Kaoru, “I have a wedding to get to so please, no kissing in the hallways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! No kissing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime laughed, squeezing Tooru’s hip once before stepping towards his daughter, scooping her up in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Uncle Hiro and Issei are going to kiss at the end of this part of the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaoru made fake gagging sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross! Uncle Hiro, you said no yucky things would happen at your wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissing isn’t yucky!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that it is whenever you see Daddy and Papa kissing,” She frowned, “Are you just being mean to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru held back laughter at the defeated look that crossed Hiro’s face. He loved teasing and tormenting Hajime and Tooru every second he could, but he loved his niece and her happiness more. He sighed, conceding at the pout she was sending him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was just being mean. But I’ll stop now, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, wrapping her arms around Hajime’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Princess Oikawa orders you to be nice to them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro tilted his head, momentarily making sure the flower crown was secure before he sent her his faux puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about it for a moment, tapping her finger to her chin, black curls bobbing as she tilted her head from side to side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all the time. Just when they’re kissin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You drive a hard bargain kid,” He laughed, nodding, “I’ll be nice to them when they’re kissing. Now let’s get a move on! I need to marry the love of my life since apparently we were forced to get hitched </span>
  <em>
    <span>last.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru rolled his eyes, taking Hajime’s free hand in his as they made their way down the halls, Daichi and Suga trailing behind a little way. Hiro kept fiddling with the flower crown, fingers digging into his newly tied tie — courtesy of Suga — and scratching at his forearms. Oikawa lightly tapped the heel of his shoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down. You two have been together through so much, you know this will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but also some part of my brain is like ‘does he wanna marry me?’ ‘Did I trick him into this?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime snorted, brushing Kaoru’s fly away curls from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw how he was after the incident. I’m surprised he didn’t force you two to get married and run off to live in the woods right then and there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the incident, Papa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tense silence fell over the adults, throats closing at the memories that plagued their nightmares for years, at the dark thoughts that crept into their brains when they were alone from time to time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll… tell you when you’re older, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, remember half-pint, Daddy’s got those letters he used to write to his Mommy you can read when you’re old enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they’re for </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>mommy why should I read them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because my mommy would have loved for you to read them.” He tweaked her nose, laughing as she stuck her tongue out at him. “Alright lovebug, time to get this show on the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeko, the Ushijima's, Yahaba, and Kyoutani were all there, dressed in their finest as they waited on Hiro to show up. Kaoru, upon seeing Naoki, kicked her legs to be set down, running to her friend with a wide grin on her face. Said boy was holding the ring pillow with a familiarly tense look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru saddled next to Ushiwaka, elbowing his taller friend lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really does take after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushiwaka smiled, hand patting down the back of Naoki’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Satori tells me this every day. Mainly at meals — he eats more than all of us combined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With how often he and Kaoru run around, I’m not surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two watched as Saeko handed her a small basket with light blue petals — Forget-Me-Nots, a flower that Tooru had recommended. The meaning reminded him of the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, she’s determined to marry your son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ushiwaka raised an eyebrow, “He doesn’t seem too fond of that idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt she fully knows what it means, all this talk about a wedding and she wants to seem like a grown-up. Still, imagine if they did get married in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will have taken longer than he wanted, but your father would finally have his Shiratorizawa-Aobajohsai wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru barked a laugh, wincing at the glare from Saeko as she began positioning people to line up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d be rolling in his grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ushiwaka side-eyed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to make a snide comment about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do,” Tooru replied, curiosity peaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then all I have to say is, good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Saeko pulled him away, standing him next to Satori and behind Naoki and Kaoru, who were comparing jobs. Tooru and Hajime were the last couple to walk down the aisle before Saeko led Hiro out, something about wanting to show off to old ‘nemeses’ that their best friends were the kings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding wasn’t large, contrary to how Hiro and Issei had joked before. The entire team of archers were there, excited grins on their faces as the music started up. Tanaka and Ennoshita were seated, the latter looking considerably less tired due to a lighter schedule, while Tanaka looked far too excited to be back in the castle. Next to them were Noya and Asahi, a pairing that was both surprising and unsurprising to Tooru. They were opposite enough to work well together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goshiki sat closer to the front, shifting his weight from leg to leg as he watched, a mixture of excitement and awe on his face as he received a wave from his nephew. Semi, now one of Tendou and Ushijima’s personal guards, was next to him, eyes bright. Shirabu, another one of their guards, was doing his best to keep a bored look on his face, though he was unable to take his eyes from the wedding party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few other royals there, alliances built up, and friendships formed over the years. Akaashi and Bokuto were present, the latter ecstatic about both the wedding and having the ability to see his childhood friend. The prince from Datetech and his fiance, Fuktakuchi and Aone, were also in attendance, as well as a princess whom Ushijima had befriended in his teen years, Hana, who had grown rather close with Iwaizumi as the two discussed how tiring it was to deal with their own stubborn kings and princes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding itself was quite beautiful, and some locals from Saeko’s tavern made an appearance, unsure how to hold themselves as they first walked into the castle, but more comfortable and relaxed as they spoke with the Oikawas. Some of Issei’s old friends agreed to be their band for the wedding, and Watari had been ordained to wed the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro’s walk wasn’t slow or drawn out, the couple was far too excited to take things slow. Within a minute they were reunited at the altar, holding hands with unwavering smiles on their faces. Watari’s opening speech was one Issei had written, filled with stupid jokes that Watari gave up on a third of the way through, choosing to speak about the pair in his own words. Hiro, an impatient man by virtue, hurried the speech along, bouncing on the tops of his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you just want to cut to the vows and I do’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd behind them laughed when Hiro blanched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no rule book on weddings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Issei, your vows first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro pouted, sticking his tongue out at Watari, before turning to Issei, eyes softening some. Issei cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hanamaki Takahiro. You are… so many different things. When we first met as children I wanted nothing to do with you. You were loud and brash and a thief, albeit not a very good one, but you stuck with me, no matter how much I tried to get rid of you. You were so determined to be my friend, to help this other poor, dirty kid on the streets. I remember the first time you stole us a loaf of bread, you had gotten hurt and I was so upset because you had a cut on your forehead, but you told me it was fine because you knew that I wouldn’t be going to bed hungry that night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, voice wavering slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are arrogant and cocky when you think it’s needed; a past thief who bit off more than he could chew. But you’re selfless, kind-hearted, and an amazing friend who does so much for others. Hiro, you’re a constant in my life than I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When we first started dating you promised me the world, and I didn’t know how to tell you that you just being here with me was giving me the world. And it still is. You, Takahiro, are everything I could have ever wanted, and more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru felt himself sigh, a sappy feeling in his chest as he watched Hiro hold back his tears, cheeks pink, and smile bright. Tendou elbowed him playfully, though it was easy to tell he was growing emotional as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiro cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a fucking sap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several shouts came from different directions, parents laughing but shushing him as Kaoru and Naoki looked on, startled by the yelling. Hiro waved them off as he took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Issei, I have so many things that I want to be able to say to you that can’t get summarized in one speech. You mean to me… beyond what words can explain. You’re my everything, my fairytale princess,” He teased. Issei laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew even as kids that I never wanted to be without you. And while at age seven I didn’t think I’d be marrying you one day, I just knew you’d never be rid of me. You deserve everything and more — the sun, the moon, the stars. You’re perfection in my eyes, the most gorgeous man to ever walk the planet. I can’t tell you how much even just waking up in bed next to you means to me, knowing that I am one of the lucky few who found my soulmate. There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wouldn’t do for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even a full life with you and I wouldn’t be able to express how much I love you. You’re my universe. A bard who refuses to make music and a ranger who used to double as a con artist, a tale as old as time. We’ve been through thick and thin and everything has only reinforced my love for you. I love you Issei, my bard, my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime was so proud of his friends, albeit a little sickened by the sweetness before him, but his heart was too full to even think about bullying them at the reception. He rubbed his nose lightly, feeling the tingle of holding in tears as Hiro finished talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, can I kiss him yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari chuckled at Issei’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to do the rings and pronunciation first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naoki stepped forward, awkwardly offering up the pillow with the two rings on it. They had been personalized, Hiro’s holding a simple lute carving, while Issei’s had an arrowhead carved into his. Taking them, they ruffled Naoki’s hair, waiting for the instructions. Watari continued, and soon the pair were shakily placing the rings on each other's fingers, barely able to contain their excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the power invested in me, by—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari wasn’t able to continue as Issei stepped forward, hands cupping Hiro’s jaw as he kissed his </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband, </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes shut as he let the feeling of warmth, home, and comfort wash over him. Takahiro’s arms wound around Issei’s neck, fingers lightly twisting in the dark curls. There was no space left between them, and for a moment those aware were reminded of the day Hiro returned after the letter incident. The feeling of love and desperation between them wafted through the audience, leaving no eyes dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watari shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ— I now pronounce you husband and husband! Say hello to Matsukawa Takahiro and Issei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s hands hurt from clapping, a smile present as the two pulled back, eyes still soft and half-lidded as they stared at each other. They deserved this, the happiness and safety between them. Tooru was beyond ecstatic to be able to be a part of their lives, making brief eye contact with his husband from across the altar. He was lucky to have been blessed with these friends, this family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ballroom was filled with excited chatter, patrons mingling with each other as they anticipated the entrance of the newlyweds. Watari entered and cleared his throat, gaining their attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Presenting Mister and Mister Matsukawa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped down and everyone watched as the couple entered, sporting matching grins and interlocked hands. They made their way to the center of the dance floor and pulled each other close. Hiro placed a hand on Issei’s waist, bringing their intertwined hands up. All at once, the music started and they began to sway. No one could hear them as they danced, but they watched as Hiro said something and Issei threw his head back to laugh before nodding. Hiro raised their hands higher and Issei spun, twirling under them before being pulled back in by his husband. They continued to move in slow circles across the floor, speaking softly and giving each other small, private smiles. As the music reached its end, Issei dipped down to whisper something in Hiro’s ear. The man turned red, moving to cover his face. Issei laughed again, coaxing his hand down and pulling Hiro into a short, sweet kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience clapped and the pair bowed dramatically. Hiro stepped forward, cupping his hands over his mouth, and shouted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I expect all of you to dance now! Groom’s orders! That includes you, Mad Dog.” He pointed to the table that Kyoutani sat at and laughed at the glare sent his way. Yahaba laughed as well before grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and hauling him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the crowd laughed good-naturedly and began to pair off, making their way to the floor. Tooru sighed, watching everyone with a smile of his own. He watched his friends, these people he had grown to love with every fiber of his being, laugh and drink and dance the night away. He watched Kindaichi and Kunimi, watched Hinata and Kageyama, watched even as Kyoutani and Yahaba all danced. He sighed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone touched his shoulder and he jumped, spinning around. Hajime stood behind   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>him, hand outstretched, and a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but Kaoru-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wreaking havoc with Naoki. They roped Bokuto into a game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded to his left and Tooru looked. Sure enough, Bokuto stood to the side, laughing as Kaoru and Naoki each hung off of one of his flexed arms. Akaashi watched from his seat at one of the tables, covering his mouth to hide his smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he isn’t careful, Kaoru might accidentally blow him off his feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’m sure he can handle it. So?” Hajime wiggled his fingers on his outstretched hand. “What d’you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tooru’s smile softened as he stared at his husband. Placing his hand on top of Hajime’s, he stepped toward the dance floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woo me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Hajime led them out to the floor. The other couples made room for them, giving small smiles. One of Hajime’s hands found purchase on the small of his husband’s back as Tooru placed his own on his shoulder. They intertwined their free hands, Hajime bringing them up to press gentle kisses along Tooru’s knuckles. He flushed, cheeks burning. Squeezing his hand, Tooru took the initiative and started their dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spun in time with the music, the pace faster than before. Tooru grinned as they went, reveling in the way the music filled the room, bringing the patrons to life and causing warmth to swell in their hearts. Hajime watched him, momentarily distracted, unable to fight off the fond smile that overtook his features. Tooru was a light — bright and ethereal — and no amount of passing time dulled that light in Hajime’s eyes. Opening his eyes, Tooru was caught off guard by the sheer intensity of the look his husband was giving him. Flustered, they failed to notice the music’s change in pace. The pair stumbled slightly, narrowly avoiding colliding with another couple. Tooru flinched as Hajime stepped on his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry,” his husband whispered. He laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five years and you’re still not nearly as graceful on the dance floor as you are in a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as bad as I used to be and you know it,” Hajime huffed, ears pink. Humming, Tooru replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I can give you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped as Hajime squeezed his hip. The brunette snickered and he narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to be like that, I can go find a new dance partner. I’m sure Ushiwaka would—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance,” Hajime cut in, pulling Tooru close. Chests flush against each other, they slowed their pace. Tooru released their hands, draping his arms over his husband’s shoulders. Hajime grasped his waist, rubbing small circles through the fabric of Tooru’s shirt. Dipping his head, Tooru placed a light kiss on Hajime's temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hajime huffed, “I’m saving Kaoru and Naoki the confusion of seeing their dads dancing with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Tooru whispered, warm breath ghosting along Hajime’s ear. He shivered and narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive. Unless you want to find a more capable dance partner, though it might be hard,” He said, glancing around the room, “Most everyone else seems taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, then it appears we’ve reached an impasse,” Tooru teased, pressing himself closer. Hajime hummed, spinning them in a slow circle. He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shame — I guess you’re stuck with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sentimental smile graced Tooru’s lips as he brought up a hand, running his fingers through Hajime’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hajime looked up at him and beamed, his olive eyes crinkling. Tooru watched, enamored, and felt as his breath caught in his throat, his heart jumping at the sight. No matter how many times he got to see that very smile — how many times he got to wake up to it — it never failed to send him into a tailspin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his hands from Hajime’s hair to his face, cupping his jaw and brushing his thumbs across the apples of his cheeks. Eyes softening, Hajime tightened his grip on his waist. They moved in sync, pulling each other into a solid and passionate kiss. One of Hajime’s hands migrated up to Tooru’s hair, fingers tangling in the curls. Sighing, Tooru pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. He opened his eyes, taking in the content and peaceful smile on his husband’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” He whispered. Hajime cracked open his eyes before immediately softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” He whispered back. Tilting up, he pressed another light kiss to Tooru’s lips before settling back into form. They entwined their hands once more and, as the music swelled one final time, Tooru and Hajime began to sway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And just like that, we're done. I'll spare you another sappy speech, but a sincere thank you once again to you all and your continued support. I hope to see you in our future fic endeavors. Bye for now!</p><p>Find us on tumblr &amp; Instagram!<br/>aj: hey-hey-heeyyy (tumblr) hey.hey.heeyyy (insta)<br/>bowie: oikashima (tumblr) diamondredriot (insta)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>